


REQUIEM - 5. Akt: König, Dame, Ass, Spion

by CyberneticNemesis



Series: Severus Snape Saga [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Drama, F/M, Thriller
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberneticNemesis/pseuds/CyberneticNemesis
Summary: Fortsetzung von „REQUIEM – 4. Akt“ // Der Dunkle Lord ist zurückgekehrt! Das Ministerium weigert sich nach wie vor diese Tatsache anzuerkennen und versucht Hogwarts unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen. Währenddessen arbeitet Severus Snape als Spion für beide Seiten. Es folgt ein Verwirrspiel, um Macht und Loyalität.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Severus Snape Saga [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/537580





	1. Prolog

Cornelius Fudge saß am Kopf des langes Tisches im Besprechungsraum. Er trug einen Nadelstreifenanzug sowie Hemd und Krawatte. Alles an ihm sagte, dass er ein Beamter war. Von den akkurat zur Seite gekämmten, grauen Haaren über die auf seiner Nasenspitze sitzenden Drahtbrille bis hin zu seiner geschäftsmäßigen Haltung. Die Hände ineinander gefaltet vor sich liegend taxierte er jeden seiner Untergebenen in der Runde bis auf die neben ihm sitzende Frau. Eine Hexe in pinkem Blazer und einem kitschigen Schal in Form einer Katze. Sie trug in ihrem langsam ergrauenden, braunen Haar eine pinke Schleife und warf Cornelius ein zuckersüßes Lächeln zu. 

„Sie wissen alle warum wir hier sind.“, eröffnete Cornelius die Sitzung. „Es geht um die Behauptungen, die Albus Dumbledore zum Besten gibt.“

Die anderen Ministeriumsbeamten an diesem Tisch sahen sich gegenseitig an. Allesamt waren sie die Chefs ihrer jeweiligen Abteilungen. Jeder von ihnen wusste, was auf dem Spiel stand.

„Können wir die Behauptungen von Mr Dumbledore prüfen?“, fragte ein Mann, der in einem dicken Aktenordner vor sich blätterte.

„Da gibt es nichts zu prüfen! Der Tod von Cedric Diggory war ein bedauerlicher Zwischenfall, aber außer der Aussage von Harry Potter haben wir nichts. Dumbledore glaubt Potter, der Du-Weißt-schon-wer gesehen haben will. Ich brauche jedoch mehr als das Wort eines traumatisierten Teenagers, um das Ministerium in Alarmbereitschaft zu versetzen.“

„Sie glauben nicht, dass es Du-weißt-schon-Wer war?“, fragte ein Mann mit roter Löwenmähne.

„Natürlich nicht! Ich sage das nochmal mit aller Deutlichkeit, Rufus; Er ist nicht zurückgekehrt!“ Cornelius pochte deutlich hörbar bei jedem seiner Worte auf den Tisch. „Wir werden alles tun, um daran keinen Zweifel aufkommen zu lassen, habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt!“

„Natürlich, Sir.“, antwortete Rufus Scrimgeour.

„Ich will, dass es in jeder Zeitung steht, dass wir uns nicht von Dumbledores wilden Thesen einschüchtern lassen. Das Ministerium bleibt stark!“, sagte Cornelius.

„Vielleicht, wenn Sie erlauben, Herr Minister ...“, meldete dich die in pink gekleidete Hexe neben ihm zu Wort. „... sollten wir ruhig etwas drastischer vorgehen. Womöglich ist Mr Dumbledore nicht bereit zu kooperieren. Es wäre gut jemanden nach Hogwarts zu entsenden, der aufpasst, dass er keinen Unsinn anstellt, wenn Sie verstehen. Wir sollten eventuell auch einen Plan ausarbeiten wie wir dafür sorgen, dass uns von dieser Seite her keine Gefahr droht.“

„Gefahr droht?“, wiederholte Scrimgeour ihre Worte. „Hören Sie sich eigentlich selbst zu? Sie klingen als würden Sie ihn ausschalten wollen. Wissen Sie eigentlich, was dieser Mann für uns alle getan hat?“

„Sie wackeln doch jetzt nicht, Rufus?“, fragte die pinke Hexe zuckersüß. Scrimgeour warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu, sagte aber nichts.

„Und was unternehmen wir wegen der Causa Harry Potter?“, fragte ein anderer. „Er wird zweifelsohne ebenfalls an seiner Geschichte festhalten und Dumbledore stützen wollen.“

„Mit ihm verfahren wir genauso. Niemand soll einen Zweifel daran haben, dass Dumbledore und Potter nicht mehr richtig im Oberstübschen sind, wenn sie behaupten Du-weißt-schon-Wer sei wiedergekehrt.“, sagte Cornelius.

„Eine Verleumdungskampagne.“, sagte der Mann verstehend.

Scrimgeour saß da und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Haben Sie ein Problem, Rufus?“, fragte Cornelius deutlich.

„Sie werden damit niemals durchkommen, Mr Fudge.“, sagte Scrimgeour bitter.

„Ich werde tun, was immer nötig ist, um diese Krise zu bewältigen.“, antwortete der Minister. „Zur Not auch ohne Ihre Zustimmung.“

Cornelius und Scrimgeour taxierten sich gegenseitig.

„Erinnern Sie sich an meine Worte: Das wird Sie mehr kosten als Sie glauben.“, sagte Scrimgeour schließlich.

„Wollen Sie mir drohen?“, fragte Cornelius.

„Nein, ich will Sie nur warnen.“, sagte Scrimgeour. „Was Sie da tun wollen ist eine politische und moralische Sackgasse.“

„Danke, Rufus.“, sagte die pinke Hexe zuckersüß.

Scrimgeour erhob sich von seinem Platz.

„Wo wollen Sie hin?“, fragte Cornelius.

„Es hat keinen Sinn an einer Sitzung teilzunehmen deren Ausgang ja offensichtlich schon feststeht. Guten Tag, Herr Minister.“, sagte Scrimgeour und verließ den Raum.

Die Hexe neben dem Minister machte ein zuckersüßes „chrm-chrm“.

„Wollen wir fortfahren?“, fragte sie ebenso süßlich.

Die anderen Männer im Raum nickten verstehend und befassten sich von da an ganz mit dem, was der Minister ihnen auftrug.


	2. Alte Bekannte

Severus Snape saß an der langen Tafel im Anwesen des Dunklen Lords. An ihr saßen die Todesser. Alte und neue Gesichter. In den wenigen Wochen seit seiner Auferstehung hatte es Voldemort geschafft die Zahl seiner Anhänger von einem knappen Dutzend auf das Doppelte zu erhöhen. Die Gerüchte der Dunkle Lord sei wiedergekehrt wirkten, egal wie sehr das Ministerium sich bemühte die Stimmen von Dumbledore und Harry Potter zum schweigen zu bringen.

Am Kopf des Tisches saß Voldemort, blass und kahl in seiner schwarzen Robe. Sein Blick huschte von einem zum anderen, allerdings ohne sie direkt anzublicken. Fast so als seien sie es nicht wert, dass er seine Zeit mit ihnen verschwendete.

„Mein Herr“, sagte der Todesser Severus' gegenüber. Er war ein kahler Kerl mit fieser Schlägervisage. „Avery ist nicht aus der Mysteriumsabteilung zurückgekehrt.“

„Natürlich nicht.“, schaltete sich Severus ein. „Er war dumm genug zu versuchen die Prophezeiung selbst an sich nehmen zu wollen. Niemand kann das. Niemand außer Harry Potter oder unser Herr persönlich.“

„In der Tat.“, sagte Voldemort. „Allerdings ist Averys Schicksal eine Bestätigung dessen, was ich schon länger vermutete. Die Prophezeiung ist im Ministerium und nur diejenigen, die sie betrifft, können sie gefahrlos an sich nehmen.“

„Wo ist dann das Problem?“, fragte der Todesser.

„Wo das Problem ist?“, machte Voldemort seinen Untergebenen nach. „Ich kann zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht einfach in das Ministerium marschieren, so gern ich das auch tun möchte. Meine Auferstehung hat mich einiges gekostet, wie selbst du, Callahan, wissen solltest. Nein, Harry Potter muss sie für mich holen.“

Alle sahen den Dunklen Lord ausdruckslos an. Alle bis auf Severus.

„Severus?“, fragte Voldemort.

„Das ließe sich eventuell einrichten.“, antwortete Severus. „Ihr habt sicherlich bereits gespürt, dass Potter und Ihr verbunden seid.“

„Natürlich habe ich das. Auf unglückliche Weise, fürchte ich. Als Lily Potter für ihren Sohn starb und meinen Körper vernichtete da ist etwas an dem armen Harry Potter hängen geblieben.“, sagte Voldemort und erhob sich. „In Harry Potter lebt ein Teil von mir. Deshalb spricht er Parsel und hat diese Narbe und wie ich bereits letztes Jahr feststellen musste sind er und mein Geist verbunden. Allerdings kann weder ich noch er diese Verbindung kontrollieren.“

Der Dunkle Lord schritt um den Tisch herum während er sprach.

„Severus“, sagte er. „du bist immer noch ein fähiger Legilimentor. Und da du eh die meiste Zeit in Hogwarts bist wäre diese Aufgabe doch perfekt für jemanden mit deinen Fähigkeiten.“

„Seinen Geist für euch zu öffnen dürfte länger dauern. Potter ist ein Dummkopf, doch er besitzt eine gewisse halsbrecherische Intuition. Vielleicht liegt es an der Verbindung zwischen Euch und Ihm.“, sagte Severus.

„Mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit sogar.“, stimmte Voldemort ihm zu.

„Dumbledore wies die Ordensmitglieder bereits vor eurer Auferstehung an sich gegenüber Potter zurückzuhalten. Vermutlich ahnt er etwas.“, fügte Severus hinzu.

„Der alte Narr ahnt wie immer allerhand.“, sagte der Dunkle Lord. „Ich will diese Prophezeiung. Ich brauche diese Prophezeiung, koste es was es wolle, Severus!“

„Natürlich. Mit etwas Glück wird es mir möglich sein Potter für euch vorzubereiten.“

„Genau das wollte ich hören.“, sagte Voldemort.

Die Treffen mit dem Dunklen Lord verliefen seit Wochen recht ähnlich. Er war regelrecht besessen vom Inhalt der Prophezeiung, die Professor Trelawney vor 16 Jahren gemacht hat. Seine Auferstehung war mit unvorhersehbaren Komplikationen verbunden. Zwar stellte das Blutritual seinen Körper in einer neuen Form wieder her, doch darunter litten Teile seines Geistes. Sein Gedächtnis vor allem. Er hatte Erinnerungslücken, wo keine hätten sein sollen. Deshalb begehrte er diese Prophezeiung so. Er brauchte ihren genauen Wortlaut.

Der Abend verging ohne nennenswerte Zwischenfälle. Die Todesser berichteten und Voldemort gab ihnen neue Aufgaben. Er war noch zu schwach, um sich mit dem Ministerium direkt messen zu können. Deshalb konnte er auch nicht einfach in die Mysteriumsabteilung laufen und sich diese Prophezeiung holen. Trotz seiner nicht unerheblichen magischen Fähigkeiten wäre er den Auroren momentan nicht gewachsen.

Als sie alles besprochen hatten und der Dunkle Lord sie fortschickte deutete er nochmals auf Severus. Er nickte und trat an Voldemort heran.

„Herr“, sagte Severus ruhig.

„Berichtest du Dumbledore?“

„Ja, unverzüglich. So wie immer.“, antwortete Severus.

„Gut, er kann ruhig wissen worauf ich es abgesehen habe.“

„Erlaubt mir die Bemerkung, aber ich glaube Ihr solltet die Karten noch nicht derart früh auf den Tisch legen.“, sagte Severus.

Voldemort lachte nur leise.

„Ich lege gar nichts auf den Tisch. Für Dumbledore hingegen wird es ein unwiderstehlicher Köder sein.“

„Wie Ihr meint.“, sagte Severus.

Sie nickten einander zu und Severus disapperierte.

\-------------------------------------

Severus berichtete Albus Dumbledore noch in der selben Nacht von dem, was sein einstiger Meister ihm auftrug.

„Er glaubt, er kann uns ködern?“, fragte Albus eher sich selbst.

„Der Dunkle Lord meint Sie würden anbeißen.“, sagte Severus.

„Wie überaus verständig von Ihm.“ Dumbledore lachte hohl. „Leider werden wir gezwungen sein diesen Zug zu machen. Wir können die Prophezeiung ebenso wenig vor ihm in Sicherheit bringen wie er sie berühren kann.“

„Also ist Potter mal wieder nur der Lockvogel?“, fragte Severus.

„So ungern ich es Ihnen sage, Severus, aber Sie werden tun müssen, was Voldemort verlangt. Öffnen Sie seinen Geist ein ganz klein wenig, damit er genug Zugang hat damit wir erfahren, was er wirklich vor hat.“

Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah auf seine Füße.

„Wenn ich das tue“, sagte er schließlich. „wird Voldemort ihn zerfleischen, Albus. Potter ist eine Niete. Er hat die erste Begegnung mit ihm nur durch einen glücklichen Zufall überlebt.“

„Und immer Zweifeln Sie.“, sagte Dumbledore.

„Nein, ich weiß nur, was Potter kann und das ist in der Tat nicht viel.“, entgegnete Severus.

„Sie trauen ihm zu wenig zu. Jeder andere hätte diese Nacht auf dem Friedhof nicht überlebt.“

„Sie sind leichtfertig.“, sagte Severus harsch.

„Manchmal erstaunen Sie mich. Sie können den Jungen nicht ausstehen.“

„Deshalb werfe ich ihm noch lange nicht den Geiern zum Fraß vor.“, sagte Severus.

„Sie kennen Ihre Aufgabe. Sie muss Ihnen nicht gefallen. Tun Sie sie einfach!“, entgegnete Dumbledore genauso harsch.

Severus wandte sich um und marschierte aus dem Büro des Schulleiters. Einer von Dumbledores großartigen Plänen. Er war absolut dagegen den Jungen derart leicht in Gefahr zu bringen. Nach allem, was letztes Schuljahr passiert war. Dumbledore kalkulierte stets, aber dass er so nach vorn preschte überraschte selbst Severus. Er musste vorsichtig sein. Am Ende würde sich die Schlinge auch um seinen Hals schließen.

\----------------------------------

John Franco schlief auf dem Beifahrersitz des blauen VWs als er von seiner Mutter angestupst wurde. Er schreckte hoch und rieb sich die Augen.

„Wir sind da.“, sagte sie.

Sie waren seit Tagen unterwegs, um den Ort zu finden an denen sein Vater sie schickte. John gähnte und stieg aus. Er kratzte sich am Kopf und zerstruppelte sich das kurze, rabenschwarze Haar. John zog sich die Lederjacke näher heran. Es war kalt hier oben in den Bergen.

Sie standen vor einem verwitterten Maschendrahtzaun. Am Tor zum Gelände hing ein rostiges „Betreten Verboten!“-Schild.

„Hauptsache der Typ kommt.“, sagte John und holte einen alten Seesack aus dem Kofferraum. Wenn ihr Kontaktmann ein Freund von Severus – seinem Vater – war, dann konnte das alles bedeuten.

„Er wird schon kommen.“, sagte seine Mutter und nahm ihren Rucksack von der Rückbank.

Schließlich erblickten sie einen Mann, der aus dem Wald hinter der anderen Seite des Zauns kam. Er trug eine schwarze Bomberjacke und hatte kurzes, blondes Haar. Er rückte seine Wollmütze zurecht.

„Einen Augenblick.“, sagte der Mann und öffnete das Tor. „John und Jennifer, richtig?“

Sie nickten.

„Dann folgt mir. Es wurde alles arrangiert. Oh, übrigens ich bin Jason Murlahey.“, sagte der Mann und gab ihnen flüchtig die Hand.

„Sie und Severus kennen sich?“, fragte Jennifer.

„Wir waren zusammen in der Schule und später habe ich ihn bei einer Angelegenheit geholfen. Lange her. Ich hätte gar nicht gedacht, dass er sich noch an mich erinnert.“

Sie folgten Jason bis zu einer Höhle. Er holte den Zauberstab aus der Innentasche seiner Jacke und beschwor eine silberne Leuchtkugel an dessen Spitze. Sie gingen weiter hinein in die Höhle bis diese plötzlich an einer Betonmauer mit einer schweren Eisentür endete. Jason öffnete sie quietschend.

„Alle hereinspaziert.“, sagte er.

Sie betraten die Dunkelheit. Jason schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke bis die Leuchtstoffröhren an der Decke angingen. Innen war es kühl, aber trocken. Sie fanden sich in einem unterirdischen Tunnelsystem wieder.

„Was ist das? Ein Bunker?“, fragte John.

„Wenn man so will. Als die Nazis England belagerten bauten die Briten auf Anweisungen Churchills überall solche Bunkersysteme, um für den Fall einer Besetzung von hier aus aus dem Untergrund weiter operieren zu können. Dazu kam es aber nie. Die Bunker existierten bis zum Ende des Kalten Krieges und wurden dann eingemottet.“

„Weiß die Army davon?“, fragte John.

„Ja, aber es interessiert sie nicht. Als der Verteidigungshaushalt aufgrund des ausbleibenden dritten Weltkriegs gekürzt wurde haben Sie die Anlage aufgegeben und an den Nächstbesten verschachert. Wie der Zufall so will, war ich das.“, sagte Jason und führte sie weiter rein.

„Warum braucht ein Magier einen Bunker?“, fragte Jennifer.

„Mir war klar, dass Voldemort nicht tot bleiben würde. Früher oder später würde ich ein gutes Versteck brauchen. Besser gesagt Wir. Hat alles, was man an der Oberfläche auch hat. Inklusive einiger Verbesserungen wie Unaufspürbarkeitszauber, Schutzbarrieren et cetera. Es gibt Funk, Licht, Wasser, Essen.“

„Und Severus wusste hiervon?“, fragte John erstaunt.

„Wir waren vor dem Krieg gute Freunde. Später hatten wir zwar unsere Differenzen, aber das ist Geschichte. Ich konnte ihm das ja nicht ewig nachtragen.“

Jason brachte sie in eine Art Schlafhalle mit Feldbetten und Schränken.

„Da drüben sind die Waschräume. Ich schlafe irgendwo da.“ Jason deutete auf ein Feldbett um das herum zahllose Utensilien und Decken verstreut waren. „Ihr braucht sicherlich Zeit, um euch einzugewöhnen. Die Anlage ist groß. Man kann sich hier leicht verlaufen. Ihr beherrscht hoffentlich Orientierungszauber. Hier unten funktioniert kein Kompass. Liegt an den Metallverstrebungen oder so. Geben Sie mir den Autoschlüssel? Dann fahr ich das unters Tarnnetz. Wir müssen ja keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen.“

„Oh, richtig.“, sagte Jennifer und gab ihn den Schlüssel.

„Bin gleich wieder da.“, sagte Jason und verschwand durch den Flur.

„Hat er dir je von ihm erzählt?“, fragte John seine Mutter.

„Ein oder zwei mal hat er ihn vielleicht erwähnt.“, sagte Jennifer.

John packte seine Sachen auf das nächstbeste Feldbett.

„Ein Magier, der sich 'nen ganzen Bunker kauft?“, sagte er so vor sich hin. „Hier ist doch Platz für eine ganze Armee.“

„Das ist vielleicht auch der Sinn dahinter.“, sagte seine Mutter und nahm das Bett ihm gegenüber.

„Wie meinen?“, fragte John.

„Severus hat uns sicher nicht ohne Grund hierher geschickt.“, antwortete sie.

John zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er wusste noch nicht, was er davon halten sollte. John packte die Sachen aus seinem Seesack in den Metallspind neben sich. Er hatte Sachen für eine Woche dabei. Wie ihm jetzt klar wurde war das deutlich zu wenig.

Einige Zeit später kam Jason zurück. Er gab seiner Mutter ihren Autoschlüssel.

„Wenn ihr wollt zeige ich euch den Rest.“, sagte er.

Sie nickten und folgten ihn. Jason hatte recht als er sagte die Anlage sei riesig. Einen Stock weiter oben gab es eine große Militärkantine in der sie zu Dritt fast ein wenig deplatziert wirkten. Es gab Schulungsräume, eine Kommandozentrale, Sporthallen und schließlich noch einen Schießstand. Hier unten hatte ein ganzer Ort platz.

Als sie die Führung abgeschlossen hatten gingen sie zurück in den Saal mit den Feldbetten.

„Es stört euch doch nicht, wenn ich rauche?“, fragte Jason. John schüttelte den Kopf, während seine Mutter nickte. Jason lachte und steckte sich eine an. „Hier unten können die Tage manchmal lang werden. Du warst doch in Hogwarts?“

„Woher wissen Sie das?“, fragte John.

„Intuition, außerdem redet Severus gerne, wenn er grade mal nicht so tun muss als würde er Kinder unterrichten.“, sagte Jason. „Eine Partie Schach? Ich hatte ewig keinen Gegner mehr.“

„Na gut.“, ließ sich John breitschlagen.

Er gesellte sich zu Jason auf die Decke auf dem Boden und spielte eine Partie. Zu seinem bedauern konnte er mit seinem Gegenüber nicht mithalten.

„Mach dir nix drauß.“, sagte Jason. „Gegen deinen Vater habe ich auch nie gewonnen.“

„Woher …?“, wollte John schon fragen.

„Wenn man mal davon absieht, dass er es mir erzählt hat … du bist ihm wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Hat das in Hogwarts nie jemand mitgekriegt? Ich meine, wenn man euch nebeneinander stellen würde ...“

„Wir haben es nie drauf angelegt.“, sagte John.

„Verstehe.“, machte Jason. „Spielt Severus noch?“

John zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Er war schon immer gut in sowas. Einmal hat er Professor Slughorn in vier Zügen besiegt. Danach hatte er offizielles Schachverbot.“, sagte Jason glucksend.

„Wie war er so? Also als Teenager.“, fragte John.

„Ihr redet wirklich nicht viel miteinander, oder?“, entgegnete Jason. „Anders. Ich weiß nicht, was du vielleicht gehört hast … nach dem Krieg war er wirklich bemüht das wieder gut zu machen, was er angerichtet hatte.“

„Sie sagten Sie hätten sich gestritten.“, sagte John.

„Wir sind im Streit auseinander gegangen. Ich war dann sein Pflichtverteidiger im großen Todesserprozess.“

„Sie?“, sagte Jennifer plötzlich.

„Ich seh gar nicht so aus.“, sagte Jason und grinste mit der Zigarette im Mund. „Er hatte wirklich mit den Todessern abgeschlossen. Nach allem was passiert war. Ich habs ihm auch lange nicht geglaubt, schließlich war er während unserer Schulzeit so fasziniert von den Dunklen Künsten.“

„Es gibt keine Schwarze Magie nur sture Vorurteile.“, zitierte John.

„Das klingt ganz nach Severus.“, sagte Jason. „Er hatte schon immer diesen speziellen Blick auf die Magie. Unter anderen Umständen wäre er auf unserer Seite gelandet und nicht auf deren.“

„Bedauern Sie es?“, fragte Jennifer.

„Ich bedauere, dass niemand bereit war ihm zu helfen als er sie gebraucht hätte. Ich weiß wie stur und abweisend er sein kann. Eine richtige Nervensäge. Aber nachdem sich jeder von ihm abgewandt hatte, da ist er uns verloren gegangen. Hier drinnen.“ Jason zeigte mit dem Finger auf seinen Kopf. „Es war ihm schlichtweg alles egal. Da brauchte dann nur noch einer wie Tom Riddle kommen und ihn anwerben.“

„Ich bedaure manchmal ihm nicht zugehört zu haben.“, sagte John plötzlich. „Er war immer so … naja wie er eben ist.“

Jennifer setzte sich neben ihn auf die Decke.

„Mach dir keine Vorwürfe.“, sagte sie.

„Ich habe nur manchmal das Gefühl, dass ich ihn gar nicht kenne und er ist mein Vater.“

„Wir hatten alle unsere Probleme mit unseren Vätern.“, sagte Jason. „Ist vermutlich der Fluch unserer Generation. Severus tut nach außen immer so als würde alles an ihm abprallen, aber innerlich geht er daran kaputt. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen um ihn. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er weiß, was er tut. Immerhin hat er euch zu mir geschickt.“

„Was bezweckt er damit?“, fragte John.

„Das darf ich nicht sagen, sonst macht er mich einen Kopf kürzer.“, entgegnete Jason.

„Noch mehr Geheimnisse.“, sagte John.

„Solange er zwischen Voldemort und Dumbledore steht bleibt ihm schlichtweg keine Wahl. Geheimnisse schützen unser Leben. Es ist nötig, auch wenn es weh tut.“, sagte Jason.

John atmete tief. Er war all die Jahre so wütend auf seinen Vater gewesen. Ständig. In der Schule fast noch mehr und das lag nicht an seinem grauenvollen Unterricht. Immer hatte sich John wie ein ungeliebtes Kind gefühlt. Er wusste heute, dass Severus das tat um sie zu schützen. Für ihn als Sohn tat das trotzdem weh. All die Geheimnisse.


	3. Dolores Jane Umbridge

Der Grimmauldplatz war das Hauptquartier des Orden des Phönix und zugleich Haus der Familie Black. Ein schmales Haus magisch hineingepresst in die londoner Innenstadt. Drinnen herrschte selbst nach Wochen immer noch das pure Chaos. Kein Wunder, das Haus stand fast fünfzehn Jahre leer. Es hatten sich eine stattliche Menge Staub und Ungeziefer angesammelt.

Wie Sirius Black sagte: „Das einzig sinnvolle, was ich beitragen konnte.“ Er war immerhin noch ein gesuchter Mörder. Glücklicher Weise jedoch hatte Blacks Familie das Haus mit allen erdenklichen Schutzzaubern versehen. Für den Orden perfekt, auch wenn für Severus Snape jeder Aufenthalt in dieser Bruchbude eine Qual war. Nicht zuletzt deshalb, weil er und Black sich jedes Mal gegenseitig in die Mangel nahmen. Severus hatte bisher Blacks ständige Beleidigungen mit einem müden Lächeln beantwortet. Black hingegen führte sich jedes Mal auf als seien sie noch immer in der Schule.

Severus saß an dem langen Tisch in der Küche des Hauses. Neben ihm las Lupin in der aktuellen Ausgabe des Tagespropheten, der reißerisch titelte: **Dumbledore – Blöd oder bedrohlich?**

Sie waren seit Wochen unter medialen Beschuss. Seit Dumbledore öffentlich gemacht hatte, dass er Harry Potter Glauben schenkte, der behauptete der Dunkle Lord sei zurück. Für einen Politiker war es immer einfacher alles zu leugnen als die Möglichkeit in Betracht zu ziehen, dass etwas wirklich außergewöhnlich Schlimmes vor sich ging. Letzteres hätte bedeutet, dass die Tagesordnung im Ministerium nicht mehr gewährleistet war. Wäre eben echt blöd, wenn Voldemort einen beim Tee störte.

Severus saß nur noch hier, weil Dumbledore ihnen einen Patronus schickte in dem er schilderte, dass er zu Potters Anhörung unterwegs sei. Der Junge hatte sich einmal mehr in etwas reinziehen lassen. Andererseits war das auch zu erwarten gewesen.

„Warum bist Du noch hier, Schniefelus?“, fragte Black, der gerade die Küche betrat.

Die Jahre in Askaban hatte ihn sichtlich gezeichnet. Dennoch war in seinem Gesicht schon wieder die gleiche selbstsichere Arroganz zu sehen, die Severus schon während ihrer Schulzeit so genervt hatte. Sein Haar hatte er inzwischen auch restlos vom Filz befreit. Er trug eine Jeans, Hemd und Pullover. Ein Zeichen, dass irgendwo im Hause Black noch Klamotten existierten, die noch nicht den Motten zum Opfer gefallen waren.

„Sirius!“, sagte Lupin streng, ohne jedoch von seiner Zeitung aufzusehen.

Severus lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme.

„Ich bin bestimmt auch nicht glücklich darüber noch hier zu sein.“, antwortete er.

In der Tat, doch Dumbledore hatte ihnen aufgetragen die Stellung zu halten bis Potter wieder hier eintrudelte.

Black setzte sich Lupin gegenüber. Er taxierte Severus schräg über den Tisch hielt aber den Mund. Severus wusste, dass Black ihn verdächtigte – schon aus Prinzip. Für ihn war er immer noch der Schniefelus aus der Schule. Der Außenseiter, den sie zu viert fertig machen konnten. Dass die Dinge sich geändert hatten ging nur schwer in Blacks Kopf, ebenso dass Dumbledore ihm vertraute.

Es rumpelte im Flur und auf einmal fing das Gemälde von Mrs Black im großen Salon an zu kreischen: „Halbblüter! Werwölfe! Was ist nur aus diesem einst führnehmen Haus geworden!?“

Black verdrehte die Augen und erhob sich, um seine Mutter zu bändigen.

„Tonks!“, sagte Lupin leise.

Das Trollbein über das die Aurorin regelmäßig stolperte war auch schon Severus einige Male fast zum Verhängnis geworden. Das Problem war das jeder Krach Mrs Black aus ihrem Schlummer im Salon weckte. Und leider hatte die Aurorin Tonks ein gewisses Talent dazu unerwarteten Krach zu erzeugen.

Die junge Frau mit den knallpinken Haaren und der Motorradjacke kam in die Küche gestürzt.

„Tut mir echt leid.“, sagte sie. „Habt ihr es schon gehört? Sie haben Harry freigesprochen.“

Severus erhob sich.

„Wo willst du hin?“, fragte Lupin.

„Ich geh dann mal.“, sagte er. „Nicht das ich das Familienglück noch störe.“

Sicher würden Arthur und Potter bald auftauchen. Er hatte keine Lust auf Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen. Schon gar nicht, wenn Black in der Nähe war.

Severus nickte ihnen beiden zu und ging in den Flur, wo er unverzüglich disapperierte. Unweit des Schlosses von Hogwarts tauchte er wieder auf. Er hatte eh noch einiges vorzubereiten.

\---------------------------------

Die Tage bis zum Schulbeginn vergingen mit einer gewissen Trägheit. Severus saß in seinem Büro und korrigierte noch einige Arbeiten aus dem letzten Schuljahr durch. Jetzt da Voldemort wieder da war blieb immer sehr viel liegen. Über den meisten der Pergamentblätter schüttelte er nur den Kopf. In einigen besonders schrecklichen Fällen konnte er auch nicht anders als laut loszulachen. Er hatte nie nachvollziehen können warum es einigen so schwer fiel den von ihm geforderten Stoff zu verstehen. Nur ein weiteres Zeichen, dass er den falschen Beruf ausübte.

In der Woche vor der Eröffnungsfeier fand wie die Lehrerkonferenz statt, wo in erster Linie neue Kollegen vorgestellt wurden. Severus hatte keine Ahnung, wen Dumbledore dieses Jahr wieder anschleppen würde. Nach einem Werwolf und einem Attentäter wäre es endlich einmal an Zeit für jemanden, der sie nicht einfach alle töten wollte.

An diesem Abend wurde Severus allerdings einmal mehr eines Besseren belehrt. Dumbledore hatte ihm und Minerva gegenüber die Andeutung gemacht, dass das Ministerium sich vermehrt in Hogwarts einmischen würde. Er dachte dabei an Unmengen an zusätzlichen Papierkram. Nicht erwartet hatte Severus das, was sich an jedem Abend im Lehrerzimmer abspielen sollte.

Eine kleine, untersetzte Hexe trat vor sie, die sie mit ihrem zuckersüßen Lächeln einer nach dem anderen taxierte wie ein Wolf seine Beute. Dazu trug sie ein pinkes Kleid und hatte eine ebenso pinke Schleife in ihren langsam ergrauenden Haar. Severus fletschte instinktiv die Zähne. Das schlimmste war jedoch, dass er sie kannte. Er wusste wer oder was sie war.

„Sehr erfreut, mein Name ist Dolores Jane Umbridge. Erste Untersekretärin des Ministers.“, stellte sie sich vor als sei sie keine zukünftige Kollegin, sondern auf einem Behördengang.

Severus erinnerte sich an sie. Sie war die Sekretärin des Dunklen Lords gewesen. Schon damals hatte sie eine Affinität zu diesem zuckersüßen Auftreten und der Farbe Pink. Severus hatte sie damals allenfalls als nervtötend wahrgenommen. Es überraschte ihn allerdings auch nicht, dass jemand wie sie nach dem Krieg nicht besonders hart aufgeschlagen war.

Severus hielt sich den ganzen Abend bewusst im Hintergrund. Allerdings fragte er sich, ob sie ihn erkannte. Immerhin hatte er fast ein Jahr lang jeden Tag mit ihr zu tun.

Dumbledore, der sonst immer viel Wert auf gesellige Gepflogenheiten legte, vermied es sogar ihr seinen berühmten Brandwein anzubieten, den er sonst jeden Neuen im Kollegium unter die Nase hielt. Severus hob die Augenbrauen. Wenn das kein Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl war, dann wusste er auch nicht weiter.

Dieses traditionelle Zusammenkommen dauerte für gewöhnlich den ganzen Abend, heute war es hingegen schon nach einer Stunde vorüber. Auch weil Umbridge sagte sie müsse dem Minister noch berichten.

„Was denken Sie?“, fragte Minerva.

„Wir haben eine Aufpasserin bekommen.“, antwortete Severus. „Hüten Sie sich vor Ihr.“

„Severus …!“, stöhnte Minerva genervt.

„Nein, ich meine es ernst.“, entgegnete er.

„Das wäre das erste Mal in in fünfzehn Jahren, dass Sie nichts an einem neuen Kollegen auszusetzen hätten.“, sagte Minerva ernst.

„Ich kenne Sie.“, gab Severus zu.

„Sie? Woher?“, fragte Minerva erstaunt.

„Sie hat als Sekretärin für den Dunklen Lord gearbeitet. Weiß Albus davon?“

Gerade als er es ausgesprochen hatte kam Dumbledore auf sie zu.

„Was weiß ich?“, fragte er heiter.

„Severus ist der Ansicht Mrs Umbridge zu kennen.“, sagte Minerva.

„Was soll das denn heißen?“, empörte sich Severus. „Ich habe mit ihr gearbeitet. Vor dem Krieg.“

„Sie war aber keine Todesserin.“, bemerkte Dumbledore.

„Mag sein.“, sagte Severus kleinlaut. „Aber wenn Fudge sie schickt, um uns auf die Finger zu schauen, dann wird es hässlich.“

„Solange wir ihr keinen Anlass geben, Severus.“, sagte Dumbledore tadelnd als sei er noch ein Schüler.

Severus brummte nur ungehalten in sich hinein, antwortete jedoch nichts. Als würde er je irgendjemanden einen Anlass geben!

\-------------------------------------

Auf der jährlichen Eröffnungsfeier gab es kein anderes Thema als die Lügen, die im Tagespropheten publiziert wurden. Kaum eine Schülergruppe ging an Severus vorbei ohne darüber zu reden, ob Dumbledore noch bei Trost war oder Potter ein geltungssüchtiger Idiot. So gern er Letzterem auch zugestimmt hätte, die Realität war weit unangenehmer. Und er hasste es wirklich sich gedanklich hinter Harry Potter stellen zu müssen.

Severus setzte sich an seinen angestammten Platz am Lehrertisch. Minerva hatte sich bereits mit dem Sprechenden Hut in der Hand vor den Hocker positioniert auf dem die Erstklässler ihren Häusern zugeteilt wurden. Die Schüler liefen verunsichert zwischen den bereits besetzten Haustischen hindurch und stoppten vor Minerva, die wie jedes Jahr gut hörbar das kommende Ritual erklärte. Anschließend wurden die Erstklässler nacheinander aufgerufen, setzten sich auf den Hocker und bekamen den Hut aufgesetzt, der sogleich ihre Häuser ausrief.

Nachdem alle Erstklässer zugeteilt waren und sich an ihre Tische setzten stand Dumbledore auf, um – ebenfalls wie jedes Jahr – die Hausordnung wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen.

„Des weiteren“, sagte Dumbledore. „begrüßen wir Professor Raue-Pritsche aus dem Ruhestand zurück, während Professor Hagrid krank gemeldet ist. Zudem begrüßen wir Professor Dolores Umbridge auf dem Posten von Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.“  
Verhaltenes Klatschen folgte. Der Schulleiter wollte fortfahren, wurde aber von einem süßlichen „chrm chrm“ unterbrochen. Es war Umbridge, die rechts von Severus saß und sich plötzlich erhob. Nicht einmal er hätte die Dreistigkeit besessen Dumbledore beim traditionellen Festessen zu unterbrechen.

„Wenn Sie erlauben, Professor Dumbledore, ich möchte gern etwas sagen.“

Albus sah sie entgeistert an und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Natürlich.“, sagte er schließlich.

„Ich freue mich hier zu sein und eure strahlenden Gesichter, zu mir aufblicken zu sehen ...“

Absolut niemand strahlte sie an oder lächelte oder schien auch nur im Geringsten zu wissen, was diese Frau von ihnen wollte. Ein Kunststück, dass nicht einmal Severus fertiggebracht hätte.

„Ich freue mich sehr darauf Sie alle kennen zu lernen und bin mir sicher wir werden allerbeste Freunde ...“, sagte Umbridge weiter.

Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er sah demonstrativ auf den leeren Teller vor sich.

Allerbeste Freunde, dachte er. Schon klar.

„Das Ministerium hat der Ausbildung junger Hexen und Zauberer immer allergrößte Bedeutung beigemessen. Jeder Schulleiter und jede Schulleiterin von Hogwarts hat etwas Neues hinzugefügt.“, sagte Umbridge und nickte Dumbledore mit süßem Lächeln zu. „Das ist auch gut so, doch dem Fortschritt um des Fortschritts willen muss Einhalt geboten werden. Wir müssen bewahren, was es wert ist bewahrt zu werden und Gepflogenheiten ablegen, die schleunigst verboten gehören.“

Umbridge setzte sich wieder.

„Ähm ja … das war sehr lehrreich.“, sagte Dumbledore und klatschte als Einziger. Er hörte sogleich damit auf und fuhr mit seiner eigentlichen Rede fort.

Severus blickte aus den Augenwinkeln zu Umbridge. Sie lächelte zuckersüß in die Menge. Er verspürte den Drang mit dem Stuhl von ihr weg zu rutschen, ließ es dann aber doch. Severus wusste ja, dass es Ärger bedeutete, wenn das Ministerium sich in Hogwarts einmischte.

\-----------------------------------------

Bereits am nächsten Tag erkannte Severus, was es hieß, wenn Dolores Umbridge sich in Schulangelegenheiten einmischte. Vieler seiner Slytherins erzählten ihm von dem unsäglichen Unterricht bei ihr, der sogar schlimmer sein sollte als sein eigener. Diese Art von Kompliment musste Severus erst einmal verdauen.

Tatsächlich wendeten sie keinerlei Zauber bei ihr an und sollten vor allem in Büchern ohne Anleitungen lesen und Texte auswendig lernen. Severus legte die Stirn in falten und kratzte sich an der Schläfe. So einen Unsinn hatte er nicht einmal den Korrekturen letzte Woche gelesen.

Da hatten sie sich ja etwas eingehandelt. Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste nur aus Büchern lernen? Das war absurd. Nicht einmal ihm wäre so etwas für den Unterricht eingefallen. Allerdings war Severus auch kein Bürokrat.

Die Stimmung bei den Hauslehrern war schnell auf dem Nullpunkt angelangt. Zig Schüler beschwerten sich bei Ihnen über ihre neue Lehrerin. Das hatte Severus noch nie erlebt und hier hatten schon so einige Idioten den Posten für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste bekommen. Sie alle wussten, dass Dumbledore sie nicht loswerden konnte. Sie unterstand Fudge und so konnten sie nicht mehr tun als den Frust auszuhalten.

Das alles war jedoch nichts gegen die Welle der Entrüstung, die eine weitere Woche später folgen sollte. Einige seiner Schüler zeigten ihm ihre Handflächen in die Sätze eingeritzt waren wie „Ich soll keine Lügen erzählen!“ oder „Ich soll die Disziplin einhalten!“

Severus wusste wie das von statten ging. Umbridge hatte zu seiner Zeit eine Feder, die keinerlei Tinte brauchte, weil man damit in seinem eigenen Blut schrieb. Severus hatte damals seinen Arbeitsvertrag bei Tom Riddle damit unterschrieben. Er hatte immer geglaubt diese Feder sei Riddles Idee gewesen, doch nun war er sich da nicht mehr so sicher. Severus konnte nicht mehr tun als den Schmerz seiner Schüler zu lindern. Was Umbridge da tat war absolut inakzeptabel. Leider sah er nur keinerlei Möglichkeit sie davon abzuhalten. Sie war schon damals eine alte Hexe gewesen – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.


	4. Illoyalität

Es verging kaum eine Woche in der Umbridge es nicht schaffte jemanden gegen sich aufzubringen. Es herrschte eine derart angesäuerte Atmosphäre unter Schülern und Lehrern, die nur schwer zu unterdrücken war. Severus ging ihr nach Möglichkeit aus dem Weg, trotzdem nutzte sie jede Gelegenheit, um ihnen klar zu machen, wer ihrer Meinung nach wirklich das Sagen hatte.

Severus stand in der Vorhalle und war zur Aufsicht eingeteilt. Seine bloße Anwesenheit reichte in der Regel damit sich die meisten Schüler benahmen. Seit Umbridge hier war hatte er ohnehin das Gefühl die meisten von ihnen würden seine stechenden Blicke durchaus ihrer neuen Lehrerin vorziehen. Es war schon seltsam für Severus zu merken, dass es jemanden gab, der es noch schlechter machte als er.

Plötzlich hörte er deutlich Minervas' ungehaltene Stimme am oberen Ende der Treppe. Es wurde still in der sonst so geschäftigen Vorhalle als sie Sie und Umbridge erblickten.

„Ich fordere Sie nur auf sich bei der Bestrafung von Schülern an die Anwendung der vorgeschriebenen Disziplinarmaßnahmen zu beschränken!“

„Es ist sicher dumm von mir, aber es klingt als zweifelten Sie meine Autorität in meinem eigenen Klassenzimmer an, Minerva?“, fragte Umbridge zuckersüß und stellte sich symbolisch eine Treppenstufe über sie.

„Ganz und gar nicht, Dolores!“, sagte Minerva und stellte sich die gleiche Stufe. „Nur Ihre mittelalterlichen Praktiken!“

„Ich bedauere, Teuerste, aber Zweifel an meinen Praktiken sind Zweifel am Ministerium und in Folge dessen auch am Minister höchstpersönlich! Ich bin eine tolerante Frau, aber es gibt eine Sache, die ich auf gar keinen Fall dulde und das ist Illoyalität!“, sagte Umbridge so laut und deutlich, dass es jeder in der Halle hören konnte.

„Illoyalität?“, sagte Minerva fassungslos. Sie stieg eine Treppenstufe herunter, woraufhin Umbridge sich vor ihr aufbaute.

„Die Zustände in Hogwarts sind noch viel schlimmer als ich erwartet habe! Cornelius wird ohne Zweifel unverzüglich handeln!“

Minerva machte ein Gesicht als würde nicht mehr viel fehlen und sie würde sich auf sie stürzten und mit ihr einen Ringkampf ausfechten wollen. Umbridge drehte sich auf der Stufe um und ging wieder nach oben.

Es war einer jenen seltenen Momente in denen Severus seine Kollegin fast etwas ratlos ansah. Was zum Teufel hatte er da gerade gesehen? Minerva rauschte sichtlich schlecht gelaunt an ihm vorbei. Die Schüler starrten ihr ebenso fassungslos hinterher. Severus entschied sich, dass seine Aufsichtspflicht warten konnte und ging ihr hinterher. 

„Minerva!“, sagte er und sie blieb stehen, wandte sich aber derart wütend um, dass Severus Angst bekam sie würde ihn anstelle von Umbridge schlagen wollen.

„Illoyalität!“, giftete Minerva. „Illoyalität! Was glaubt Sie eigentlich wer Sie ist?“

„So viel zum Thema; Ihr keinen Anlass geben.“, sagte Severus.

„Argh!“, machte Minerva angewidert. „Warum sind Sie hier?“

„Ich dachte, ich sehe nach, ob sie nicht aus lauter Wut dem Vandalismus verfallen.“, entgegnete Severus.

„Diese Frau ist eine gottverdammte ...“

„Na, na, Minerva, Sie werden jetzt doch blasphemisch?“

„Ich werde noch etwas ganz Anderes.“, sagte sie aufgebracht.

„Trinken Sie einen Tee. Essen Sie ihre Ingwerkekse.“, sagte Severus.

„Seit wann lasse ich mir eigentlich von Ihnen Tipps zum Herunterfahren geben?“, fragte Minerva.

„Sie sollten noch welche backen. Ich vermute wir brauchen bald alle welche.“, riet Severus ihr.

Es war selten genug, dass er die Ratschläge verteilte und nicht umgedreht. Minerva schnaufte gut hörbar.

„Umbridge hat auch Schülern von mir übel mitgespielt. Wenn Sie so weiter macht geht mir noch das Diptam aus.“, sagte Severus.

„Es ist unglaublich, was Sie sich herausnimmt.“, antwortete Minerva immer noch wütend.

„Wir können das nur leider nicht ändern. Und wenn Sie ihre Drohung wahr macht, dann steht uns bald noch wesentlich Unangenehmeres bevor.“

„Ich entschuldige mich.“, sagte Minerva plötzlich. Severus blickte sie verdutzt an. „Sie hatten Recht, Severus, vor ihr muss man sich in Acht nehmen.“

„Ich habe ja meistens Recht.“, gab er zu bedenken und erntete einen stechenden Blick von seiner Kollegin.

\----------------------------

Es dauerte nicht lang und sie sahen, was Umbridge meinte als sie sagte sie würde unverzüglich handeln. Am Morgen des nächsten Montags zierte ein unangenehme Schlagzeile die Titelseite des Tagespropheten.

Dolores Jane Umbridge zur Großinquisitorin von Hogwarts ernannt

Großinqui-was?, dachte Severus noch kurz, bevor ihm klar wurde, was das hieß. Im Artikel kündigte Fudge eine „Schulreform“ an deren Ziel es war über Umbridge die gesamte Schule zu kontrollieren. Sie gaben ihr Befugnisse, um Lehrer zu bewerten oder zu entlassen. Gleichzeitig stellte sie neue Regeln für die Ordnung auf, die nur als drakonisch beschrieben werden konnten. Der Minister wollte Dumbledores Macht einschränken wo es nur ging. Fudge glaubte mittlerweile wohl selbst er sei das Ziel irgendeiner ominösen Verschwörung.

Severus ließ gerade die Schüler der fünften Klasse ins Labor als er dieses widerliche und so charakteristische „chrm chrm“ hinter sich hörte. Er wandte sich langsam um und sah Umbridge wie sie mit einem Klemmbrett in der Hand an ihm vorbei spazierte.

Bewertung der Lehrer, he? Severus wusste, dass er sich zusammennehmen musste, aber wenn sie ihm krumm käme, dann wusste er schon, was er antworten würde.

Er schloss die Tür hinter sich geräuschvoll und ging nach vorn zu seinem Pult.

„Seite zweihundertvierundvierzig im Buch aufschlagen. Abschnitt B. Den Trank den Sie da sehen ist als Vorbereitung auf Ihre ZAGs dieses Jahr zu werten.“

„Chrm chrm“ machte es neben ihm. Severus zwang sich zur Geduld.

„Ich dulde normalerweise keine Störung meines Unterrichts, noch nicht einmal durch andere Professoren.“, sagte er ohne Umbridge anzusehen.

„Sie wissen, dass ich hier bin um Sie zu bewerten, mein Bester?“

Hatte sie gerade „mein Bester“ zu ihm gesagt? Ihm wurde langsam klar warum Minerva so ausgeflippt war. Das ertrug ja niemand länger als eine Minute.

„Wenn nicht, dann säßen Sie draußen vor der Tür.“, antwortete Severus.

Umbridge kritzelte etwas auf ihr Formblatt.

„Fahren Sie nur fort.“, sagte sie zuckersüß.

„Auf der Seite in Ihrem Buch finden Sie alle Zutaten und Anleitungen, die Sie brauchen. Ich werde Sie bewerten wie als wenn dies eine reale Prüfungssituation wäre also strengen Sie sich an.“

„Chrm chrm“ machte es schon wieder neben ihm.

„Könnten Sie mir einige Fragen beantworten?“, sagte Umbridge.

„Jaa.“, grollte er unüberhörbar.

„Wie lange genau arbeiten Sie schon an dieser Schule?“

„Seit vierzehn Jahren.“, sagte Severus und sah zu wie sie wieder auf ihr Klemmbrett kritzelte.

„Und wie ich hörte haben Sie sich mehrmals als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste beworben, ist das korrekt?“

„Jaaa.“, grollte er noch viel ausgedehnter ihr entgegen.

„Das war dann wohl nicht sehr erfolgreich?“, sagte sie zuckersüß.

Severus baute sich vor ihr auf und stemmte die Arme in die Seiten.

„Hören Sie, Dolores, spielen Sie ihre Spielchen wo anders. Wenn die unbedingt einen auf Spanische Inquisition machen wollen, dann habe ich hier bestimmt noch irgendwo eine hübsche, kleine Streckbank für Sie herumstehen.“

Es herrschte absolute Stille im Raum. Seine Schüler spürten die Spannung zwischen ihm und Umbridge und das kurz davor war zu explodieren.

„Sie wissen, dass das in Ihre Bewertung eingeht?“, fragte sie.

Severus Nasenflügel bebten wie die Nüstern eines wütenden Pferdes. Es fehlte nicht viel und er würde irgendetwas ganz und gar unüberlegtes tun.

„Und ich hörte ebenfalls, dass Sie ein ehemaliger Todesser sind.“, sagte Umbridge weiter. „Ist es üblich, dass Professor Dumbledore Straftäter einstellt?“

„Raus!“, sagte er ihr gefährlich ruhig und wies zur Tür.

Umbridge wartete nicht darauf, dass er sie angriff, sondern spazierte aus dem Zimmer als sei nichts gewesen. Sie hatte ihren Spaß und ihn vor seiner Klasse bloßgestellt. Die Schüler blickten ihn verunsichert an.

„Weitermachen.“, sagte er tonlos und ließ sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder.

Severus bebte am ganzen Leib. Ihm war klar, dass sie ihn bewusst provozieren wollte, doch er konnte nicht anders als absolut wütend zu sein. Nach dem Unterricht ging er nach Hogsmead, um sich bei einigen Gläsern Bier wieder zu beruhigen.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Aberforth.

„Ganz – bestimmt – nicht.“

„Ist es wegen diese Ministeriumsschabrake?“, fragte Aberforth. „Die war auch schon hier. Hat sich über die Hygiene beschwert und meinte sie würde dafür sorgen, dass meine Kneipe geschlossen wird.“

„Ich könnte sie umbringen.“, sagte Severus nur.

„Da bist du wohl nicht der Einzige.“, bemerkte Aberforth. „Warum mein Bruder das so geschehen lässt ist mir ein Rätsel.“

„Ihm sind tatsächlich die Hände gebunden. Das Ministerium will einen kleinen Machtkampf ausfechten.“, antwortete Severus.

„Passt nur auf, dass es kein größerer Machtkampf wird.“, mahnte Aberforth an.

Severus schwieg und trank sein Bier.

\-------------------------------------

„Wir müssen etwas unternehmen!“, sagte Minerva in Dumbledores Büro.

Alle Fachlehrer, außer Umbridge, waren anwesend.

„Als Sie bei der Bewertung bei mir war hat sie doch tatsächlich meine Größe gemessen!“, ereiferte sich Flitwick, den sonst nicht viel aus der Ruhe bringen konnte. „Meine Größe! Als habe das etwas mit meinen Qualitäten als Lehrer zu tun!“

„Sie hat wirklich jeden von uns schlecht dastehen lassen, Filius.“, sagte Severus.

„Ich kann nichts gegen Sie unternehmen, so leid es mir tut.“, sagte Dumbledore.

„Dann tun wir es eben.“, antwortete Minerva.

„Oh ja, ihr könnte ein bedauerlicher Unfall passieren.“, sagte Severus und erntete strenge Blicke von seinen Kollegen. „War nur so ein Gedanke.“

„Ich verstehe Ihre Frustration und Ihre Wut, aber wenn sie das tun wird sie nur stärker. Wir müssen diese Situation aussitzen, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.“, entgegnete Dumbledore und versuchte es mildernd klingen zu lassen.

„Und was wenn es nicht besser wird? Wenn Fudge ihr trotzdem mehr und mehr Macht gibt?“, sagte Minerva. „Wie sollen wir für das Wohlergehen unserer Schüler sorgen, wenn diese Hexe ...“ Sie sprach das Wort bewusst abfällig aus. „... hier alles und jeden terrorisiert?“

„Ich weiß.“, sagte Dumbledore ruhig. „Dem Minister ist mit Vernunft, fürchte ich, nicht beizukommen. Er glaubt tatsächlich, dass wir hier eine Armee aufbauen, um ihn aus dem Amt zu jagen.“

„Wenn er so weiter macht kommt mir das noch wie ein guter Plan vor.“, sagte Minerva trotzig.

„Tun Sie nichts Unvernünftiges, Sie alle.“, ermahnte der Schulleiter sie. „Wir können es uns einfach nicht leisten.“


	5. Frisch bewertet

Trotz des vielen Ärgers den Umbridge ihnen machte durften sie nicht ihr Ziel aus den Augen verlieren. Allen voran Severus. So sehr er es auch hasste Potter den Wölfen vorzuwerfen. Es war fast unmöglich das zu tun, was ihm aufgetragen wurde, ohne die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Er musste sich also etwas einfallen lassen.

Die Gelegenheit auf die Severus wartete ergab sich unerwarteter Weise im Zaubertrankunterricht. Er gab den Schülern einen weiteren Trank zur Prüfungsvorbereitung auf und ging durch die Tischreihen. Die meisten wären bei einer Prüfung wohl schon nach fünf Minuten durchgefallen, weil sie einfach ihre Aufgaben nicht richtig lasen.

„Was ist das, Potter?“, fragte Severus ungehalten als er vor dem Kessel des Jungen stehen blieb. Dieser rührte mit Schweiß auf der Stirn in seinem Trank herum, der alles beinhaltete nur nicht das geforderte Elixier.

„Wollen Sie zusammen mit Longbottom Nachsitzen?“, fragte Severus scharf.

„Ich hab doch überhaupt nichts …!“, fing Potter an zu protestieren.

„Eben. Überhaupt nichts. Wäre das eine echte Prüfung, dann wären Sie krachend durchgefallen!“

„Wir haben noch Zeit! Das ist nicht fair!“, mokierte sich sein Freund Weasley zusätzlich.

„Mr Weasley möchte auch nachsitzen? Davon abgesehen erkenne ich eine totale Katastrophe, wenn ich sie sehe.“, entgegnete Severus.

Er konnte förmlich sehen wie die Köpfe von Weasley und Potter rot wurden und nicht viel fehlte und sie würden etwas sehr dummes sagen. Ihre Freundin Granger versuchte es mit einem warnenden Blick, doch die beiden waren so auf ihren gehassten Lehrer fixiert, dass sie das war nicht wahrnahmen.

„Sie können nicht einfach …!“, begann Potter, doch Severus schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und Nachsitzen, achtzehn Uhr, Potter. Glauben Sie mir, das können Sie brauchen!“

Potter und Weasley entglitten völlig die Gesichtszüge. Granger seufze als wolle sie sagen; „Ich hab's euch doch gesagt!“

Die ganze restliche Stunde brodelten Potter und Weasley förmlich vor sich hin und rissen sich nur zusammen, weil sie nicht noch mehr Punkte verlieren wollten. Severus wusste, dass das nicht die feine, englische Art war, aber er musste Potter schließlich irgendwie absondern, auch wenn er es nicht gerne tat.

Am Abend erschien Potter einige Minuten verspätet vor Severus' Büro.

„Zu spät, Potter. Wie immer.“, sagte er.

Der Junge schnaufte und schluckte herunter, was ihm ganz offensichtlich auf der Zunge lag. Severus knallte ihn die Prüfungsaufgabe von heute Früh auf den Tisch. Potter sah ihn für einen Augenblick verwirrt an.

„Haben Sie keine Krötenhirne zum sortieren?“, fragte Potter frech.

„Es liegt in unser beider Interesse, dass Sie diese ZAGs schaffen, so ungern ich das auch zugebe.“, sagte Severus und log damit noch nicht einmal.

Wenn Potter durch seine Prüfungen fiel, käme er nicht in die Oberstufenklasse und das würde bedeuten, dass er Hogwarts verlassen würde. So sehr Severus es leid war auf den Jungen aufzupassen, draußen wäre es viel schwieriger. Er hatte also ein durchaus berechtigtes Interesse daran, dass Potter seine ZAGs schaffte. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass Dumbledore ihn dann einen Kopf kürzer gemacht hätte, wenn nicht.

„Also?“, fragte Severus. „Was haben Sie heute falsch gemacht?“

Potter sah ihn an als habe er sich verhört. Er blickte auf sein Blatt und zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Sie üben das, verstanden? Und zwar so lange bis Sie neben Longbottom nicht aussehen wie ein Troll.“

Potter presste die Lippen wütend aufeinander. Sicher lag ihm gerade mal wieder etwas ganz und gar blödes auf der Zunge. Dann begann er ohne Umschweife seinen Tisch vorzubereiten und an dem Trank zu arbeiten. Severus setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und wartete bis Potter ganz in seine Aufgabe vertieft war. Legilimentik brauchte Augenkontakt. Er drang nur ganz zart in Potters Kopf ein, so dass er es nicht merkte und durchforstete seinen Geist nach Dingen, die ihm halfen Potters Kopf für größere Eingebungen zu öffnen. Wie erwartet fand Severus jede Menge pubertären Zorn auf alles und jeden. Ganz besonders aber auf ihn, der ihn ja so ungerecht behandelte. Er bestätigte Potters Wut und ließ sie gären. Unkontrollierte Emotionen waren das einfachste Einfallstor in den Geist eines Menschen. Nur ein ganz besonders beherrschter Geist hätte den Angriff eines Legilimentors abwehren können. Severus hatte diese Fähigkeit erlernt in einer Zeit als er selbst so ein zorniger Jugendlicher war, doch er hatte sie benutzt um Geheimnisse vor sich und allen anderen zu verbergen. Vielleicht hätte Severus damals einfach mit jemanden über sein gefühltes Chaos reden sollen anstatt es tief in sich zu vergraben. Nach dem Tod seiner Mutter hatte er jedoch niemanden mehr mit dem er ein solches Gespräch hätte führen können.

„Ach, verflucht!“, hörte er Potter zischen.

Severus erhob sich und ging zum Tisch des Jungen. Im Kessel quellte etwas vor sich hin, dass schon mehr nach dem aussah, was auf dem Zettel stand. Trotzdem war es noch ein gutes Stück entfernt von einem „Prüfung bestanden“.

„Wissen Sie inzwischen, was Sie immer falsch machen?“, fragte Severus.

Potter funkelte ihn zornig an.

„Dann sagen Sie es mir doch!“, presste der Junge zwischen seinen Lippen hervor.

„Konzentration, Potter. Es ist immer die Konzentration. Es mag ja sein, dass es wo anders ausreicht einfach der berühmte Harry Potter zu sein, doch in diesem Fall ...“ Severus schüttelte vielsagend den Kopf. „Sie müssen sich einfach mal zusammenreißen.“

„Seien Sie still!“, fauchte Potter ihn an. So heftig, dass es selbst Severus überraschte. „Sie wissen nichts!“

„Da irrst du dich.“, antwortete Severus. Er hatte es eingerührt, jetzt musste er es auch ausbaden. Zorn war vermutlich die gefährlichste aller Eingebungen.

„Sie … Sie …!“ Potter deutete mit dem Finger wütend auf ihn. Unvermittelt schnappte er sich den Kessel und warf ihn samt des blubbernden Inhalts nach Severus. Er wisch geschickt aus und der halbfertige Trank verätzte den Boden. Potter schnappte sich seine Sachen und stampfte aus dem Raum.

Es würde ohne Zweifel eine ganze Zeit dauern bis dem Jungen bewusst wurde, was er da gerade getan hatte. Severus würde es ihm nachsehen. Sein kleiner Eingriff in Potters Gemütszustand hatte eine enorme Wirkung. Sollte es jemand mit mehr versuchen, dann war die Katastrophe abzusehen. Ob es sich dabei um Severus handelte oder den Dunklen Lord war dabei einerlei. Beim Blick in Potters Geist hatte er gemerkt wie dessen Emotionen bereits bei der kleinsten Reizung überkochten. Das erinnerte ihn ja eher an Sirius Black als an James Potter. Letzterer war arrogant und zuweilen bösartig ihm gegenüber. Black hingegen war schon als Teenager leicht zu reizen und Severus hatte ihn oft einfach nur zum Spaß auf die Palme gebracht. Der heutige Sirius Black schien da kaum dazugelernt zu haben. Vielleicht färbte sein Pate ja auf den Jungen ab.

Severus beseitigte mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs die zischende Flüssigkeit auf dem Boden. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte bräuchte es nicht viel damit Potter sich völlig vergaß. Er wäre einem Legilimentor, der es auf ihn abgesehen hatte, völlig ausgeliefert. Severus bräuchte seinen Geist nicht erst zu öffnen, er war ja jetzt schon ein emotionales Pulverfass. Das würde er mit Dumbledore besprechen müssen. 

\--------------------------------------

Das Gespräch zwischen Severus und dem Schulleiter verlief überraschend knapp. Sie behandelten Potter seit letzten Jahr ohnehin schon wie ein rohes Ei und nun würden sie das weiter verschärfen. Die Vision, die der Junge letztes Jahr von Barty Crouch Jr. hatte, sorgte dafür dass sie zurecht alarmiert waren. Es dauerte nicht lange bis Voldemort begriff, dass diese Verbindung in zwei Richtungen funktionierte. Allerdings war Potters innere Abwehr bisher stärker gewesen. Als Severus in seinen Kopf drang war da nichts. Wenn er mit einer solchen Leichtigkeit in seinen Verstand drang, dann wäre es im Fall des Dunklen Lords als würde ein nackter Balg vor ihm liegen.

Severus wusste, dass der Preis den sie für diese Art der Informationsbeschaffung zu hoch sein würde. Potter würde alles, was er wusste, ohne zu zögern an Voldemort weitergeben, ob er nun wollte oder nicht. Sie hatten so was ja geahnt und dem Jungen eine Informationssperre auferlegt. Niemand sollte Potter einweihen oder ihm auch nur irgendetwas sagen. Es war schon töricht genug ihn die paar Wochen im Grimmauldplatz wohnen zu lassen.

Severus lief den Weg zum Quidditschfeld hoch. Er hörte die lärmenden Massen. Nichts interessierte ihn aktuell weniger als dieses blöde Spiel. Severus lief an der Tribüne vorbei und sah einige Slytherins vor dem Stadion mit einem Banner auf dem „Weasley ist unser King!“ stand. Er hatte am Rande mitbekommen, dass Potters Freund jetzt im Team der Gryffindors war. Wer allerdings auf den Quatsch mit den Bannern gekommen war wollte Severus lieber gar nicht wissen. Er holte sein Zigarettenpäckchen aus der Manteltasche und wollte eigentlich noch eine Rauchen bevor er sich auf die Lehrertribüne bequemte als er plötzlich jemanden den Weg hinaufkommen sah, den er hier nicht erwartet hätte: Es war Lucius.

„Was tust du hier?“, fragte Severus ohne seinen alten Freund zu begrüßen.

„Ministeriumsangelegenheit.“, antwortete Lucius kühl.

„So so.“

„Ich muss mit dir reden.“, sagte Lucius. „Unter vier Augen.“

Severus nickte und sie gingen ein Stück bis zum Waldrand.

„Also, was ist?“, fragte Severus.

„Unser gemeinsamer neuer-alter Chef schickt mich. Er sorgt sich, weil du so lange mit deiner Aufgabe brauchst.“, sagte Lucius.

„Es läuft alles wie geplant.“, antwortete Severus. „Potters Abwehr steht im Abseits, wenn du verstehst. Warum kontaktiert er mich eigentlich nicht selbst?“

„Offenbar will er deine Tarnung nicht gefährden.“

„Wie gütig von ihm.“, entgegnete Severus.

„Ein gut gemeinter Rat, lass ihn nicht zu lange warten.“, sagte Lucius.

„Glaubt er das ist ein Kinderspiel, wo ich doch jeden Tag von Dumbledore und Umbridge überwacht werde? Wir müssen das vorsichtig angehen, sonst bekommt das Ministerium Wind davon.“, sagte Severus. „Er wird schon bald haben, was er möchte.“

Ihm war klar, das Lucius nur der Bote war, doch er würde ihm gegenüber an seiner Loyalität keinen Zweifel aufkommen lassen.

„Wie bald?“, fragte Lucius.

„Zeitig genug.“, entgegnete Severus.

„Na schön, wie du meinst. Ich werde es ihm ausrichten.“

„Tu das.“, sagte Severus mit Nachdruck. „Bist nur deshalb hier?“

Lucius sah sich um als habe er Angst selbst im Wald könne jemand lauschen.

„Ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit dich zu fragen wie es dir damit geht. Mit alldem.“, sagte sein Freund gedämpft.

„Du hast Angst.“, stellte Severus trocken fest.

„Natürlich habe ich die. Vor ein paar Wochen dachte ich noch das sei alles nur ein böser Traum.“, sagte Lucius.

„Wir tun was wir tun müssen, nicht wahr?“, sagte Severus.

„Ich fürchte nur, dass es dieses Mal noch schlimmer wird.“

„Lass das nicht unseren gemeinsamen Freund hören. Der tötet dich dafür.“, antwortete Severus.

„Ich weiß. Das ist alles ein Test, oder?“, fragte Lucius.

„Noch, ja.“, stimmte Severus ihm zu.

Severus war sich völlig im klaren, dass diese ganze Geschichte mit der Prophezeiung für Voldemort nur dazu diente die Spreu vom Weizen zu trennen. Er teste neue und alte Loyalitäten aus und das auf die brutalstmögliche Art. Durchzufallen bedeutete, dass sie sterben würden.

Er klopfte seinem alten Freund auf die Schulter und ging in Richtung des Quidditschfeldes davon. Sein Fernbleiben wurde sicher schon bemerkt und er wollte Umbridge nicht einen weiteren Grund geben ihn zu überprüfen.

\---------------------------

Am Sonntagmorgen saß Severus in seinem Büro und korrigierte mit der Zigarette im Mund einige Prüfungsvorbereitungen durch als eine Eule durch das Kellerfenster geflattert kam und einen rosa Brief fallen ließ, der eine Note Channel aufwies. Es passte ja irgendwie zu Umbridge ihr Briefpapier zu parfümieren.

Genervt riss Severus den Brief auf und fand darin eine ellenlange Auswertung seines Unterrichts. Es gab eine Punktetabelle in die eingetragen war wie gut oder schlecht sie abschnitten. Severus' war gerade so durchgekommen, was ihn ehrlich überraschte. Darunter fand er eine Abhandlung, was genau der „Großinqusitorin von Hogwarts“ alles an seinem Unterricht missfiel. Kurz gesagt; seine Person, aber gab sie zu bedenken, dass er ja fachlich durchaus seine Kompetenz hätte. Zudem wurden sie nach Punkten bewertet wie „Durchschnittliche Körpergröße“ oder „ministeriumstreues Verhalten vor der Klasse“. Severus prustete verächtlich. War das ihr ernst? Dieses ganze Pamphlet las sich wie eine Mischung aus Rassenkunde und persönlicher Checkliste für Verachtung. Da konnte Severus wirklich nicht mithalten. Er machte manchmal gemeine Bemerkungen, aber das hier war einfach nur die Höhe!

Es klopfte an seiner Tür.

„Herein!“, sagte er.

Minerva McGonagall trat ein und wedelte mit ihrer ganz eigenen Horrorversion einer Lehrerbewertung herum.

„Ich sehe, Sie haben ebenfalls das Vergnügen.“, sagte sie deutlich verärgert.

„Ich bin fast durchgefallen.“, sagte Severus.

„Genau wie Filius.“, entgegnete Minerva. „Und Sie hat es doch tatsächlich gewagt mich in meinem Unterricht aufbrausend zu nennen. Ich?“

„Ich bin der böse Ministeriumsschreck in Schwarz. Was soll ich sagen?“, entgegnete Severus.

„Die anderen …“ Minerva atmete tief. „... Wir, also die anderen Hauslehrer und ich, haben herausbekommen, dass es Umbridge auf Sibyll abgesehen hat. Sie hat offenbar ganz furchtbare Dinge in ihre Auswertung geschrieben.“

„Du hältst doch nichts von Wahrsagen.“, erinnerte Severus sie.

„Natürlich, das ist ein unsinniger, esoterischer Zweig der Magie und Sibyll ist weder als Medium noch als Lehrerin besonders herausragend.“

„Sie ist schrecklich.“, gab Severus zu bedenken.

„Severus!“, empörte sich Minerva.

„Sibyll kann einem nicht einmal das Wetter vorhersagen.“

„Darum geht es nicht.“, ereiferte sich Minerva. „Wenn man mal absieht, dass ich Sie als Kollegin ebenso schätze wie Sie, Severus, ...“

„Was für ein Kompliment!“, gab Severus zu bedenken, doch Minerva überhörte es.

„... dann denken Sie wenigstens daran, dass wir Sie brauchen.“

„Haben Sie mit Dumbledore geredet?“, fragte Severus.

„Ja. Als Schulleiter kann er Sie noch schützen, aber wie lange wird das so bleiben?“

„Dumbledore behält Sie bloß hier, weil Sie diese Prophezeiung gemacht hat. Das wissen Sie so gut wie ich. Wenn wir uns geschlossen vor Sie stellen, dann wird sich unser pinkes Monster zwangsläufig fragen warum.“

„Weil wir ein solidarisches Kollegium sind.“, sagte Minerva scharf.

„Sehen Sie, genau das ist es. Umbridge hat vom ersten Tag an versucht uns zu entzweien. Je mehr wir jedoch gegen sie ankämpfen desto heftiger wird ihr Terror werden. Sie wird zweifellos glauben wir und nicht zuletzt Dumbledore hätten etwas vor. Es geht eben nicht nur darum Sibyll zu helfen, sondern auch uns und dem Orden. Es könnte klüger sein Umbridges Zorn nicht auf uns zu lenken.“

„Ich habe nicht gehört, dass Sie das gesagt haben.“, meinte Minerva sichtlich ungehalten.

„Wie Sie wollen.“, antwortete Severus. „Aber halten Sie mich da raus. Ich darf meine Tarnung nicht durch Umbridge gefährden. So sehr ich das Biest auch hasse.“

„Schade, dass Sie das so sehen.“, sagte Minerva.

„Ich bin der böse Lehrer, schon vergessen?“, entgegnete Severus und kassierte dafür einen strengen Blick von ihr, der ihm sagte, dass Sie ihm am liebsten Hauspunkte abgezogen hätte für diese Bemerkung.

Minerva drehte sich um und ging. Severus tat es ehrlich leid, doch er durfte sich nicht in irgendetwas hineinziehen lassen.


	6. Ein tollkühner Plan

Severus Snape wusste, dass die Zeit gegen ihn arbeitete. Wenn er Voldemort weiterhin vertröstete würde er misstrauisch werden. Es war kein gutes Zeichen, dass er Lucius zu ihm geschickt hatte. Dennoch musste er zunächst diesen einen Abstecher machen, den er hier gerade unternahm. Er trug seine alte Lederjacke und ging den Weg vor sich entlang. Die Wollmütze hatte er tief ins Gesicht gezogen. In seiner Hand erleuchtete eine Taschenlampe den Weg. Magie hätte ihn nur verraten. Er kannte den Weg. Er war schon oft mit Jason hier gewesen. Sie hatten sich den Ort gemeinsam ausgesucht. Für den Fall, das der Dunkle Lord wieder auferstehen würde. Es war ein tollkühner Plan, den sie vor Jahren ersonnen hatten. Ein Plan den weder Dumbledore, das Ministerium oder Voldemort je erfahren durften. Das verdammte Schicksal der Welt hing davon ab.

Er öffnete die behäbige Stahltür, die den Weg in das Innere des Berges offenbarte. In der Zwischenschleuse gingen die Lichter an. Er legte den großen Hebel an der Wand um und betrat das Innere der Anlage. Hinter der nächsten Tür wartete Jason Murlahey.

„Hast dir ja ganz schön Zeit gelassen.“, sagte er.

„War nicht zu vermeiden.“, sagte Severus.

Jason nickte und sie gingen in den Teil des Bunkers in die Mannschaftsquartiere waren. Dort warteten bereits John und Jennifer auf ihn. Seine Frau umarmte ihn sobald er den Raum betrat. Sie hatten sich fast ein Jahr lang nicht gesehen.

„Geht es dir gut?“, fragte sie.

„So gut es die Umstände zulassen.“, antwortete Severus.

„Also?“, fragte John. „Was soll das alles?“

Severus wusste, dass sie Fragen hatten, die er beantworten musste. Dass sie ihm vertrauten war wichtig für alles, was Folgen würde. Insbesondere John.

„Also schön.“, sagte Severus. „Jason hat den Mund gehalten?“

„Geschwiegen wie ein Grab.“, fügte Murlahey hinzu.

„Ich habe nicht vor für Dumbledore, Voldemort oder sonstwen den Heldentod zu sterben. Mit anderen Worten, ich habe einen Plan. Damit der gelingt brauche ich allerdings eure Unterstützung. Das hier ...“ Severus machte eine ausschweifende Geste in die Umgebung. „... ist Teil eins dieses Plans. Eine abgelegene Operationsbasis, groß genug um darin eine kleine Armee zu versammeln.“

John und Jennifer tauschten Blicke aus.

„Du willst eine Armee aufstellen?“, schloss seine Frau.

„Sowas in der Art. Und zwar eine mit der niemand rechnet. Dumbledore will, dass wir alle fein abwarten und uns zur Not abschlachten lassen bis er den entscheidenden Zug machen kann. Ich habe gelernt, dass man im Zweifel Dumbledore genauso wenig vertrauen kann wie Voldemort. Sie spielen dieses Spiel schon ziemlich lange, doch anders als beim letzten Mal habe ich nicht vor eine ihrer Schachfiguren zu sein.“

„Okay, und wie willst du das anstellen?“, fragte John.

„Auch, wenn es manchmal nicht so scheint, ich habe noch Kontakte. Leute, die mir was schulden und Freunde, die das Ganze ebenso beenden wollen wie ich. Ein für alle mal. Ich muss Dumbledore und Voldemort hinhalten. Lange genug um meinen Zug zu machen.“

„Verdammt!“, sagte John. „Wie lange plant ihr das schon?“

„Lange genug.“, antwortete Severus.

„Wusstest du davon?“, wandte sich John an seine Mutter.

„Nicht in diesem Ausmaß.“, versuchte sie ihren Sohn zu beschwichtigen. 

„Pff!“, machte John ungehalten.

„Ich weiß, das kommt alles etwas unerwartet, aber ihr müsst mir … uns … vertrauen.“, sagte Severus.

„Du weißt schon, dass du völlig größenwahnsinnig bist, ja?“, sagte John. Murlahey begann neben ihm leise zu lachen.

„Ja, ich werde mich gegen alle stellen und sie hintergehen. Dieser Krieg wird kommen, ob wir wollen oder nicht. Ich habe es mir nicht ausgesucht ein General zu sein, aber ich muss, damit dieser Wahnsinn ein für allemal aufhört!“

„Du willst das durchziehen?“, sagte John.

„Bis zum bitteren Ende. Es gibt keinen Platz für Spielchen mehr. Das hier ist tödlicher ernst, John. Deshalb bleibt ihr auch hier und helft Jason. Und bevor du wieder aufbegehrst, gefährlich wird es noch früh genug, das müssen wir nicht extra provozieren.“

John öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn sogleich wieder, weil sein Vater ihm zuvor gekommen war.

„Severus hat recht, John.“, pflichtete Murlahey ihm bei.

„Okay, ihr habt gewonnen.“, entgegnete John. „Ich bin brav.“

„Das wollte ich hören.“, sagte Severus. „Jason, hast du alles vorbereitet?“

„Oh, natürlich. Entschuldigt uns kurz.“, sagte Murlahey und ging mit Severus im Schlepptau einige Gänge weiter, die Treppe hinauf und zu einer verschlossenen Stahltür an der das Metallschild mit der Aufschrift „GENERAL OFFICE“ pragte.

Das Büro des Generals, wie passend das doch war. Und geräumig. Es gab neben einem Bürotisch noch ein Bett – keine Feldliege wie unten in den Mannschaftsräumen – und sogar ein eigenes Bad. Die Briten wollten halt auch in der atomaren Apokalypse ein Minimum an englischen Lebensstandart genießen. Ganz besonders die Generalität.

„Du musstest es wieder übertreiben, was?“, fragte Severus.

„Einer der Vorteile an einem Militärbunker, der für das Ende der Welt ausgestattet ist.“

Severus sagte nichts und ging zum Schreibtisch. Auf dem stand eine alte Schreibmaschine, die sogar noch funktionstüchtig war.

„Wow, das ist ja retro.“, bemerkte er als er auf den Tasten herumtippte.

„Ist besser als alles mit der Hand zu schreiben. Ich kenn' ja deine Sauklaue.“

„He, das ist Hogwartslehrer-Schönschrift!“, entgegnete Severus.

„Na klar.“, sagte Jason. „Für Jennifer und John hab ich auch einen Raum, damit ihr eure Ruhe habt. Noch ist hier ja genug Platz.“

„Du hast wie immer an alles gedacht.“, sagte Severus und riss sich von der alten Schreibmaschine los.

Jason ging los und zeigte den anderen ihre Räume. Severus setzte sich auf den Stuhl hinter seinen Schreibtisch. Er schloss kurz die Augen und rieb sich seine Nasenwurzel. Severus hätte loslachen können. Sein Sohn hatte recht. Es war der helle Wahnsinn, was sie hier taten. Wahrscheinlich würden sie dabei auch alle draufgehen. Dennoch gab es für ihn keinen anderen Ausweg. Lieber kämpfend untergehen als auf Knien. Er würde sicher nicht vor Voldemort oder Dumbledore um sein Leben winseln.

Es klopfte an der Tür. Severus sah auf. Jennifer trat in das Büro ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte sie.

„Beschissen.“, antwortete er frei heraus.

„Ich bin nur froh, dass du noch lebst.“, sagte Jennifer.

Severus erhob sich und trat an seine Frau heran. Er nahm ihre Hände. Sie hatten sich eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen. Das ganze letzte Jahr war er immer im Einsatz gewesen. An eine Verschnaufpause war nicht zu denken. Und jetzt wo er wenigstens für ein paar Stunden innehalten konnte fühlte es sich seltsam an. Leer. Ungewiss. Der Stress mit dem Trimagischen Turnier und Voldemorts Rückkehr hatte auch dafür gesorgt, dass er über viele Dinge nicht nachdenken konnte.

Severus lehnte seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter und atmete tief durch. Er spürte wie sie ihn umarmte. Es war seltsam jetzt wieder diese Innigkeiten zu spüren. Als würde sich ein Schleier in seinem Kopf lichten. Severus nahm ihren Kopf in seine Hände und küsste sie. Es war lange her, dass er das getan hatte. Dennoch riss er sich von ihr los. Das war weder der richtige Zeitpunkt noch der Ort um so etwas zu tun.

„Sev ...“, sagte Jennifer und nahm seinen Arm.

„Wenn ich einen Fehler mache, dann könnte ich morgen tot sein.“

Diese Sorge hatte er immer. Nur dieses Mal war sie viel greifbarer als in all den anderen Jahren als er Harry Potter in all diese lebensgefährlichen Situationen hinterher jagte in der Hoffnung das Leben des Jungen schützen zu können. Nein, ab jetzt war es persönlich.

„All die Jahre habe ich versucht euch zu schützen und jetzt bin ich wieder mittendrin.“

„Mach das nicht.“, sagte Jennifer streng.

„Was?“

„Dich absondern.“, antwortete seine Frau. „Selbst wenn es unsere letzte gemeinsame Nacht wäre ...“

Sie strich ihm sanft über die Wange. Severus ergriff ihre Hand. Seine Gefühle waren auf einmal so chaotisch. Er wusste das er in ein paar Stunden wieder bei Voldemort auf der Matte stehen musste. Und er fürchtete sich vor jeder Begegnung mit diesem Bastard. Doch er durfte sich nie etwas anmerken lassen. Keine Gefühle. Funktionieren wie ein Uhrwerk. Das war der Trick. Diese Maschinerie in seinem Kopf abzuschalten wurde von mal zu mal schwieriger. Severus kannte das von früher. Wenn man nicht aufpasste zog es einen mit hinab in den Abgrund, den Tom Riddle einst für sich geschaffen hatte.

Severus schüttelte nur gedankenverloren den Kopf. Wo würde das alles hinführen?

Nun war es Jennifer, die ihn küsste. Sie legte die Arme um ihn und zog ihn zu sich heran. Severus schloss die Augen.

Scheißdrauf, dachte er. Angst würde nicht bestimmen, was er tat und wer er war. Dieses Mal nicht.

„Warte.“, sagte er und ging zur Tür, um sie verriegeln. Severus zog die Jacke aus und hängte sie über den Stuhl.

„Wir haben noch etwas Zeit.“, sagte er an Jennifer gewandt.

„Genau das wollte ich hören.“, entgegnete sie ihm.

Severus ließ sich auf dem Bett nieder und wartete auf seine Frau. Jennifer setzte sich neben ihn und öffnete ihm das Hemd. Sie küsste ihn auf sein Schlüsselbein. Er genoss es. Wie lange hatte er das nicht mehr gespürt?

Er strich ihr durch ihr Haar und genoss jeden ihrer sanften Küsse auf seiner Brust. Severus ließ sich sein Hemd von den Schultern gleiten und seufze. Er ließ sich nach hinten fallen. Jennifer setzte sich auf ihn und knabberte an seinen Brustwarzen. Severus' Hände glitten unter ihren Pullover. Er erkundete ihren Bauch und nahm ihre Brüste. Seine Finger glitten über ihre harten Brustwarzen und er spürte die plötzliche Enge in seiner Hose.

„Ich will dich.“, sagte Severus. Sein Unterleib begann sich verlangend an ihr zu reiben. Er öffnete seinen Gürtel und zog seine Hose nach unten. Sie küssten sich zärtlich und doch voller gegenseitigem Verlangen.

Wenn er morgen sterben sollte, dann wollte er diese Stunden mit ihr so sehr genießen wie er konnte. Severus setzte sich auf, packte Jennifers Hintern und bugsierte sie unter sich auf dem Bett. Er zog ihr die Hose herunter und entledigte sich dem Rest seiner eigenen. Langsam beugte er sich über sie und vergrub sein Gesicht in dem krausen Haar zwischen ihren Beinen. Er küsste ihre intimste und heißeste Stelle. Jennifer seufze genüsslich. Sie warf den Kopf zurück und ihre Finger glitten durch sein Haar. Severus tauchte wieder über ihr auf und er spürte wie sie sein steifes Glied voller Vorfreude streichelte. Er zog ihr ihren Pullover über ihren Kopf aus und küsste ihre Brüste. Seine Lippen umschlossen ihre Brustwarzen und er sog genüsslich daran. Wieder küssten sie sich. Dieses Mal jedoch wesentlich leidenschaftlicher. Voller gegenseitiger Erregung berührten sich ihre Lippen.

Severus drang sanft in ihren Schoß. Voller gewollter Langsamkeit stieß er in sie. Er küsste ihren Hals. Jennifer schloss die Augen, stöhnte wohlig unter seinen Bewegungen. Severus nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie erneut. Seine Stirn ruhte auf der ihren. Sie spürten ihren gegenseitigen erregten Atem. Jennifer umklammerte seine Hüfte mit ihren Beinen und zog ihn dichter an sich heran. Seine Stöße in sie nahmen an Fahrt an. Er wollte sie so sehr. Wollte Dinge mit ihr tun. Severus baute sich über ihm auf, sah ihr fest ins Gesicht und genoss es Jennifer dabei zuzusehen wie sich ihr Gesicht voller Lust verzerrte.

„Oh ja.“, stöhnte sie. „Fester.“

Severus nahm ihre Schenkel und presste sie dichter an sich heran. Er wurde schneller. Stöhnte. Schloss die Augen. Jennifers Hände umfassten seinen Hintern. Drückten ihn noch näher an sie heran.

„Ah, ah, ja, lass mich nach oben.“, sagte sie. Severus hielt kurz inne und rollte sich mit ihr auf den Rücken. Jennifer warf den Kopf zurück und begann auf ihm zu reiten. Sie beugte sich über ihn. Severus vergrub sein Gesicht zwischen ihren Brüsten und er glitt mit seiner Zunge ihre Haut entlang. In dem heftigen Rhythmus in dem sie auf ihm ritt stieß er in sie. Jennifer griff hinter sich und massierte seinen Hoden. Severus stöhnte, warf seinen Kopf zurück und kniff die Augen zu. Er spürte wie sein Inneres explodierte und er sich in einem heftigen Stoß in sie ergoss. Jennifers Bewegungen auf ihm wurden langsamer. Sie sahen einander an und lachten. Erneut küssten sie sich.

„Ich liebe dich.“, sagte Severus. Er setzte sich auf und umarmte sie.

Wie oft hatte er sich nach diesen Normalitäten gesehnt in den letzten Jahren? Seine Sehnsucht nach einem Ende des ewigen Versteckens und danach endlich so leben zu können wie alle anderen auch.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne dich tun sollte.“, sagte er.

„Ich auch nicht.“, antwortete Jennifer.

Sie erhob sich und ließ ihn langsam aus sich gleiten. Severus nahm die Decke und breite sie über sie beide aus. Er drehte sich auf sie Seite und schmiegte sich an den feuchten Körper seiner Frau. Sie kuschelten sich aneinander, tauschten Zärtlichkeiten aus. Alles, um zu vergessen, dass es morgen schon vorbei sein könnte.

Wenn er sich jemals fragte warum er das alles über sich ergehen ließ, dann brauchte er sich nur an diese kostbaren Momente mit seiner Frau zu erinnern. Er kämpfte nicht nur für sich, sondern auch dafür, dass diese Augenblicke endlich normal sein würden. Dafür, dass es irgendwann egal war wen er liebte und warum. Der rassistische Wahn hatte ihn sein ganzes Leben lang begleitet und ihm viel genommen. Manches davon war auch seine eigene Schuld, doch er würde nicht zulassen, dass dieser sinnlose Krieg noch einmal sein Leben - und das von so vielen anderen – brutal zerreißen würde. Er würde sie stoppen und wenn es das Letzte war, was er tun würde. Selbst wenn er dabei sterben musste.

Jennifer hatte sich neben ihm eingerollt. Severus küsste zärtlich ihren Nacken und sie drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Ich muss los.“, sagte er.

Jennifer strich ihm sanft über die Wange.

„Bleib am Leben, ja?“, sagte sie.

„Was anderes hatte ich nicht vor.“, antwortete Severus und küsste sie zum Abschied.

Er erhob sich und zog sich an. Schweren Herzens entriegelte er die Tür und ging davon. Im Gang begegnete er Jason, der ihn schief angrinste.

„Na?“, sagte er. „Hast du das Bett getestet?“

„Ach, halt die Klappe!“, entgegnete Severus, konnte sich das Lachen jedoch nicht verkneifen.

„Gehst du zurück?“, fragte Jason nun jedoch mit vollem ernst.

„Ja, er erwartet mich. Wünsch mir Glück.“, sagte Severus und verließ den Bunker. Draußen apparierte er direkt in den Vorsaal des Anwesens des Dunklen Lords.

Es war merkwürdig ruhig im Haus. Fast so als ob niemand da wäre. Dagegen sprachen jedoch die hell erleuchteten Lampen und ein Wurmschwanz, der wie eine bessere Putze mit einem Lappen den Parkettboden wischte. Als er Severus entdeckte gab er einmal mehr einen seiner typischen Quiecker wieder. Er wusste schon warum seine Animagusgestalt eine Ratte war.

Severus ignorierte ihn und betrat den Salon in dem der Dunkle Lord vor dem Kamin auf und ab schritt. Um seine Schultern gelegt hatte er seine Schlange Nagini und sprach leise in Parsel mit ihr.

„Ah, Severus ...“, sagte Voldemort und blickte zu ihm auf.

„Ich bin hier wie gewünscht.“

„Und?“, fragte der Dunkle Lord als sei klar welche Frage er stellen würde.

„Potter ist bereit.“, antwortete Severus.

„Hmm.“, machte Voldemort und trat auf ihn zu. „Ich hoffe das stimmt. Mancher zweifelte schon an deiner Loyalität.“

„Ich bin euch treu ergeben.“, sagte Severus.

„Natürlich.“, sagte der Dunkle Lord und mit einem Mal verspürte Severus einen heftigen Schmerz in seinem Kopf. Gerade noch im letzten Augenblick konnte er Voldemorts Attacke auf seine Gedanken abwehren. Allerdings nicht vollständig. Vor seinem geistigen Auge blitzte ein Bild auf wie er und Jennifer miteinander schliefen.

„Das ist interessant.“, sagte Voldemort und lächelte schief.

Severus verfluchte sich selbst, dass er diesen Angriff nicht hatte kommen sehen. All die Jahre und nun hatte es dieser eine Augenblick ausgerechnet aus seinem Kopf in die Hände des wahrhaft einzigen Menschen geschafft, der gerade dieses Bild hätte niemals sehen sollen.

„Wer ist die Frau?“, fragte der Dunkle Lord als ginge ihn das irgendetwas an.

„Nur eine Bekanntschaft.“, antwortete Severus.

„So?“, machte Voldemort.

„Sexueller Art, wenn ihr versteht.“, fügte Severus noch hinzu.

Der Dunkle Lord lächelte und strich Nagini fast schon zärtlich über den Kopf. Er sagte etwas in Parsel und die Schlange glitt von seinen Schultern davon.

„Ich verstehe.“, sagte Voldemort. „Ich hoffe nur, dass derartige Unternehmungen dich nicht ablenken.“

„Nein, gewiss nicht. Ich hoffe nur, Ihr versteht, dass Potters Vorbereitung schwierig war. Das Ministerium hat überall Spione. Wenn ich zu offensiv vorgehe scheitert die ganze Unternehmung.“

„Gewiss ist dir klar, dass ich es ebenso verstehe meine Agenten beim Ministerium zu halten? Also hör auf mir etwas vorzuspielen, Severus.“, sagte der Dunkle Lord scharf.

„Meine Loyalität steht nicht zur Debatte.“, entgegnete Severus.

„Das entscheide ich!“, fuhr Voldemort ihn an.

„Gut, dann sagt mir wer an mir zweifelt? Ist es Lucius? Einer der Carrows?“, fragte Severus direkt. „Gibt es immer noch diese lächerlichen Gerüchte, die schon seit fünfzehn Jahren die Runde machen?“

„Du verteidigst dich wie ein Löwe.“, bemerkte der Dunkle Lord lächelnd.

„Das muss ich ja leider immer wieder. Dabei sollte ich doch längst gezeigt haben zu wem ich stehe, oder? Ihr müsstet selbst wissen, dass alles rund um Harry Potter eine delikate Angelegenheit ist. Dass es so lange gedauert hat ihn für unsere Zwecke vorzubereiten hat nichts mit mangelnder Liebe zu unserer Sache zu tun, das kann ich versichern.“

„Crucio!“, rief Voldemort und Severus wurde unvermittelt vor Schmerz von den Füßen gerissen. Der Dunkle Lord beugte sich zu ihm herunter und sprach ganz leise: „Mein lieber Severus, du solltest mich doch besser kennen. Du weißt was ich mit Lügnern mache, oder?“

Severus setzte sich unter Schmerzenslauten auf und nickte.

„Ich lüge nicht.“, entgegnete er außer Atem.

„Das will ich hoffen. Um deinetwillen.“, sagte Voldemort und erhob sich. „Jetzt geh mir aus den Augen.“

Severus erhob sich und ging hinaus. Der Crucio hatte ihn mit voller Wucht getroffen. Jede Faser in seinem Körper zitterte noch unter den langsam abklingenden Schmerzen. Im Vorsaal musste er sich auf einen Stuhl setzen, da er fürchtete seine Beine würden ihm versagen.

„Ist wohl nicht so gut gelaufen?“, quieckte Wurmschwanz, der noch immer damit beschäftigt war den Boden zu wischen.

„Was geht dich das an?“, sagte Severus.

„Oh, wir kriegen alle unsere angemessene Strafe.“

„Und was ist deine?“, fragte Severus.

Wurmschwanz funkelte ihn finster an. Ein Blick wie Severus ihn von dem früheren Peter Pettigrew gar nicht kannte. Er erwiderte nichts auf seine Frage. Schweigen war auch eine Antwort.

Severus erhob sich und disapperierte.


	7. Erster Zug

Als Severus Snape nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte war ihm allgemein unwohl zumute. Voldemort würde sicherlich sofort Schritte Unternehmen, um Potter anzugreifen. Das Resultat konnte in einer Katastrophe enden, doch sie hatten den Brei einmal angerührt. Jetzt mussten sie ihn auslöffeln.

Severus kam gerade die Treppe aus den Kerkern hoch in die Vorhalle des Schlosses als ein Tumult seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Viele Schüler hatten sich versammelt und es war ein Leichtes für ihn unbemerkt zu bleiben. Vor dem großen Eichentor saß Sibyll auf ihrem schweren Reisekoffer mit einer großen Flasche Feuerwhisky in der Hand. Hysterisch weinend. Dazu Umbridge und eine aufgebrachte Minerva McGonnagall, die Professor Trelawney tröstend umarmte.

„Haben Sie etwas hinzuzufügen, meine Verehrteste?“, fragte Umbridge Minerva zuckersüß.

„Oh, da gibt es so einiges, was ich nur zu gern sagen würde!“, presste McGonnagall wütend hervor.

Severus kannte diesen Blick von Minerva. Sie war kurz davor aus der Haut zu fahren. Und zwar in einer Art wie es ihre Schüler sicherlich noch nicht erlebt hatten.

„Halten Sie sich nicht zurück.“, forderte Umbridge sie auf.

Plötzlich knallte das Portal der Halle geräuschvoll auf und Dumbledore stand dort wie ein Fels in der Brandung. Er schritt auf die drei zu. Die Schüler wischen furchtsam zurück. Jeder konnte spüren wie aufgeladen die Stimmung war und Albus' Erscheinen war bewusst furchteinflößend. Man konnte viel über den alten Hexer sagen, aber Theater spielen, das konnte er.

„Erklären Sie mir was hier vor sich geht.“, sagte Dumbledore streng.

„Laut Ausbildungserlass Einhundertsechsunddreißig bin ich befugt …“, begann Umbridge süßlich.

„... meine Lehrer zu entlassen.“, beendete Albus den Satz. „Sie des Geländes zu verweisen jedoch nicht.“

„Für's erste.“, antwortete Umbridge und musterte Dumbledore eindringlich. Sie wandte sich um und stolzierte mit ihrem Klemmbrett unterm Arm davon.

„Minerva, bringen Sie Professor Trelawney wieder nach oben.“, sagte Albus an Minerva gewandt. „Und ihr anderen: Habt ihr nichts zu tun?“

Murmelnd zerstreuten sich die Schüler. Garantiert hatte noch keiner von ihnen Dumbledore je so missmutig erlebt.

Severus blieb dort stehen wo er war und wartete bis sich alle Schüler verzogen hatten bevor er auf die drei zuging.

„Das war abzusehen.“, kommentierte Severus leise.

Sibyll schnäuzte sich so laut in ihr Taschentuch, dass Severus kurz zusammenzuckte.

„Ach kommen Sie, Sibyll.“, sagte Minerva und führte ihre Kollegin am Arm die Treppe hinauf.

Dumbledore warf ihm nur einen düsteren Blick zu und verschwand in einem der Korridore. Severus stand da, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Bitte. Nein, danke. Kein Problem. Sie müssen nicht mit mir reden!“, sagte er im Selbstgespräch. Es war einfach wunderbar wieder hier zu sein!

\----------------------------------

Die Tage in Hogwarts zogen sich dahin. Wenn Severus nicht gerade Umbridge auswich und sich in seinem Unterricht mit der Prüfungsvorbereitung herumärgerte, dann warfen ihm Minerva und Dumbledore böse Blicke zu. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was er jetzt schon wieder angestellt haben sollte.

Severus saß in Dumbledores Büro im Sessel vor dem Kamin und kaute auf einem von Minervas Ingwerkeksen herum. Der Schulleiter verteilte Aufgaben, nur ausgerechnet Severus überging er.

„Na schön, was habe ich getan?“, fragte er schließlich genervt.

„Wie bitte?“, fragte Dumbledore offensichtlich überrascht.

„Ist es wegen der Sache mit Sibyll?“, fragte Severus gleich noch hinterher.

„Ich verstehe nicht ...“, begann Dumbledore, doch er kam nicht dazu auszusprechen.

„Ich werde hier schon die ganze Zeit auf eine Weise ignoriert, die ich sehr befremdlich finde. Meinetwegen schreien Sie mich an, aber dieses Schweigen macht mich fertig!“

„Severus, in Ihrer Abwesenheit der letzten Tage hat sich einiges ereignet.“, sagte Dumbledore ruhig.

„Zum Beispiel?“, fragte Severus.

„Umbridge hat sich Befugnisse geholt mit denen Sie mich theoretisch des Amts entheben kann, wenn ich ihr einen Anlass gebe. Und zwar beim Minister persönlich. Sie hat außerdem alle außerschulischen Aktivitäten untersagt. Offenbar hat ihr jemand glaubhaft versichert, dass ich versuche das Ministerium zu stürzten.“

„Wa-? Sie glauben doch nicht etwas, das ich …?“, empörte sich Severus. Er war kurz davor aus den Latschen zu kippen. „Ich habe mein Leben riskiert, Albus! Das habe ich die letzten Tage getan! Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass ihr Plan mit Potter aufgeht und jetzt kommen Sie mit so etwas um die Ecke? Ich – fass' – es – nicht!“

„Bevor Sie sich weiter aufregen ...“

„Ich will mich aber gottverdammt nochmal aufregen! Ich reiß mir bei den Todessern den Arsch auf und Sie haben Anschuldigungen von was weiß ich wem!“

„Severus …“, versuchte Dumbledore ihn zu beruhigen, doch es war zu spät. All der Frust der letzten Monate kam jetzt in Severus hoch.

„Oh ja, mich kann man ja beschuldigen und ignorieren und alles. Es ist immer das Selbe!“

„SEVERUS!“, rief Dumbledore jetzt laut. „Ich beschuldige Sie überhaupt nicht. Regen – Sie – sich – ab!“

Severus atmete tief durch und schluckte das hinunter, was ihm gerade auf der Zunge lag.

„Fakt ist, Sie ist scharf darauf meinen Posten zu übernehmen und schreckt vor absolut keiner Lüge zurück. Falls der schlimmste Fall eintritt und das Ministerium mich enthebt muss jemand dafür sorgen, dass den Schülern keine Gefahr droht.“

„Warum fragen Sie nicht Minerva?“, sagte Severus.

„Weil Minerva kurz davor ist sich auf offener Straße mit Umbridge zu prügeln und falls ich entlassen werde könnte das wirklich passieren.“

„Warum immer ich? Bin ich eigentlich der einzige Lehrer an dieser Schule?“, fragte Severus mehr sich selbst als Dumbledore.

„Weil Sie, entgegen all ihren Bemühungen es nicht offen zu zeigen, ein guter Mensch sind, Severus. Und von denen gibt es hier aktuell viel zu wenige.“

Severus zog mit gewissen Erstaunen die Augenbrauen nach oben. Hatte Dumbledore ihm etwa gerade ein Kompliment gemacht? Das machte ihn jetzt tatsächlich fassungslos.

„Hmm.“, machte er nur und steckte die Hände in die Taschen seiner Robe.

„Wie lief es bei Voldemort?“, fragte Dumbledore, um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Er wird Potter bald angreifen. Ich weiß nicht wie, aber wir sollten bereit sein.“, antwortete Severus. „Falls Potter das Ganze überlebt.“

„Und für diesen Fall habe ich mir Folgendes überlegt … regen Sie sich nicht gleich wieder auf, hören Sie erstmal zu!“, sagte Dumbledore und hob warnend den Finger. „Wenn der Köder funktioniert wird Harry trotzdem einen gewissen Schutz brauchen. Sie sind der beste Legilimentor, den wir haben ...“

„Oh, ich weiß genau was Sie sagen wollen! Nein! Definitiv Nein! Absolut und so was von Nein!“, unterbrach Severus ihn.

„Ich kann ihn nicht unterrichten. Sie wissen warum.“, sagte Albus.

„Und wie soll das bitte schön funktionieren? Wir gehen uns so schon im Unterricht ständig an die Kehle!“, entgegnete Severus.

„Sie tun einfach ihr Bestes!“

„Sehen Sie, ich werde schon wieder ignoriert!“, sagte Severus.

„Ich ignoriere Sie nicht und ja, ich habe Ihre Warnung verstanden, aber es gibt keinen anderen, der es tun könnte.“

„Nein, Sie verstehen nicht, Albus! Okklumentik ist viel zu hoch für Potter! Selbst wenn wir uns nicht dabei prügeln würden!“

„Ich werde meine Meinung dazu nicht ändern.“, sagte Dumbledore strikt.

Severus schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Büro. Das ganze wurde immer katastrophaler. 

\--------------------------------------

Wie Severus geahnt hatte dauerte es nicht lang bis Voldemort seinen Zug machte, allerdings auf ganz andere Weise als sie angenommen hatten. Er selbst war davon ausgegangen, dass der Dunkle Lord einfach in seinen Geist eindringen und ihn wie ein Stück Vieh zerreißen würde. Stattdessen wurde Severus mitten in der Nacht ins Hauptquartier des Ordens beordert. Soweit er wusste war Arthur Weasley auf der Nachwache von einer Riesenschlange angegriffen worden. Severus musste nicht lange überlegen, um welche Schlange es sich wohl handelte.  
Potter hatte den ganzen Angriff offenbar als eine Art Vision miterlebt und Dumbledore informiert. Der wiederum hatte den Orden alarmiert.

Severus stand im Salon des Grimmauldplatzes und wartete darauf, dass Arthur aus dem Ministerium hierher gebracht wurde. Er hatte so ziemlich alles an Gegengiften dabei, was er aufbringen konnte. Ungeduldig sah er auf die Uhr. Jede Sekunde zählte und das alles dauerte schon viel zu lange.

Schließlich tauchten die Männer mit Arthur aus dem Kaminfeuer auf. Sie hatten jeweils einen Arm von ihm umklammert. Arthur hatte eine große Wunde im Genick und am Bein und blutete so sehr, dass es Severus wunderte, dass er nicht schon tot war.

„Legt ihn sofort hier her!“, rief Severus und fegte mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs den Tisch leer. Dieses verdammte Hauptquiartier brauchte unbedingt einen Raum für medizinische Notfälle.

Severus legte einen Metallkoffer auf den Tisch und öffnete ihn. Daraus holte er mehrere Ampullen hervor und zog sie auf verschiedene Spitzen.

„Verdammt, drückt auf die Blutung!“, rief er. Wie sollte er helfen, wenn Arthur wegen dieser Anfänger verblutete?

Severus gab ihm zwei Spritzen direkt in die Halsschlagader und die andere in die Beinarterie. Er hoffte nur, dass es für das Gegengift noch nicht zu spät war. Severus schob den Kerl weg, der versuchte mit einer Binde die Blutung am Hals zu stoppen.

„Er muss in ein Krankenhaus!“, sagte jemand.

„Ja, wenn er uns auf dem Weg dahin nicht verblutet!“, rief Severus gereizt zurück. Diese Schlauköpfe konnte er jetzt gebrauchen!

Severus hatte in seinem Leben schon viele Wunden verbunden und versorgt. Selbst so ein Blutbad wie das hier war für ihn eher Routine. Vermutlich war er auch der Einzige mit einer medizinischen Ausbildung hier. Mit seinem üblichen Zauberspruch, den er zum Verschließen von Wunden benutzte brauchte er es hier nicht zu versuchen. Nagini war keine normale Schlage und sie riss auch keine normalen Wunden. Also stoppte er Arthurs Blutungen auf herkömmliche Weise. Er band ihm mit einem Gürtel das Bein ab und legte ihn einen Druckverband an. Anschließend spritzte er ihm noch etwas damit sein Kreislauf nicht zusammenbrach.

„Arthur!“, sagte Severus und klatschte ihn mit seiner blutverschmierten Hand auf die Wange. „Hier bin ich Arthur! Alles wird gut!“

Arthurs Blick war glasig und kurz vor der Ohnmacht. Er hatte einfach zu viel Blut verloren.

„Haltet ihn wach, verstanden!“, sagte Severus zu den Leuten, die gerade mit einer Trage zurück kamen. „Wenn er euch weg kippt war's das! Ich habe die Wirkung des Giftes nur verlangsamt!“

Die vier Männer hievten Arthur auf die Trage.

„Und Vorsicht, verdammt! Der Mann hat innere Blutungen!“, rief Severus als sie ihn sehr unvorteilhaft an den Armen und Beinen packten.

Die Männer verschwanden in einem der Kamine in Richtung St. Mungos.

Severus verschwand im allgemeinen Chaos auf das Dach. Vorn konnten sie nicht raus gehen, doch er brauchte einen Augenblick für sich. Es war eine klare, kalte Herbstnacht. Severus sah über die hell erleuchtete Skyline von London und holte ein Päckchen Zigaretten aus der Hosentasche. Erst als er die Zigarette aus der Schachtel holte bemerkte er, dass seine Hände zitterten. Im Einsatz hatte Severus Nerven aus Stahl, doch das Danach war viel schlimmer. Wenn der Stress abfiel und einem plötzlich klar wurde, was da eigentlich passiert war.

Severus versuchte die Zigarette anzuzünden, doch es klappte nicht. Frustriert warf er den Tabak über die Brüstung und ließ sich am Treppenaufgang nieder. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass seine Hände noch voller Blut waren. Arthurs Blut.

Die Tür des Dachaufgangs öffnete sich und Minerva kam heraus.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?“, fragte sie.

„Spitze. Total super.“, antwortete er düster.

Severus wollte nicht mit ihr reden. Warum hatte er sich wohl hier hoch verzogen?

Minervas Blick fiel auf seine blutverschmierten Hände.

„Sie erkälten sich, wenn Sie hier oben bleiben.“, sagte sie.

„Was wollen Sie eigentlich von mir?“, fragte Severus.

„Ich wollte sehen wie es Ihnen geht. Ohne Hintergedanken.“

„Ich hab so was schon öfter gemacht.“

„Es wird aber nicht leichter.“, sagte Minerva.

„Nein, wird es nicht.“, entgegnete Severus. „Wussten Sie, dass ich während meiner Zeit in der Commonwealth-Armee Feldsanitäter war?“

Minerva schüttelte still den Kopf.

„Keine Sorge, ich hab schon viel schlimmeres gesehen.“

„Darum geht es nicht.“, sagte Minerva.

„Ach nein?“

„Sie funktionieren wie eine Maschine, Severus, aber irgendwo da drin ist auch ein Mensch, der gerade fast einen Freund verloren hätte.“

Severus sagte nichts, sondern besah das getrocknete Blut unter seinen Fingernägeln. Arthur war kein Freund im engeren Sinne, aber ja, er hatte ihn fast verloren und es war noch lange nicht vorbei.

„Niemand kann sagen, ob er diese Nacht übersteht, Minerva. Naginis Bisse sind in der Regel tödlich.“, entgegnete er ihr. „Und wissen Sie, es ist egal, weil Dumbledore jeden von uns ohne zu zögern opfern wird. So wie er Potter und Arthur geopfert hat. So wird er mich opfern und Sie auch. Wir sind alle nur Schachfiguren.“

Severus erhob und ging an Minerva vorbei nach unten. Im Badezimmer schrubbte er sich das Blut von den Händen. Er war nicht wütend auf sie. Minerva war von allen immer diejenige gewesen, die es am ehesten interessierte, was mit Severus war. Nicht nur aus Eigennutz, sondern auch weil sie ihn in irgendeiner Form schätzte.


	8. Okklumentik

Am nächsten Tag saß Severus am Tisch in der Küche des Grimmauldplatzes. Ihm gegenüber saß Sirius Black. Sie taxierten sich still voller Verachtung. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis Potter endlich die Treppe nach unten gelaufen kam, nichts ahnend, was ihn hier erwartete. Als er in die Küche kam stocke er an der Tür.

„Was macht der denn hier?“, fragte er unbesonnen.

„Potter ich kann Sie hören.“, kommentierte Severus den Satz.

„Harry, komm her.“, rief Sirius ihn herbei. Potter ließ sich an der Seite seines Patenonkels nieder. Sein Blick huschte zwischen Sirius und Severus hin und her.

„Was ist das hier?“, fragte er.

„Ich mach es kurz. Der Schulleiter hat angeordnet, dass Sie, Potter, zusätzlichen Unterricht in Okklumentik erhalten werden.“

„Okkluwas?“, sagte Potter mal wieder ganz ohne nachzudenken.

„Okklumentik, Potter. Das ist die Kunst seinen Geist vor Angriffen von außen zu schützen.“, antwortete Severus.

„Schön und wer soll mich unterrichten?“, fragte Potter.

„Ich.“, antwortete Severus knapp.

Potter fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf.

„Glauben Sie mir, das habe ich mir ganz bestimmt nicht ausgesucht.“, fügte Severus hinzu. „Einmal in der Woche werden Sie bei mir Unterricht haben und Sie werden niemanden, absolut niemanden, auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen davon erzählen! Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt? Falls jemand fragt sagen Sie, dass Sie Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke nehmen. Keiner, der Sie in meinem Unterricht erlebt hat wird daran zweifeln, dass Sie dringend welche nötig haben.“

Potter war sprachlos. Auch ein seltener Zustand.

„Und jetzt zu dir!“, sagte Sirius Black und zeigte aggressiv mit dem Finger auf ihn. „Wenn ich herauskriege, dass du Harry in deinem Unterricht irgendwie fertig machst, dann kannst du mich kennen lernen!“

„Ist das eine Drohung, Black? Wie rührend väterlich.“, entgegnete Severus und verdrehte genervt die Augen. Er erhob sich unter den fixierten Blicken von Black und Potter.

„Freitag, achtzehn Uhr, Potter. In meinem Büro. Kommen Sie ausnahmsweise mal nicht zu spät.“, sagte Severus und verschwand aus der Höhle des Löwen.

\------------------------------

Severus saß in seinem Büro und sah auf die Uhr.

Wieder zu spät, Potter. , dachte er.

Es klopfte an der Tür.

„Herein.“, sagte Severus und Harry Potter betrat den Raum.

„So, also?“, fragte er.

„Wir wollen das hier nicht falsch anfangen, also tue ich so als ob ich das nicht gehört hätte.“, sagte Severus und erhob sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch. „Wie ich dir neulich schon gesagt habe lernst du hier Okklumentik.“

„Warum eigentlich?“, fragte Potter schon wieder aufmüpfig.

„Ganz einfach, weil du bei der Sache mit Arthur Weasley nur Glück hattest. Hätte der Dunkle Lord es gewollt, dann hätte er deinen Geist in Stücke gerissen. Voldemort hat lediglich getestet, so wie andere ein Stück Fleisch anschneiden, um zu sehen, ob es noch blutig ist.“

„Aber ohne mich hätte der Orden nie von Mr Weasley erfahren!“, sagte Potter.

„Nochmal zum mitschreiben, weil du es offensichtlich noch nicht begriffen hast: Er lässt dich genau das sehen von dem er will, dass du es siehst! Arthur, Nagini und du standen wie Schachfiguren genau dort, wo er sie haben wollte. Capito?“

„Na schön.“, sagte Potter kleinlaut.

„Die Okklumentik ist ein weniger bekannter Zweig der Magie, aber definitiv ein nützlicher. Bevor wir hier jedoch irgendetwas machen musst du lernen deinen Geist zu leeren. Du darfst an absolut nichts denken. Das dürfte dir ja nicht sonderlich schwer fallen, oder?“, sagte Severus. „Schließe deine Augen und denke an absolut nichts!“

Potter atmete tief durch. Es fiel ihm offensichtlich schwer Severus so weit zu vertrauen und die Augen in seiner Gegenwart zu schließen.

„Gut, denkst du an gar nichts?“, fragte Severus nach einigen Augenblicken.

„An absolut nichts.“, antwortete Potter.

„Was ist mit Creamtörtchen?“

„Creamtörtchen?“, fragte Potter verdutzt und öffnete die Augen.

„Siehst du, schon ist es passiert!“

„Das ist unfair!“, warf Potter ihm entgegen.

„Nein, das ist das Leben, Potter! Ablenkungen! Überall!“, sagte Severus. „Also nochmal!“

Genervt schnaubend schloss Potter wieder seine Augen und versuchte seinen Geist zu leeren. Severus wartete eine Weile.

„Fertig?“

„Hmm-hmm.“, machte Potter.

Severus zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Legilimens!“, sagte er und sah vor seinem geistigen Auge alles, was Harry Potter so beschäftigte. Von irgendwelchen Streitereien über die Schule, den Orden und …

Potter fiel vor ihm auf den Boden.

„Was war das?“, fragte er erschrocken.

„So fühlt es sich an, wenn ein Legilimentor in den Geist eindringt. Zumindest die plumpste Art. Bei jemanden wie Voldemort würdest du es erst merken, wenn es längst zu spät ist. Und sei froh, dass ich nicht weiter in deinem Kopf gebohrt habe.“

„Sie hätten mich vorwarnen müssen!“, empörte sich Potter.

„Glaubst du, der Dunkle Lord würde dich vorwarnen?“, sagte Severus. „Du musst jeder Zeit darauf gefasst sein und dann musst du deinen Kopf leeren und verhindern, dass jemand ihn gegen dich benutzt.“

„Warum können Sie das?“, fragte Potter. „Kann Dumbledore das?“

„Das steht beides nicht zur Debatte. Du musst es lernen und Ende!“

„Sie könnten wenigstens etwas Rücksicht nehmen!“, sagte Potter.

„Nein, besser du lernst es gleich auf die harte Tour.“, antwortete Severus. „Also nochmal?“

Er konnte dem Jungen ansehen wie er innerlich kochte. Severus hatte ihn ins kalte Wasser geschmissen und er würde das so lange tun bis er anfing zu schwimmen.

„Legilimens!“, sagte Severus. Er durchschnitt die Barriere in Potters Kopf wie ein Messer die Butter. Der Junge war einfach viel zu unkonzentriert. Er hörte auf tiefer zu graben.

Potter stand schwer atmend vor ihm.

„Hausaufgabe für nächste Woche: Kopf leeren! Sonst hat das alles keinen Sinn. Jeden Abend vorm Schlafen gehen sorgst du dafür, dass du an absolut nichts denkst, verstanden?“

„Ja, Sir.“, sagte Potter düster.

Severus nickte in Richtung der Tür und Potter stiefelte wie auf ein Zeichen davon.

\----------------------------

Der Okklumentikunterricht mit Potter war für Severus eine Qual. Fast jede Woche fing er wieder von vorne an als habe der Junge nichts von dem behalten, was er ihm gesagt hatte. Es war bereits Januar und sie waren keinen Schritt vorwärts gekommen.

„Wie oft, Potter? Wie oft habe ich das jetzt schon gesagt? Konzentration! Es ist immer die Konzentration!“, sagte Severus laut.

„Ich konzentriere mich doch!“, erwiderte Potter.

„Nein, tust du nicht!“

Es war zum verrückt werden! Das hier war einfach die absolute Bestrafung seitens Dumbledore! Wie sollte Potter das je in seinen verfluchten Schädel bekommen?

Severus hatte ihm erlaubt seinen Zauberstab in der Hand zu halten damit er irgendwas hatte woran er sich festhalten konnte. Das half allerdings auch nicht.

„Nochmal!“, sagte Severus entnervt. „Legilimens!“

Er drang in Potters Kopf und sah etwas, dass er neben den ganzen jugendlichen Teenagerproblemen noch nicht einordnen konnte. Potter stand mit einem Mädchen irgendwo. Ihre Lippen nährten sich …

Oh!, dachte Severus. Auf einmal spürte er wie sein Druck auf Potters Geist schwächer wurde. Mit einem Mal wurde Severus aus seinem Kopf geschleudert und taumelte einige Schritte nach hinten.

„Das ist privat, Sie …!“, giftete Potter ihn auf einmal an. Verkniff sich jedoch zu sagen, was Severus angeblich war.

Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung war das tatsächlich ein Fortschritt. Vielleicht strengte sich der Junge ja mehr an, wenn Severus in ihm wichtige Erinnerungen anvisierte.

„In diesem Fach ist absolut nichts privat.“, entgegnete Severus. „Was glaubst du wie viele Geheimnisse schon auf diesen Weg entlockt wurden?

„Sie müssen es ja wissen!“, zischte Potter böse. Er schnappte sich seine Sachen und stiefelte aus dem Raum.

„Potter, komm sofort zurück! Wir sind hier noch nicht fertig!“, rief Severus ihm hinterher.

Von draußen konnte er ein zorniges „Aaaargh!“ hören und wie jemand irgendwo dagegen trat.

\---------------------------------

Severus saß in Dumbledores Büro und klagte ihm gerade sein Leid.

„Sie müssen den Jungen einfach mehr motivieren?“, sagte der Schulleiter.

„Motivieren? Wie soll das gehen? Er hat keine Konzentration, ist faul, frech und hat ein Gedächtnis wie ein Schweizer Käse! Wie soll ich dem je irgendetwas beibringen?“

„Severus, ist das etwa schon wieder Ihre alte Leier?“, fragte Dumbledore.

„Es ist doch wahr!“, ereiferte sich Severus. „Er ist genau wie sein Vater! Genau so arrogant und genauso ein elender, selbstgerechter …!“

Eigentlich war Severus schon wieder dabei sich in seine Tirade rein zu steigern als plötzlich die Tür des Büros aufflog und eine hell erfreute Dolores Umbridge samt dem Minister, seinem Assistenten und zwei Auroren – einer davon war zum Glück Kingsley – im Schlepptau hereinspaziert kam. Der Assistent, auch einer der Weasleys, hatte Potter am Kragen gepackt. Hinzu kamen zwei Ravenclaw-Mädchen.

„Was soll dieser Aufruhr, wenn ich Fragen darf?“, sagte Dumbledore und erhob sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch. 

„Wenn Sie erlauben, Herr Minister, zur Beweisführung!“, sagte Umbridge triumphierend und wedelte mit einem Zettel in der Hand herum. Severus ahnte bereits schlimmes und hielt sich bewusst im Hintergrund.

„Da steht es schwarz auf weiß! Dumbledores Armee! Offensichtlich hat Professor Dumbledore die Schüler dazu angestiftet sich zu einer Streitmacht gegen das Ministerium zu formieren!“

Severus hätte fast losgeprustet. Bitte was? Das konnte unmöglich ihr ernst sein!

„Dürfte ich dieses Beweisstück einmal sehen, meine geschätzte Kollegin?“, fragte Dumbledore.

Umbridge hielt ihm den Zettel vor die Nase. Er nahm ihn, las ihn kurz und reichte ihn ohne hinzusehen an Severus weiter. Der hätte fast einen Herzinfarkt gekriegt. Da stand es. Tatsächlich! Mit den Unterschriften von Potter, Weasley, Granger und mindestens einem Dutzend weiterer Schüler. Gott! Wenn man eine geheime Gruppe gründete führte man doch keine Mitgliedslisten! Diese Kinder mussten noch verdammt viel lernen!

Oh Potter, du dämlicher Vollidiot!, dachte Severus die ganze Zeit.

„Wir haben die Geständnisse dutzender Schüler!“, sagte Umbridge fast schon voller Glückseligkeit.

„Darwlish ...“, rief Fudge einen der Auroren heran. „... schicken Sie eine Eule nach Askaban. Dort erwartet Professor Dumbledore dann sein Prozess wegen Verschwörung und Aufwiegelung!“

„Ah, ich sehe schon, Sie unterliegen diesem Irrtum, dass ich mich – wie sagt man? - widerstandslos abführen lasse?“, entgegnete Dumbledore im Plauderton.

„So, Dumbledore, das war's!“, sagte Umbridge und zog ihren Zauberstab.

Dumbledore zwinkerte Potter leicht zu. Auf einmal kam Fawkes von einer Stange auf ihn zugeflogen. Albus streckte die Hand nach seinem Vogel und und verschwand in einem großen Feuerball dessen Wucht sie alle von den Füßen riss.

Severus lag unter Dumbledores Tisch und hustete.

„Auch, wenn Sie ihn nicht leiden können … Dumbledore hat echt Stil!“, hörte er Kingsley sagen.

Severus rappelte sich auf. Im Büro fllogen überall aufgewirbelte Zettel und Pergamentfetzen herum.

„Sie! Snape! Holen Sie ihn zurück! Sofort! Auf der Stelle!“, rief Umbridge ihm sichtlich hysterisch zu.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das kann.“, sagte Severus.

„Wollen Sie sich etwa gegen mich stellen?“, sagte sie und fuchtelte mit ihrem Zauberstab vor ihm herum.

„Ich meinte damit, dass Dumbledores Kräfte meine wohl bei weitem übersteigen.“

Er konnte Umbridge ansehen wie sie kurz davor war einen Nervenzusammenbruch zu kriegen. Etwas, dass er gerne gesehen hätte, aber es gab leider Wichtigeres.

„Wenn Sie erlauben, bringe ich Mr Potter zurück in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum. Eine Bestrafung für ihn und seine Clique werden Sie sicher verschieben können.“, sagte Severus und packte Potter am Arm.

Er schleifte den Jungen förmlich die Treppe hinunter zurück in Richtung des Gryffindorturms.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung wie ihr so verdammt blöd sein konntet!“, sagte Severus während sie durch die dunklen Flure liefen. „Aber das wird Konsequenzen haben – für uns alle!“

Potter schwieg. Severus hätte ihm am liebsten eine ordentliche Standpauke gehalten, doch er wollte nicht, dass die falschen Ohren davon Wind bekamen. Vor der Treppe zum Gyffindorturm ließ er ihn los.

„Rein da! Und halt den Kopf unten, verdammt nochmal!“


	9. Die schlimmste Erinnerung

In den nächsten Tagen bestätigten sich ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen und Umbridge wurde zur neuen Schulleiterin ernannt. Ihre Anordnungen und Auflagen wurden quasi stündlich immer strenger und schon bald glich Hogwarts mehr einem Gefängnis als einer Schule. Umbridge führte ihr Regiment gnadenlos und Schüler spionierten und denunzierten sich gegenseitig. Severus erinnerte es an eine Zeit, die lange her schien. Er versuchte Umbridges neue Schreckensherrschaft für seine Schüler möglichst angenehm zu gestalten, was fast unmöglich war in dieser enormen Atmosphäre des Misstrauens.

Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung kam trotz allem Potter immer noch zu den Okklumentikstunden. Er war fürchterlich kleinlaut als würde er in Scham versinken wegen dem was passiert war.

Gut so. , dachte Severus. Dann würde er vielleicht einmal darüber nachdenken, was er falsch gemacht hatte.

„Legilimens.“, sagte Severus und drang einmal mehr in Potters Geist ein. Er suchte sich gezielt Erinnerungen aus, die dem Jungen wichtiger waren in der Hoffnung er würde sich dann mehr anstrengen.

Severus sah Potter wie er bei seiner Ankunft im Grimmauldplatz Sirius umarmte, anschließend wie er wieder bei dem Mädchen stand und sie küssen wollte. Ihm fiel auf einmal auf, dass sie eines der Ravenclaw-Mädchen war, die Umbridge in Dumbledores Büro angeschleppt hatte. Seine Freundin war wohl nicht so loyal wie er geglaubt hatte.

„Argh!“, machte Potter und taumelte zurück. „Das geht Sie nichts an!“

„Dann sorge dafür, Potter!“, schnauzte Severus ihn an. „Wir machen das hier schließlich nicht zum Spaß!“

„Nicht zum Spaß! Natürlich!“, murmelte Potter.

„Willst du irgendetwas sagen?“, fragte Severus ihn.

„Vielleicht das es hier jemanden gibt dem Vergnügen bereitet in meinem Kopf herumzufuhrwerken!“, knurrte Potter ihn an.

„Du kleiner, undankbarer ...“ Severus bremste sich. „Ich mache das hier nicht für mich!“ 

Potter funkelte ihn böse an sagte aber nichts.

„Legilimens!“, sagte Severus und drang erneut in den Kopf des Jungen. Dabei landete er bei dem jungen Harry Potter von vor vier Jahren wie er in den Spiegel Nehegeb blickte und seine Eltern sah. Severus wusste nicht, dass er damals derartig mit dem Spiegel in Berührung gekommen war. Aber sei es drum. Es ging hier ja schließlich darum ihn herauszufordern damit er endlich mal aus Knick kam, was seine Verteidigung anging.

Er spürte wie Potter versuchte ihn heraus zu drängen, es aber nicht schaffte. Severus brach die Verbindung ab und sah wie sein Gegenüber sich schwer atmend auf die Knie stemmte. Potter war einfach ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Was sollte er denn noch tun damit er sich endlich wehrte? Wie tief sollte er noch graben?

„Ich kann nicht mehr!“, schnaufte der Junge erschöpft.

„Ich weiß nicht, was dein Problem ist, Potter! Warum strengst du dich nicht an? Glaubst du es macht mir Spaß in deiner Unterwäsche zu wühlen?“

„Ja, genau das glaube ich!“, sagte der Junge und richtete sich auf.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn der Dunkle Lord in deinen Kopf eindringt, dann kippst du nach einer Sekunde um!“

„Und Sie nennen Ihn immer noch den Dunklen Lord! Woher weiß ich eigentlich, dass Sie mich nicht mürbe machen sollen?“, sagte Potter mit erhobener Stimme.

Severus rutschte die Hand aus. Er gab Potter eine gepfefferte Ohrfeige.

„Das du es wagst …!“, giftete Severus ihn an. „Dumbledore und all die anderen riskieren ihre Leben für dich!“

Potter machte einige Schritte von ihm weg. Er sah Severus mit einer seltsamen Mischung aus Furcht und Zorn an.

„Wann begreifst du das endlich?“, fragte Severus nicht minder wütend. Er hob seinen Zauberstab.

„Legilimens!

„Protego!“

Severus hätte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht, dass Potter ihn mit einem einfachen Schutzzauber abwehrte. Er hatte keine Zeit sich selbst zu schützen und sein eigener Zauber erwischte ihn mit voller Härte. Ob es Potter wollte oder nicht er war in Severus' Geist eingedrungen und bekam Dinge zu sehen, die nie für ihn bestimmt waren.

Severus war wieder Fünfzehn und saß unter der großen Eiche am See von Hogwarts. Er war wie so oft in ein Buch vertieft als die lärmenden Stimmen von James Potter und Sirius Black ihn aufsehen ließen.

„He, sieh mal, unser Schniefelus!“, sagte James Potter.

Severus erhob sich und wollte weg gehen, doch Black stellte sich ihm in den Weg.

„Wo soll es denn hingehen?“, sagte er lachend.

Severus zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Expilliarmus!“, rief James und Severus flog sein Zauberstab im hohen Bogen aus der Hand.

„Der war gut, James!“, rief jemand im Hintergrund.

Black stieß ihn gegen den Baum.

„Na, hast du dich heute schon gewaschen?“, sagte er gehässig.

„Vielleicht müssen wir ihn ja mal zum Baden zwingen!“, entgegnete James.

„Ratzeputz!“, rief James und Seife quoll Severus aus dem Mund. Er spuckte weißen Schaum und würgte, ob des scharfen säuerlichen Geschmacks.

Eine Traube von Schülern versammelte sich mittlerweile um die Szenerie. Einige davon johlten und feuerten die Beiden an.

„Levicorpus!“, rief Black. Severus wurde von den Füßen gerissen und schwebte an einem Bein hängend in der Luft. Black verbeugte sich tief vor seinem Publikum.

„Na, wer will sehen wie ich unserem Schniefelus die Hosen runter ziehe?“, fragte James.

Ohne zu zögern zog er Severus die Hosen herunter und entblößte seinen nackten Hintern.

„HE!“, rief die Stimme eines Mädchens. Sie hatte langes, rotes Haar und kam schnellen Schrittes auf die Gruppe zugelaufen.

„Lasst ihn sofort runter!“ Es war Lily. 

„Und was, wenn nicht?“, fragte Black süffisant.

„Gehst du dann mit mir, Evans, na?“, sagte James Potter.

„Ihr Ekel!“, sagte sie und trat Black gegen das Schienbein woraufhin er Severus fallen ließ.

Er schlug im Dreck auf und versuchte seine Hose möglichst so hochzuziehen, dass niemand seine Genitalien sah. Ohne Erfolg. Das Lachen der Schüler um ihn herum wurde immer lauter. Lily wollte ihm aufhelfen, doch er stieß sie fort.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, du elendes Schlammblut!“

Der reale Severus Snape überwand seinen Schock über diese alte Erinnerung und drängte Harry Potter mit voller Wucht aus seinem Kopf. So sehr, dass es sie beide von den Füßen riss. Schwer atmend lag Severus auf dem Boden seines Büros. Er brauchte einige Augenblicke, um zu begreifen, was gerade geschehen war.

Potter rappelte sich auf und sah seinen Lehrer verängstigt an. Severus verspürte Wut und Scham ohne zu wissen, ob es seine realen Gefühle waren oder lediglich eine emotionale Übertragung aus der Erinnerung.

„Wenn du das auch nur einem Menschen erzählst …!“, begann Severus und baute sich bedrohlich vor Potter auf. Er packte den Jungen am Kragen.

„Nein! Ich …!“, stammelte Potter und entwand sich seinem Griff. „Waren das …? War das wirklich?“

„Raus!“, rief Severus voller Wut.

Potter stockte. Sein Gesicht war voller Verwirrung.

„ICH HABE GESAGT, DU SOLLST VERSCHWINDEN!“, schrie Severus ihn an. Als Potter nicht sofort reagierte schnappte er sich eines der Einmachgläser im Schrank und warf es mit voller Wucht nach ihm. Der Junge wich erschrocken aus und rannte aus dem Büro.

Severus ließ sich auf den Boden sinken. Unbewusst liefen ihm Tränen über die Wange. Es dauerte lange Minuten ehe ihm vollständig klar wurde in was für eine Katastrophe sich diese Stunde Unterricht gerade verwandelt hatte.

\--------------------------------------

Severus saß auf der Couch in seinen Gemächern. Vor ihm eine halbleere Falsche Whiskey. Wie immer wenn es ihm schlecht ging begann er zu trinken und zu rauchen.

Er dachte über das nach, was an diesem Abend passiert war. Es war ja nicht einfach, dass Potter gesehen hatte wie sein zukünftiger Vater ihn aufs derbste erniedrigte. Nein, an diesem Tag hatte Severus seine damals einzige und beste Freundin aufs schlimmste beschimpft. Er war mit Lily seit ihrem ersten Tag in Hogwarts befreundet und das sie eine Muggelgeborene war hatte nie eine Rolle gespielt. An diesem Nachmittag jedoch sah die ganze Schule zu wie er mit heruntergelassenen Hosen ausgelacht wurde. Vermutlich dachte er damals er könne vor seinen Slytherinkumpels so noch halbwegs das Gesicht wahren. Diesen Tag hatte Severus lange bereut. Auch das Lily hinterher kein Wort mehr mit ihm wechselte. Ihr Tod warf ihn später komplett aus der Bahn.

In seinem Unterbewusstsein lauerten diese alten Schuldgefühle immer noch, obwohl dieser Tag schon fast zwanzig Jahre her war.

Severus wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Potter weiter zu unterrichten kam jedoch gar nicht in Frage. Nach dem, was der Junge gesehen hatte, war das einfach unmöglich. Severus ließ sich betrunken auf die Seite fallen und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Er hatte Dumbledore ja gesagt, dass das alles in einer Katastrophe enden würde. Noch weitaus schlimmer würde es jedoch werden das alles vor dem Orden zu erklären. Severus rieb sich die Augen und erhob sich schnaubend. Zeit ins Bett zu gehen.

\------------------------------------

Die Nocturnegasse war ein düsterer Ort und doch weitaus lebhafter als das Treiben in der Winkelgasse mit ihren Erste-Klasse-Läden. Hier traf sich der Pöbel der Zaubererschaften. Das Proletariat, wenn man so wollte. Es war alles ein bisschen heruntergekommener, aber auch billiger. Und es gab hier all das wofür sich die Händler in der Winkelgasse zu fein waren. Manche Leute behaupteten hier würde vor allem Schwarze Magie angeboten und es sei ein Hort für Tiermenschen und Todesser. Fakt war hier lebten und arbeiteten diejenigen, die in den Hochglanzprospekten des Ministerium nie eine Stimme hatten. Halbmenschen, Unterklasse-Magier, Arbeiter, die nicht das Glück hatten von einem dicken Ministeriumsgehalt leben zu können.

Severus saß in einer dieser typischen Pubs der Nocturngasse, die so weit herunter gekommen waren, dass sie einen Hauch von East End ausstrahlten. Mit schlichter Einrichtung und Ziegelsteinwänden, die mit Plakaten und Graffitis überzogen waren. Mit Billardtischen an denen Hehler und andere Gangster spielten. Säufer, die allein in der Ecke saßen oder Leute beim Poker.

Severus saß an einem der Tische bei einem Bier und ihm gegenüber ein Halbtroll, der aufpassen musste, dass er sich mit dem Kopf nicht an der Decke des Raumes Stieß. Er trug eines dieser klassischen, weißen Unterhemden und eine zerrissene Jeans. Klamotten in Trollgröße waren allgemein schwer aufzutreiben.

„Also Snape, was kann ich für dich tun?“, sagte der Halbtroll mit rauer Stimme.

„Ich brauche ein Treffen mit deinem Boss, La Hook.“, sagte Severus.

„Das lässt sich arrangieren, die Frage ist nur welchen Preis du bereit bist zu zahlen.“

„Ihr Gangster wollt immer nur Geld? Fein.“, antwortete Severus und holte einen kleinen Lederbeutel aus seiner Jackentasche und klatschte ihn auf den Tisch. Der Halbtroll La Hook nahm den Beutel in seine übergroßen Pranken und öffnete ihn. Er holte eine der Galleonen heraus und biss darauf.

„Sieh es als Gefahrenzulage.“, fügte Severus hinzu.

„Dein Ruf ist hier in gewisser Weise legendär.“, sagte La Hook. „Aber du weißt ja, solche geheimen Treffen. Da gibt es immer Auroren zu schmieren und Zeugen zu beseitigen.“

„Es wird sich für euch lohnen. Ich habe nämlich ein Angebot zu machen.“

„Oh, da bin ich ja schon gespannt.“, sagte La Hook und grinste breit. „Ich melde mich bei dir in ein paar Tagen.“

„Nicht über die Post.“, sagte Severus. „Die wird von Umbridge kontrolliert.“

„Seh ich vielleicht aus als wär' ich blöd?“, entgegnete La Hook ungehalten.

„Ich sage es für alle Fälle.“, antwortete Severus. Er sah auf die Uhr. „Ich muss los. Trink mein Bier, wenn du willst.“

„Immer wieder eine Freude Geschäfte zu machen.“, sagte La Hook und nickte ihm zu.

Severus erhob sich und verließ den Pub. Er hatte noch eine Verabredung mit dem Orden und die würde sehr unangenehm werden.

\----------------------------------

„Sie haben WAS?“, rief Albus Dumbledore entrüstet.

Er saß am Fuß des langen Tisches in der Küche des Grimmauldplatzes. Alle führenden Mitglieder des Ordens waren anwesend. Severus saß ihm schräg gegenüber und erwartete mehr als nur eine Standpauke.

„Das muss ich wohl kaum wiederholen.“, antwortete Severus.

„Das ist absolut inakzeptabel!“, sagte Albus aufgebracht.

„Ja.“, entgegnete Severus knapp.

„Ja? Ist das alles, was Sie dazu zu sagen haben?“

„Ich habe Sie gewarnt Albus und zwar mehr als einmal! Diese ganze Sache war absolute Zeitverschwendung!“

„In der Tat.“, hörte er Sirius Black leise kommentieren.

Severus stand auf und blickte Black zornig an.

„Bei allem, was gerade passiert passt es schon ziemlich gut, oder?“, sagte Black. „Nicht wahr, Snape?“

„Das sagt der Mann, der nichts beizutragen hat außer seinen üblichen Anschuldigungen!“

„Ach ja, wenigstens ist meine Loyalität immer klar gewesen!“, rief Black nicht weniger aufgebracht als Severus.

„Meine Loyalität liegt hier, aber es muss schon ein Wunder geschehen damit Potter seinen Kopf behält.“

Ohne Vorwarnung zückte Sirius seinen Zauberstab. Ein ungesagte Fluch traf Severus und schleuderte ihn geradewegs in das Regal hinter ihn. Lupin und Kingsley stürzten sich auf Black damit er nicht noch einmal auf ihn feuern konnte. Dumbledore rieb sich sichtlich genervt die Schläfe. Severus rappelte sich auf und rieb sich das Genickt.

„Ich bin hier fertig, Dumbledore.“, grollte er in Richtung des ehemaligen Schulleiters und verschwand durch die Tür nach draußen.

Severus stampfte zornig durch den Flur als ihn jemand von hinten am Arm packte. Es war Minerva.

„Lassen Sie das!“, giftete er sie an.

„Severus ...“, begann sie, doch er hörte ihr nicht zu. Stattdessen ging er aus dem Haus und disapperierte.


	10. Untergrundgeschäfte

Severus Snape stampfte durch den langsam tauenden, nassen Schnee in Hogsmead. Die Straße verwandelte sich im Schneeregen in eine regelrechte Matschpiste. Es war die alljährliche Schlammschlacht, die den Frühling einleitete. Severus ging in einer schmalen Nebengasse auf und ab und zog sich den Kragen seines Mantels näher heran. Er stand hier schon seit fast einer Stunde als endlich ein untersetzter Mann in Lederjacke und mit einem schwarzen Filzhut auf dem Kopf auftauchte.

„Was für ein Sauwetter!“, sagte der Mann und reichte Severus einen dicken Briefumschlag.

„Schön, dass du auch endlich auftauchst!“, entgegnete er ungehalten. Er nahm den Umschlag an sich und ließ ihn in der Innentasche seines Mantels verschwinden.

„Du weißt doch, die Post wird immer langsamer.“, entgegnete der Mann grinsend und ein billiger Goldzahn kam zum Vorschein.

Mundungus Fletcher war wie alle Diebe nicht besonders vertrauenswürdig, doch für Geld machte er alles. Selbst mysteriöse Briefumschläge zustellen.

„Sehr witzig.“, sagte Severus. Er reichte ihm ein Bündel Pfundnoten.

„Was? Mehr nicht!?“, fragte Fletcher mit gespielter Enttäuschung.

„Sei froh, dass ich dich überhaupt bezahle.“, antwortete Severus.

„He, das Hehlergeschäft ist schwerer als es aussieht. Und normaler Weise übernehme ich keine Botengänge!“

„Was? Hast du Black noch nicht alle Silberlöffel gestohlen? Da würde ich mich aber mal ran halten!“, sagte Severus.

„Du glaubst gar nicht wie wenig Verkäufliches es in dieser alten Bruchbude gibt.“

„Dumbledore muss nichts von unserem kleinen Geschäft erfahren, verstanden?“, sagte Severus.

„Oh sicher, Schweigen ist in unserer Branche ja Gold.“

Severus nickte ihm zu und stampfte über den schlammigen Pfad wieder zurück zum Schloss. Wenn man früher einen renommierten Gangsterboss treffen wollte da reichte es sich an einem öffentlichen Platz zu Treffen und ein entsprechendes Geschäft auszuhandeln. Heute war das wesentlich schwieriger. Das Ministerium hatte die Gangs und Halbmenschen rund um die Nocturnegasse stark unter Druck gesetzt. Ständig gab es irgendwelche Razzien und Auroren saßen als Spitzel in ihren Bars. Sie mussten sich in den Untergrund zurückziehen und Kontakt zu knüpfen wurde schwierig, wenn man nicht die richtigen Leute kannte. Überall wohin man sah gab es Misstrauen.

Der Boss mit dem sich Severus treffen wollte war ein hohes Tier unter den Halbmenschen und jemand, der sowohl das Ministerium als auch die Todesser bis aufs Blut hasste. Wenn alles glatt ging, dann hätte er einen mächtigen Verbündeten auf seiner Seite. Dennoch waren sie Gangster. Sie interessierte nur das Geschäft. Damit sie Severus halfen brauchte er eine gute Verhandlungsgrundlage. Und die befand sich in einem Briefumschlag in seiner Jackentasche. Es war ein hoher Einsatz am Pokertisch, aber ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig. 

\-----------------------------

Severus hatte die Anweisungen von La Hook erhalten in London am Picadilly Circus zu warten. Es war einfach sich in den Massen der Touristen zu verbergen und der Platz war, wenn man sich auf die etwas erhöhte Position beim charakteristischen Springbrunnen in der Mitte stellte, gut einsehbar.

Ein schwarzer Wagen fuhr vor und zwei Männer in Anzügen und mit Sonnenbrille stiegen aus. Severus nährte sich ihnen. Einer der Männer öffnete die Hintertür und Severus quetschte sich auf die typisch britische, viel zu enge Rückbank. Der Mann, der ihm die Tür aufgehalten hatte folgte und setzte sich neben ihn. Sie fuhren los und er reichte Severus wortlos einen schwarzen Sack.

„Wie altmodisch.“, bemerkte Severus und ließ sich die Kapuze über den Kopf ziehen.

Er verhielt sich die ganze Fahrt über ruhig, jedoch bemerkte er, dass sie irgendwann die guten Straßen der Innenstadt verließen und schließlich auf einer huckligen Piste so ziemlich jedes Schlagloch mitnahmen, was sich ihnen anbot. Irgendwann stiegen sie aus. Die Männer packten Severus jeweils an einem Arm und führten ihn über einen schlammigen Weg irgendwohin. Er roch allerdings die Gosse um sich herum. Eine charakteristische Mischung aus Fischabfällen und Abwasser wie sie nur die Londoner Hafenviertel bieten konnten.

Sie gingen irgendwelche Treppen herunter. Er hörte das Quietschen von Metalltüren und schließlich das Patschen ihrer Schuhe auf nassen Grund. Ihre Schritte verursachten einen Hall, der Severus sagte, dass sie unter der Erde waren. Wasser rieselte und tropfte und der Geruch der Kloake intensivierte sich mit jedem Meter.

Sie waren in den Abwasserkanälen. Anders konnte es nicht sein. Da bekam das Wort Untergrund eine völlig neue Bedeutung. Und es war so klischeehaft. Wie in einem schlechten Film.

Sie bogen mit ihm ab. Links, dann rechts, dann gerade aus und wieder links. Eine Treppe hoch und eine hinunter. Wieder ungeölte Türen und das Summen eines Generators. Wenn sie ihn verwirren wollten, dann machten sie das nicht besonders gut. In der Karte Londons in seinem Gedächtnis versuchte er die ganze Zeit auszumachen wo sie waren. Er hätte darauf wetten können irgendwo zwischen Canary Wharf und Woolwich. Die Stunde im Auto wären sie sicher nicht weiter gekommen. Er kannte das Londoner Verkehrschaos ja.

Schließlich stoppten sie und zogen Severus den Sack vom Kopf. Er fand sich in einer Art Kaverne wieder. Es war ein großer, betonierter Raum mit senkrecht verlaufenden Rohren und Säulen. Alte, vergitterte Baulampen spendeten ein dämmeriges Licht. In der Mitte befand sich eine Art Podest mit einem thronartigen, gemauerten Stuhl auf dem ein Halbtroll saß. Er war in eine ärmellose Robe gehüllt, die offenbarte, das sein rechter Arm und sein linkes Bein aus einer mechanischen Prothese bestanden. Sein Gesicht war – und vermutlich auch der Rest seines Körpers – waren von Brandnarben übersät. Neben ihm standen ebenfalls zwei Trolle mit nacktem Oberkörper und Hosen, die sie in ihre übergroßen Stiefel gesteckt hatten. Sie hatten jeweils Patronengurte um die Schultern hängen und trugen ihre dazugehörigen Maschinengewehre lässig in einer Hand als handle es sich lediglich um kleine Handfeuerwaffen. Tatsächlich dürfte das, runter gebrochen auf die Größe eines Trolls, vermutlich sogar stimmen.

Im Raum waren viele, ähnliche Wachen verteilt. Einige von ihnen waren jedoch auch Menschen. So wie die zwei Typen, die Severus hergebracht hatten. Sie trugen alte, russische PPS-Maschinenpistolen. Mit ihren Anzügen sahen sie wie Filmgangster aus und wirkten seltsam deplatziert in diesem nach Abwasser stinkenden Versteck.

„Ihr könnt ihn loslassen, Jungs.“, sagte der verstümmelte Troll auf dem Thron.

Severus verbeugte sich kurz. Er wusste, dass Etikette bei diesen Halbmenschen eine große Rolle spielte. 

„Jared Il Khan“, stellte der Troll sich vor.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre.“, sagte Severus.

„Hmm“, machte Jared und legte den Kopf schief. „Verzichten wir auf die Floskeln, Snape. Was willst du?“

„Gleich zur Sache. Gut. Ich habe dir und deinen Leuten ein Angebot zu machen, dass ihr vermutlich sehr ansprechend finden werdet.“

„So?“, fragte Jared. „In wessen Auftrag? Dumbledore?“

„Nein, in meinem.“, sagte Severus.

Jared Il Khan erhob sich und ging auf ihn zu. Seine Schritte waren schwer und langsam.

„Verscheißer mich nicht!“

„Es ist die Wahrheit. Ich arbeite allein.“, antwortete Severus.

„Seit wann?“, fragte Jared.

„Seit neulich.“, entgegnete Severus.

„Woher weiß ich, dass das keine Falle ist?“, fragte der Halbtroll.

„Dann wäre ich bestimmt nicht alleine gekommen. Nein, ich habe eine Plan, doch für den brauche ich Verbündete. Männer wie dich, die weder dem Ministerium noch den Todessern treu sind.“

„Na schön, du hast meine Aufmerksamkeit.“, sagte Jared.

„Ich will Lord Voldemort töten.“, antwortete Severus.

Jared brach in Gelächter aus. Seine Männer ebenfalls.

„Ist das dein ernst?“, fragte er schließlich wieder ganz ernst.

„Ich wäre sonst nicht hier.“ Severus griff in seine Innenjackentasche. Reflexartig legten die Gangster ihre Gewehre auf ihn an. Er hob seine andere Hand. „Kein Grund nervös zu werden!“

Severus holte einen dicken Briefumschlag heraus und reichte ihm Jared. Dieser griff zögerlich danach und öffnete ihn. Er holte einige Bündel mit Pfundnoten heraus und einen Brief. Er las ihn still und blickte Severus schließlich an.

„Koordinaten?“, fragte Jared.

„Der Treffpunkt, wenn du zusagst.“, antwortete Severus.

„Du Irrer willst also wirklich einen Alleingang wagen?“, fragte Jared leise.

„Ich wage ihn nicht nur.“, sagte Severus. „Ich brauche eure Feuerkraft, wenn du verstehst.“

„Warum glaubst du, dass ich mich für so ein Himmelfahrtskommando anheuern lasse?“, fragte Jared.

„Weil du ganz genau weißt, was passiert, wenn die Todesser wieder an die Macht kommen.“, sagte Severus und deutete auf den amputierten Arm seines Gegenübers.

Jared stand da und überlegte. Seine Augen huschten zwischen dem Brief und Severus hin und her.

„Verdammt sollst du sein! Ich mach es!“, sagte der Halbtroll. „Diese Mistkerle haben so viele unserer Leute auf dem Gewissen. Da müsstest du mir nicht mal was für zahlen!“

„Ich erwarte euch in ein paar Tagen dort.“, sagte Severus. 

Völlig unvermittelt kamen drei Gangster in den Raum gerannt und riefen: „AUROREN!“

„Freunde von dir?“, fragte Jared Severus.

„Ganz sicher nicht.“, antwortete er.

Die hatten ihm gerade noch gefehlt.

Unmittelbar schlugen helle Blitze neben ihm ein. Severus hechtete hinter eine der Betonsäulen und zog seinen Zauberstab. Die Halbmenschen und Gangster schossen aus allen Rohren. Severus sah in der Hektik nicht worauf genau.

„Yeaha! Nehmt das ihr Ministeriumsbastarde!“, rief einer der Trolle mit dem MG und schoss die Waffe locker aus der Hüfte als handle es sich um einen Revolver in einem Western.

Staub, herumfliegende Betonbrocken, zuckende Blitze und das gleißende Feuer der Maschinenpistolen. Schwarze Schemen rannten durch den dichten Rauch. Manche davon fielen hin und blieben reglos liegen.

Nach wenigen Minuten war der Kampf zu Ende und Severus wagte sich aus seiner Deckung.

„Verdammtes Ministerium!“, hörte er Jared schimpfen. „Das ist schon der dritte Unterschlupf in diesem Jahr, den sie stürmen!“

„Und jedes Mal kriegen sie aufs Maul!“, hörte er La Hook zustimmend.

Jared trug eines der MGs in seiner Hand und wandte sich zu Severus um.

„Na schön, Snape, sieht aus als Spiele die Zeit für dich. Wir haben jetzt eh keine Wahl mehr.“

Severus war gelinde überrascht über den Ausgang dieses Treffens. Eigentlich hatte er schon damit gerechnet den Kopf einzuziehen und fliehen zu müssen. Diese Gangster waren in der Regel nachtragend, was ihre Sicherheit anging. Der kurze Showdown mit den Auroren hatte seine Pläne auf unvorhergesehene Weise beschleunigt.

\-------------------------------------

Zwei Tage später fuhren zwei große LKW vor das rostige Tor des geheimen Bunkers. Jason öffnete ebenjenes und ließ die Fahrer schnell passieren. Severus hatte es tatsächlich geschafft. Er hatte ja seine Zweifel gehabt, ob das Klappen würde. Jason wusste ja wie eigen dieses Völkchen von Untergrund-Halbmenschen sein konnte.

Er lotste die Fahrer zum Eingang des Bunkers. Dort öffneten sie die Klappen der Anhänger und jeweils ein Dutzend Halbtrolle und Menschen sprangen heraus. Zuletzt kam ihr Anführer. Jason kannte die Geschichten über Jared Il Khan. Berüchtigter Unterweltboss, aber fast noch berüchtigter als seine krummen Geschäfte war sein Hass auf das Ministerium und die Todesser.

Jason verneigte sich vor ihm.

„Mein Ruf eilt mir wohl mal wieder voraus.“, sagte Jared.

„Mehr als das.“, antwortete Jason.

Er brachte die Halbmenschen nach drinnen und zeigte ihnen die Anlage. Anschließend hievten sie große, schwere Holzkisten aus den Lastern und brachten sie hinein. Jason wies sie an das Zeug beim Schießstand einzulagern. Er ahnte schon, was sich darin befand. Als sie fertig waren öffnete er eine und erblickte ordentlich gestapelte Maschinenpistolen. Genug für eine kleine Armee. Sie würden sie hoffentlich nicht zu bald einsetzen müssen. Ihr Plan sah rohe Gewalt erst in der letzten Phase vor und da waren sie noch lange nicht.

„Eine nette Operationsbasis habt ihr hier.“, sagte Jared, der hinter Jason aufgetaucht war. „Sowas hätte ich schon vor Jahren gebraucht.“

„Ich hoffe du hast nicht vor hier deine Art von Geschäften aufzuziehen.“, sagte Jason. „Severus hat mir versichert, dass du und deine Männer uns vollkommen unterstützen.“

„Ich habe lediglich laut gedacht.“, entgegnete Jared.

„Das will ich hoffen. Das hier ist größer als ein Syndikat von organisierten Kriminellen.“

„Nicht so abweisend. Ihr braucht unsere Hilfe. Verbündete, die euch den Rücken decken und die Drecksarbeit machen. Mir ist das völlig klar, Murlahey. Ich habe nicht vor euch zu hintergehen. Ich bin Geschäftsmann und als solcher stehe ich zu meinem Wort. Ich habe genauso guten Grund den Dunklen Lord den Tod zu wünschen wie du. Ich würde alles dafür geben, um diesen Tag zu erleben.“

„Ihr Halbmenschen habt im letzten Krieg viel gelitten.“, bemerkte Jason.

„Was weißt du schon von unserem Leid, Zauberer? Das was er seinesgleichen angetan hat war nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was er den Völkern antat, die er für niedriger hielt.“

Jason schwieg. Die Halbmenschen, Zentauren, Riesen, Trolle, sie alle hatten mehr als alle anderen gelitten. Für die Todesser waren sie nicht besser als Vieh gewesen und wie Vieh schlachteten sie viele von ihnen ab. Der entstellte Körper seines Gegenübers war nur ein stummer Zeuge dieses Grauens.

„Ihr werdet eure Rache bekommen. Wir alle werden sie bekommen, wenn die Zeit reif ist.“, sagte Jason.

Jared nickte ihm zustimmend zu und wandte sich von ihm ab. Das hier war ihr Krieg. Und sie würden ihn ausfechten bis zum letzten Tropfen Blut in ihren Adern. Das war auch der Grund warum Severus und Jason sich mit ihnen verbündeten. Sie hatten keinen Grund sie an das Ministerium oder die Todesser zu verraten. Ihr Hass auf ihre Unterdrücker war rein.


	11. Nachspiel

Severus Snape saß einmal mehr am langen Tisch des Dunklen Lords. Es war eines ihrer üblichen Treffen. Sie berichteten ihm von ihren aktuellen Fortschritten. Severus saß schweigend da bis sein Name fiel.

„Die Situation in Hogwarts ist angespannt. Durch Dumbledores plötzliches Abtreten hat sich das Machtgefüge zu Gunsten des Ministeriums verschoben.“

„Ich nehme an Dolores Umbridge ist jetzt Schulleiterin?“, fragte Voldemort.

„Ja, eine glühende Verehrerin Fudges.“

„Gut. Sehr gut.“, entgegnete der Dunkle Lord.

„Wenn ich noch etwas anmerken dürfte?“, sagte Severus unaufgefordert. „Dumbledore ist geschwächt, doch noch lange nicht besiegt ...“

„Jede noch so kleine Demütigung Dumbledores ist auch ein Sieg, Severus. Außerdem stehen ihm nun nicht mehr die Ressourcen von Hogwarts zur Verfügung. So schade. Ich würde glatt eine Träne vergießen, wenn ich eine hätte.“, sagte Voldemort und begann gehässig zu lachen.

Einige der Todesser stimmten in das Lachen ihres Meisters ein.

„Genug amüsiert. Wie steht es um unsere Askaban-Operation?“, fragte der Dunkle Lord jetzt wieder ganz geschäftsmäßig.

„Alle Vorbereitungen und Bestechungen wurden veranlasst. Es kann losgehen, wenn Ihr das Zeichen gebt.“, sagte ein Todesser, der seine Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte.

„Dann erledigt das.“, entgegnete Voldemort mit einem leicht genervten Unterton. „Wenn das alles ist, dann macht, dass ihr fort kommt. Severus, auf ein Wort!“

Die Männer am Tisch erhoben sich und gingen zügig aus dem Raum. Severus blieb sitzen.

„Ich gebe zu ...“, begann der Dunkle Lord und erhob sich. „... ich hätte nicht an dir Zweifeln dürfen. Potters Geist ist offen wie ein Buch. Oh, das wird ein Spaß!“

„Denkt daran, dass ihr ihn nicht zu schnell tötet. Wir brauchen ihn schließlich noch.“, ermahnte Severus seinen Herren.

„Mit dem Essen spielt man nicht, Severus, das solltest du doch wissen.“, sagte Voldemort höchst amüsiert. „Aber keine Sorge, ich heb' dir etwas auf.“

„Zu gütig.“, antwortete Severus.

Voldemort schritt den langen Tisch entlang und setzte sich, als er bei Severus angelangt war, mit einem Bein auf die Tischplatte.

„Ist das nicht witzig?“, fragte der Dunkle Lord. „All die Jahre überlege ich wie ich den alten Narren aus seinem Schloss bekomme und dann erledigt sich das durch die Dummheit Harry Potters von selbst. Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll.“

„Umbridge ...“, begann Severus.

„... wird nicht unser Problem sein. Solange die alte Kröte sich an der Macht hält.“

„Die alte Kröte ...“ Severus sprach es bewusst betont aus. „... kann uns dennoch gefährlich werden. Wir sollten sie loswerden, wenn sie ihren Zweck erfüllt hat.“

„Wenn sie Fudge so treu ergeben ist wie du sagst, macht es ihr sicherlich nichts aus ein Grab mit ihm zu teilen. Jetzt aber noch nicht.“

„Natürlich. Ich dachte nur wir sollten sie im Blick behalten.“, antwortete Severus.

„Macht sie dir Ärger?“, fragte Voldemort.

„Sie ist ein wandelndes Ärgernis. Sie glaubt das sämtliche Lehrer und Schüler irgendwelche Spione von Dumbledore sind. Aus Hogwarts versucht sie offenbar gerade ein Kloster zu machen, die verklemmte, alte Schabracke.“

Voldemort lachte hohl.

„Ich frage mich wer wohl ihren Posten übernimmt, wenn wir das Ministerium einmal in der Hand haben?“, sagte der Dunkle Lord und taxierte Severus. Diesem entgleiste das Gesicht. 

„Oh bitte!“, entwich es Severus. „Ich bin ja schon als Lehrer eine wandelnde Katastrophe.“

„Du würdest mir das tatsächlich abschlagen?“, sagte Voldemort.

„Ich schlage nichts ab, aber ich bin für so etwas völlig ungeeignet. Es finden sich bestimmt ein paar Todesser, die diesen Posten liebend gern übernehmen würden.“

„Du erstaunst mich immer wieder.“, bemerkte Voldemort.

„Inwiefern?“

„Die anderen wären nicht so mutig mir eine derartige Überlegung zu verweigern.“

„Ich bin nicht die anderen.“, sagte Severus und erhob sich.

„Und genau deshalb mag ich dich.“

Severus zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Mögen? Hatte er tatsächlich mögen gesagt?

„Darf ich gehen?“

„Aber sicher doch.“, antwortete der Dunkle Lord.

Severus nickte ihm zu und ging aus dem Raum.

\--------------------------------

Als Severus Snape an diesem Abend in Hogwarts ankam erwartete ihn eine seltsam leere und stille Kulisse. So war es schon die ganzen, letzten Wochen. Ihm fiel mit einem Mal auf wie sehr diese Schule den alten Mann brauchte, egal wie sehr er Severus manchmal in den Wahnsinn trieb. Umbridge hatte sämtliche Gemälde entfernen lassen. Alles, was auch nur etwas Wärme ausstrahlte hatte sie von Filch wegräumen lassen. Dafür ernannte sie Schüler zu einem „Inquisitionskommando“, die alle noch so kleinen Fehltritte gegen ihre Ausbildungserlasse überwachen sollten. Das war natürlich reine Schikane und war nur dafür da ihr Regime weiter zu festigen. Alles mit dem Segen des Ministeriums. Severus erinnerte sich noch an Hogwarts während des Krieges, kurz bevor er die Schule verließ. Damals hatte auch ein sadistischer Tyrann über das Schloss geherrscht. Es fehlten im Grunde nur noch die Todesser in den Fluren.

„He Du!“, rief jemand ihm zu als er in die Große Halle trat.

Severus wandte sich um und erblickte Draco. Der blieb erschrocken stehen und senkte seinen Blick.

„Entschuldige, ich dachte du wärst ein Schüler.“, sagte er Kleinlaut.

„Sehe ich so jung aus?“, fragte Severus. Draco antwortete nichts. Er wusste, dass sein Patensohn bei den Inquisitionsleuten war und für Umbridge nach Übeltätern Ausschau hielt. Severus hatte das mit einiger Missbilligung wahrgenommen, doch er hielt sich zurück, was das anging.

„Mach das du in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum kommst.“, sagte Severus schließlich nach einer Pause.

„Meine Schicht ist noch nicht zu ende.“, entgegnete Draco.

„Ich sage, sie ist zu ende. Soll Umbridge mir doch einen Erlass zeigen, der mir verbietet Kinder ins Bett zu schicken.“

„Ich bin kein Kind mehr!“, brummte Draco.

„Ein Erwachsener bist du aber auch nicht.“, entgegnete Severus.

Draco ging mit finsterem Blick an seinem Paten vorbei und stampfte gut hörbar die Treppe herunter. Severus folgte ihm mit etwas Abstand. Weniger, um ihn zu kontrollieren, sondern weil er selbst eine Mütze Schlaf brauchte. Diese Abende im Haus des Dunklen Lords laugten ihn immer aus. Diese Sitzungen waren immer schwierig, aber anders als die langen Abende beim Orden. Die Todesser versuchten sich oft darin zu überbieten wer Voldemort am besten gefallen konnte. Dafür gab es weniger sinnloses Gezänk als beim Orden. Nicht das der Dunkle Lord derartiges zugelassen hätte.

In seinen Gemächern angekommen zog er sich aus und genehmigte sich noch ein Glas Whiskey. Das half ihm beim Einschlafen. Anschließend legte er sich hin und schlief erstaunlich gut bis zum nächsten Morgen.

Als er am nächsten Tag sich wie gewohnt an den Lehrertisch setzte rempelte Minerva ihn leicht mit dem Ellenbogen an. Sie reichte ihn ihre Ausgabe des Tagespropheten und deutete auf einen Artikel, der reißerisch titelte: „Massenflucht aus Askaban!“

Das ging ja schnell. Er wusste, dass die Todesser vorhatten einige ihrer berüchtigtsten Ex-Mitglieder rauszuholen, aber nicht wann. Selbst als Voldemort gestern Abend das Okay für die Aktion gab hätte er gedacht, dass das noch wenigstens eine Woche dauern würde. Er las die Liste der Geflüchteten und entdeckte dabei einige sehr bekannte Namen wie Bellatrix Lestrange. Ihn überkam unwillkürlich ein Schauer. Auf sie hätte Severus ja nun wirklich verzichten können.

„Hmm-Hmm.“, machte Severus und gab die Zeitung seiner Kollegin zurück.

„Mehr fällt Ihnen dazu nicht ein?“, fragte Minerva sichtlich erregt.

„Nicht hier.“, sagte Severus und warf über den Tisch hinweg Umbridge einen Blick zu. „Nach dem Unterricht.“

Er aß in Ruhe sein Frühstück und versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Umbridge würde es auf jeden Fall mitbekommen, wenn sie am Lehrertisch tuschelten. Und das war nun wirklich das Letzte, was er wollte.

Der Tag verlief erschreckend gewöhnlich. Selbst als er im Unterricht Potter begegnete. Seit dem Abend in seinem Büro hatten sie sich noch nicht wieder gesehen. Der Junge warf ihm verstohlene Blicke zu, wenn er dachte, Severus würde es nicht merken. Sicher fragte er sich, welche Rache er von seinem Lehrer zu erwarten hatte. Tatsächlich hatte Severus sich bereits kurz nach dieser Katastrophe dazu entschieden Potter einfach zu ignorieren. Das wäre sicher das Beste für ihn und seine Nerven. Davon abgesehen hegte er auch keine Vergeltungsgedanken. Severus wollte diesen Vorfall am Liebsten nur so schnell wie möglich vergessen.

Nach dem Abendessen kam Minerva in seine Räumlichkeiten. Ihr Gemüt war immer noch sichtlich aufgebracht.

„Ich komme also gleich zur Sache.“, sagte sie und tigerte vor dem Kamin hin und her. „Haben Sie davon gewusst?“

„Vielleicht.“, sagte Severus.

„Was soll das heißen; vielleicht?“

„Mal angenommen ich hätte irgendwann, irgendwo was aufgeschnappt ...“

„Dann hätten Sie es dem Orden unverzüglich mitteilen müssen!“, entgegnete Minerva.

„Und was hätte ich Ihnen oder Dumbledore sagen sollen? Das ich von jemanden gehört habe, der es von jemanden gehört hat, dass er etwas gehört hat? Nein, Sie können Albus sagen, dass das so nicht läuft! Ich kann keine Informationen liefern, wenn ich nicht absolut sicher bin – und das weiß er gottverdammt nochmal auch!“

„Das Problem ist, für einige Leute im Orden wirkt es jetzt so als seien Sie nicht aufrichtig.“, antwortete Minerva.

„Nennen wir das Kind doch beim Namen. Black hat wieder seine untätigen Finger im Spiel?“, sagte Severus.

„Es ist nicht allein Sirius. Sie tun sich damit einfach keinen Gefallen, wenn es so scheint als hätten sie bewusst Informationen zurück gehalten.“, entgegnete Minerva.

Severus schnaubte laut. Hinter seinem Rücken reden. Das konnten einige von ihnen ja schon immer am Besten. 

„Ich mache Ihnen keinen Vorwurf.“, fügte Minerva hin zu und hörte endlich auf mit ihrem nervösen herumgetigere. „Nach der Sache mit Harry sind nur alle etwas angespannt, verstehen Sie?“

„Ich habe Dumbledore tausend Mal gesagt, dass das nicht funktioniert, aber er wusste es wie immer wieder am Besten! Wenn er oder Black mir das zum Vorwurf machen wollen, dann soll er nur kommen!“

Minerva ließ sich sichtlich erschöpft auf dem Sessel vor dem Kamin nieder.

„Es tut mir leid, Severus.“, sagte sie und rieb sich die Stirn. „Ich hätte nicht so hart zu Ihnen sein sollen. Das alles macht mir nur Sorgen.“

Sie schwiegen sich für einige Augenblicke an.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?“, fragte Minerva schließlich.

„Wie soll es mir schon gehen?“, entgegnete Severus schnippisch.

„Diese Sache mit Harry … Was ist da passiert?“

„Ich bin überrascht, dass er es noch nicht jedem erzählt hat. Na wenigstens ist es ihm peinlich!“, sagte Severus.

„Inwiefern peinlich?“, fragte Minerva.

„Sagen wir einfach; Okklumentik offenbart manchmal Dinge, die wir lieber vergessen wollen.“

„Wenn es ein Unfall war sollten Sie vielleicht mit ihm reden.“, antwortete Minerva.

„Einen Teufel werde ich tun!“ Severus sah sie an als sei sie verrückt geworden. „Das Thema ist erledigt!“

„Er braucht Ihre Hilfe.“

„Nein, Harry Potter braucht Niemandens Hilfe und genau das ist auch sein Problem!“

„Dann haben Sie ja viel gemeinsam.“, entgegnete Minerva und Severus entglitten erneut die Gesichtszüge. „Sie und der Junge sind sich viel näher als Sie zugeben wollen, Severus. Ist es denn immer noch nötig ihn zu hassen?“

„Oh, ich hasse ihn nicht.“, sagte Severus. „Er ist nur so ein kleiner, undankbarer …!“

„Na wenn das kein Hass ist, was ist es denn dann?“, fragte Minerva

Was sie da versuchte anzudeuten war ihm überhaupt nicht angenehm. Ja, er hasste Harry Potter nicht – nicht wirklich zumindest, aber der Junge brachte ihn permanent auf die Palme mit seinem Benehmen.

„Ich weiß es nicht.“, antwortete Severus.

„Kann es sein, dass Sie nach all den Jahren immer noch James in ihm sehen?“

„Spielen Sie jetzt etwa die Psychologin?“, entgegnete er ihr schnippisch.

„Ich versuche nur Ihnen zu helfen.“, sagte Minerva ernst.

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich Ihre Hilfe brauche?“

„Wissen Sie, was Sie und Potter verbindet?“, sagte Minerva und erhob sich. Ihre stimme klang plötzlich wütend. „Sie haben beide die gleichen, unvernünftigen Dickschädel!“

Severus wollte gerade zu einer gehässigen Antwort ansetzen als er es sich im letzten Moment dann gerade noch verkniff. Minerva schien jedoch bemerkt zu haben, dass er gerade wieder ansetzen wollte und ging schnaubend zur Tür.

„Gute Nacht, Severus!“, sagte sie ungehalten und ging hinaus.

Severus stand da und sah zu wie Minerva die Tür zuschlug. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was in sie gefahren war. Severus stutzte nur und trank sein rituelles Glas Whiskey.


	12. Oh, Feuerwerk!

Severus ließ Minervas seltsamen Wutausbruch auf sich beruhen. Sie warf ihm zwar weiterhin finstere Blicke zu, doch er ignorierte es. Er wusste ja schließlich nicht einmal, was genau er falsch gemacht hatte. Manchmal verstand Severus die Frauen so gar nicht.

Severus saß wie so oft diese Tage in seinem Büro und korrigierte die Prüfungsvorbereitungsarbeiten der Fünftklässler. Wie so oft, eine Katastrophe. Es klopfte an der Tür.

„Herein!“, rief Severus und eine viel zu pinke Dolores Umbridge betrat sein Büro. Wie immer mit ihrem verdammten Klemmbrett unter dem Arm.

„Darf ich mit ihnen sprechen?“, fragte sie zuckersüß.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie das dürfen.“, kommentierte Severus trocken.

„Wie immer, herzallerliebst.“

„Was wollen Sie?“, fragte Severus.

„Ich bin hier, um Sie darauf hinzuweisen, dass nur ICH dem Inquisitionskommando Befehle erteilen kann, mein Lieber.“

„Ihr tolles Inquisitionskommando besteht aus Minderjährigen und über die haben immer noch wir Lehrer die Befehlsgewalt, wenn Sie verstehen.“, entgegnete Severus kühl.

Umbridge sah ihn mit einem abwägenden Blick an, bevor sie antwortete.

„Wir wissen, denke ich, beide, dass Sie hier maximal der Schülerschreck sind.“

„Wir wissen, denke ich, beide, dass Sie, Dolores, sich nur anmaßen diese Schule zu führen, weil sie es einfach nicht zu mehr gebracht haben!“

„Ich bin erste Untersekretärin des Zaubereiministers! Was erlauben Sie sich?“, empörte sich Umbridge.

„Ich erlaube mir eine Menge. Fragen Sie Dumbledore.“, entgegnete Severus harsch.

„Sie sollten ihre spitze Zunge zügeln, sonst wird das für Sie erhebliche Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen!“ Umbridge erhob den Zeigefinger mahnend.

„Wenn Sie glauben ich lasse mich heulend und kreischend aus dem Schloss werfen wie Professor Trelawney, dann irren Sie sich gewaltig.“, sagte Severus und erhob sich von seinem Platz. Er stellte sich vor Umbridge, so dass der Größenunterschied selbst ihr ins Gesicht springen sollte.

„Sie würden es nicht wagen mir zu drohen!“, sagte Umbridge scharf.

„Wollen Sie es drauf ankommen lassen?“, fragte Severus.

Umbridge wandte sich von ihm ab und stolzierte zur Tür.

„Sie werden noch von mir hören!“, sagte sie und verschwand aus dem Raum.

\-----------------------------------------

„Severus, sind Sie eigentlich komplett wahnsinnig geworden?“, schimpfte Minerva ihn bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit aus wie einen Erstklässler.

Sie saßen im Lehrerzimmer. Umbridge ließ sich hier zum Glück nie blicken und so konnten sie sich frei äußern.

„Was will Sie denn tun?“, fragte Severus. „Will Sie Filch und ihr Kinderkommando schicken und mich rausschmeißen? Das soll Sie ruhig versuchen.“

„Warum provozieren Sie sie? Das war doch völlig unnötig!“

„Weil es mir reicht mit der alten Schabracke! Ich lasse mir doch von ihr nicht vorschreiben, was ich mit meinen Schülern zu machen habe! Schon gar nicht aus meinem eigenen Haus!“, sagte Severus. 

„Da hat er ausnahmsweise Recht, Minerva.“, stimmte ihm der an der anderen Seite des Tisches sitzende Professor Flitwick. „Wenn wir uns von ihr noch mehr gefallen lassen, dann können wir auch gleich alle kündigen.“

„Dumbledore hat uns angewiesen mit Umbridge keinen Streit anzufangen.“, entgegnete Minerva.

„Nur Dumbledore ist nicht hier.“, sagte Severus. „Es ist sicher auch nur eine Frage der Zeit bis Umbridge versuchen wird uns alle gegen irgendwelchen ministeriumstreuen Idioten auszutauschen. Dafür reichen ihr doch minimale Vorfälle.“

„Und die müssen Sie dann noch extra provozieren?“, echauffierte sich Minerva.

„Es reicht nicht brav zu sein und alle Regeln zu befolgen, Minerva.“, sagte Severus.

„Denken Sie etwa was ähnliches wie ich, Professor?“, fragte Flitwick.

„Wir können vielleicht keine offene Revolte wagen, aber wir können dieses Miststück so lange nerven bis Sie von selbst verschwindet.“

„Oh ja!“ Flitwick war sofort Feuer und Flamme. „Ich kann sicher auch noch ein paar Schüler auftreiben, die sich auf so was verstehen.“

„Ihr beide habt doch den Verstand verloren!“, ereiferte sich Minerva.

„Das nennt man kreatives Arbeiten.“, sagte Severus.

„Pfffff!“, machte Minerva nur und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Ohne Vorwarnung flog die Tür des Lehrerzimmers auf und eine sichtlich gehetzte Professor Sprout trat ein.

„Umbridge hat Hagrid in der Mangel!“, sagte sie außer Atem.

„Was hab ich gesagt?“, meinte Severus zu Minerva und wandte sich gleich an Sprout: „Wo?“

„Hinten bei den Gewächshäusern.“

„Na dann.“, sagte Severus und erhob sich.

Ihn verdammend folgte Minerva Severus. Sprout und Flitwick schlossen sich ihnen an. Als sie beim Gewächshaus ankamen entdeckten die Umbridge, die gerade dabei war Hagrid zur Schnecke zu machen.

„Sie verstehen sicherlich warum etwas wie Sie nicht einfach hier bleiben kann?“, sagte Umbridge zuckersüß. „Mal davon abgesehen, dass ihre Bewertungen ja ins bodenlose gehen. Ich verstehe wirklich nicht wie Dumbledore etwas derartiges zulassen konnte, aber ich bin ja hier, um das Niveau dieser Schule endlich mal etwas anzuheben.“

„Das können Sie nicht tun!“, sagte Hagrid unsicher. Er sah hoffnungsvoll zu dem Pulk Lehrer, der gerade im Anmarsch war.

Umbridge wandte sich zu ihnen um und notierte etwas auf ihr Klemmbrett.

Severus trat auf sie zu und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Snape, was wollen Sie? Haben Sie nicht schon genug Ärger?“, sagte Umbridge. „Denken Sie daran, dass Ihre erneute Bewertung auch noch ansteht!“

Severus schlug ihr mit einer lockeren Bewegung das verdammte Klemmbrett aus der Hand.

„Was erlauben Sie sich!?“

„Verschwinden Sie, Dolores, sofort!“, sagte Severus schneidend. „Oder Sie können mich mal kennenlernen.“

„Ihnen ist wohl immer noch nicht klar, wer das Sagen in dieser Schule hat?“, entgegnete Umbridge.

„Mir ist völlig klar, dass Sie es nicht sind.“, sagte Severus.

„Sie … Sie alle untergraben meine Autorität!“, giftete Umbridge nun in die Runde. „Das wird ein Nachspiel haben! Für Sie alle! Der Minister wird ...“

„Ihr geliebter Minister ist nicht hier!“, fuhr Severus ihr dazwischen. „Trauen Sie sich etwa nicht, wenn Fudge nicht ihr Händchen hält?“

Umbridge blieb der Mund offen stehen. Mit so viel Unverfrorenheit hatte sie ganz offensichtlich nie in ihrem Leben gerechnet. Sie hob ihr Klemmbrett vom Boden auf und stolzierte in Richtung Schloss.

„Boah.“, machte Hagrid und atmete aus als habe er die ganze Zeit die Luft angehalten.

„Ich schlage vor du verschwindest so schnell wie möglich von hier.“, sagte Severus an Hagrid gewandt. „Wer weiß, wann Sie wieder zu Sinnen kommt.“

„Du hättest dich nicht so mit ihr anlegen dürfen.“, sagte Hagrid. „Wer weiß, was Sie jetzt macht.“

„Oh, darauf freue ich mich schon!“, antwortete Severus und steckte die Hände lässig in die Hosentaschen.

„Ich habe ihm schon gesagt, dass er völlig wahnsinnig ist!“, ging Minerva ihn von hinten an.

„Nein, ich weiß nur wie man Leute nervt.“, sagte Severus und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Morgen saßen sie alle im Lehrerzimmer und bekamen die Quittung. Umbridge hatte in einem Wutanfall alle ihre Lehrer gekündigt und so saßen sie alle hier mit dem selben Stück Pergament in der Hand.

Minerva machte ihr berühmtes „Ich habe es Ihnen ja gesagt!“-Gesicht, doch Severus ließ sich davon überhaupt nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

„Was tun wir jetzt?“, fragte Sprout etwas verunsichert.

Severus schnappte jedem seine Kündigung vom Platz, zerriss sie mit einer starken Handbewegung und warf die Schnipsel in das Feuer des Kamins.

„Das wird Sie niemals akzeptieren!“, sagte Minerva.

„Genau darauf wette ich ja!“, entgegnete Severus. „Filius, jetzt wird es Zeit für Phase Zwei.“

„Phase Zwei?“, fragte Minerva und ihr entglitten sämtliche Gesichtszüge.

„Wissen Sie noch? Als Filius meinte er kenne da ein paar Schüler.“

„Was hecken Sie beide da aus?“, fragte Minerva.

„Etwas sprichwörtlich bombastisches.“, sagte Flitwick und musste unwillkürlich kichern.

„Jetzt wo wir sowieso alle rausgeschmissen wurden können wir das doch auch feiern.“, sagte Severus.

Minerva atmete tief und sah zu den anderen Lehrern als hoffe sie jemand würde ihr zur Seite springen, doch niemand tat es.

Severus wusste, dass sie alle nun nur etwas gegen Umbridge tun konnten, wenn sie komplett über die Stränge schlugen. Eine Frau wie Umbridge brachte nämlich nichts mehr aus den Konzept als Befehlsverweigerung. Außerdem wollte Severus unbedingt sehen wie die gute Frau Untersekretärin explodierte. Dafür hätte er sogar Geld gezahlt.

\---------------------------------------------

Es dauerte nicht lang und Umbridge ließ sie alle im Lehrerzimmer zusammenrufen. Sie kam mit einem Auroren namens Dawlish im Schlepptau. Der selbe Dawlish, der schon bei Dumbledores missglückter Verhaftung dabei war.

„So, jetzt ist es aus mit den Spielchen! Für Sie alle!“, rief Umbridge sichtlich erregt. „Dawlish, verhaften Sie sie alle! Und entfernen Sie sie!“

Severus erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und trat auf die beiden zu. Er steckte die Hände in Taschen seiner Robe und taxierte Dawlish mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

„Kommen Sie, Dawlish, verhaften Sie mich bitte. Das will ich unbedingt sehen.“, sagte Severus.

Dawlish sah ihn unsicher an. Sein Blick huschte von Severus zu den anderen Lehrern.

„Ihn zuerst!“, rief Umbridge. „Er ist der Rädelsführer!“

Severus hielt ihm die Hände hin als habe er schon Handschellen um den Gelenken.

„Ähm … also ...“, stammelte Dawlish.

„Das ist ein BEFEHL!“, kreischte Umbridge auf einmal los.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich hier einmischen sollte.“, sagte Dawlish.

„Sie … das ist Insubordination! Denken Sie an ihr nächstes Führungszeugnis, Dawlish! Sie werden nie wieder irgendwo als Auror arbeiten, das verspreche ich Ihnen!“

„Verhaften Sie ihn doch selbst!“, schrie Dawlish plötzlich seine Chefin an. „Ich mache bei diesem Irrsinn nicht länger mit!“

Dawlish stürmte an ihr vorbei aus dem Zimmer.

„DAWLISH! DAWLISH! SIE SIND EIN FEIGLING! EIN VERRÄTER NOCH DAZU!“, kreischte Umbridge völlig außer Rand und Band dem Auror hinterher. 

Sie blickte mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht in die Lehrerrunde, bevor sie Dawlish nachsetzte. Sie hörten Umbridges Gekeife noch einige Minuten durch die Flure hallen. Severus musste laut Lachen und klatschte in die Hände.

„Habt ihr Ihr Gesicht gesehen?“, prustete Severus.

Minerva und die anderen sahen ihn jedoch nur ernst an.

„Sie rauben einen wirklich den letzten Nerv, Severus!“, sagte Minerva schließlich.

„Aber es hat funktioniert.“, warf Flitwick ein.

„Sie wird es sich bestimmt überlegen, ob Sie uns nochmal verhaften lassen will.“, sagte Severus jetzt wieder mit allem gebotenen Ernst.

„Das nächste Mal kommt Sie vermutlich mit einem Großaufgebot.“, entgegnete Minerva.

„Je mehr desto besser.“, antwortete Severus. „Hören Sie auf wütend auf mich zu sein.“

„Ich bin nicht wütend. Ich könnte sie nur manchmal wie einen Erstklässler an den Ohren ziehen!“, sagte Minerva.

„Sie ziehen Erstklässler an den Ohren? Wirklich?“, meinte Severus.

Minerva antwortete nur mit einem tiefen Grummeln. 

\--------------------------------------------

Zugegeben, so gute Laune hatte Severus schon lange nicht mehr. Es bereite ihn eine diebische Freude Umbridge auf die Palme zu bringen. Andererseits war das auch nicht besonders schwierig. Diese Frau hasste nichts mehr als wenn niemand ihre Befehle befolgte. Ohne Dummköpfe, die auf sie hörten, war sie nichts weiter als eine lautstark quakende Kröte.

Flitwick arrangierte derweil ein Treffen mit den Schülern von denen er gesprochen hatte. Sie trafen sich nach dem Unterricht im Zauberkunstzimmer und Severus tat so als würde er noch etwas mit seinem Kollegen besprechen wollen.

Die Schüler waren zu Severus' großer Überraschung zwei Gryffindors.

„Professor Snape, darf ich vorstellen Fred und George Weasley.“, sagte Flitwick ganz stolz.

Natürlich kannte Severus die beiden. Sie waren berühmt für ihre schlechten Scherze und eine Fülle an verzauberten Süßigkeiten, die dafür sorgten, dass man den Unterricht schwänzen konnte, weil sie einen Erbrechen ließen oder man überall gelbe Eiterpusteln bekam. Umbridge hatte ohne Erfolg versucht die beiden dingfest zu machen.

Fred und George wechselten fragende Blicke als Flitwick ihnen ausgerechnet mit Severus um die Ecke kam. Welcher Gryffindor konnte schon dem unbeliebten Hauslehrer von Slytherin trauen?

„Also dann, ohne großes drumherum Gerede; ich und Professor Flitwick möchten euch beide gern engagieren. Inoffiziell versteht sich. Keine Sorge, Umbridge hat uns Lehrer grade erst alle gefeuert. Wir können euch deshalb für alles, was ihr anrichtet leider gar keine Hauspunkte abziehen.“

„Bitte was?“, fragten die Weasley-Zwillinge synchron.

„Ich weiß, es ist schwer zu glauben, weil ausgerechnet ich es bin, aber ich möchte, dass ihr richtig viel Krach macht. Umbridge soll einen Riesenschrecken bekommen, den sie so leicht nicht mehr vergisst. Ihr dürft auch was kaputt machen. Ich habe mir sagen lassen, ihr beide hättet eh vor gehabt zu verduften. Also, seht das als Abschiedsgeschenk.“

„Sag mal, Fred, hab ich was an den Ohren? Hat Professor Snape gerade gesagt wir sollen was kaputt machen?“, fragte George Weasley.

„Ihr habt nichts an den Ohren.“, bestätigte Flitwick den beiden. „Ich habe es immer bedauert, dass ihr beiden euer Talent in Zauberkunst nur für alberne Scherze einsetzt, aber wenn ich es recht bedenke, dann brauchen wir das gerade.“

Fred und George sahen sich mit einem riesigen Grinsen an.

„Abgemacht!“, sagten die Zwillinge mal wieder synchron.

Severus fragte sich ja schon immer wie sie das machten. Oder wenn sie gegenseitig ihre Sätze beendeten. Kein normaler Mensch sprach so. Gut, die beiden waren ja auch nicht normal.

„Und kein Wort zu irgendjemanden.“, ermahnte Severus die beiden.

„Natürlich nicht, werte Herren Professoren.“, sagte Fred Weasley und tat so als würde er knicksen. George tat es ihm gleich.

Severus verdrehte die Augen. Wenigstens war bei den beiden ziemlich sicher, dass sie Umbridge in den Wahnsinn treiben würden.

\----------------------------------------

In den nächsten Tagen ging Umbridge den übrigen Lehrern erstaunlicher Weise komplett aus dem Weg. Das gescheiterte Kräftemessen nahm sie offenbar sehr schlecht auf. Severus war deshalb für seine Verhältnisse extrem gut gelaunt im Unterricht. Er vergaß sogar Potter oder Longbottm zusammenzustauchen und ihnen Punkte abzuziehen. Trotz ihrer formalen Kündigung blieben alle Lehrer. Den Schülern verschwiegen sie einfach, dass Umbridge sie eigentlich alle gefeuert hatte.

Severus war gerade bei vollem Klassenzimmer im Zaubertrankkabinett und schrieb etwas an de Tafel als es im Flur laut krachte. Die Schüler sahen verwirrt auf, doch er schrieb zunächst seelenruhig seinen Satz zu Ende. Wieder knallte es.

„Ähm … Professor …“, meinte ein Schüler zögerlich.

Severus, der unter normalen Umständen komplett aus der Haut gefahren wäre, legte seine Kreide hin und ging in aller Ruhe zur Tür. Er öffnete sie und sah wie im Flur dutzende Feuerwerkskörper explodierten. Schüler aus benachbarten Klassen liefen aufgeregt auf den Fluren umher.

„Professor! Professor!“ reif Filch völlig außer Atem. Er trug seinen Wischmob bei sich als sei er eine Waffe. Was wollte der alte Narr eigentlich damit? Schüler verprügeln?

„Ich sehe es.“, sagte Severus in dessen Rücken sich nun inzwischen die gesamte Klasse versammelt hatte, um auch einen Blick auf den Flur zu erhaschen.

„Es sind die Weasley-Zwillinge!“

„Tatsächlich?“, sagte Severus ungerührt.

„Wir sollten unverzüglich die Direktorin informieren!“, sagte Filch.

„Sie können ja gerne schon mal los humpeln.“, entgegnete Severus und Filch fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf.

„Aber wollen Sie denn gar nichts unternehmen?“, fragte Filch völlig entsetzt.

„Nein. Warum denn? Ist doch alles wie immer.“, sagte Severus.

Hinter seinem Rücken tuschelten die Schüler. Vermutlich waren sie völlig fassungslos, weil er Filch und die explodierenden Geschosse so geflissentlich ignorierte. Zugegeben, der Beschuss erinnerte ihn an die letzten Zaubertrank-UTZ-Prüfungen. Aber Feuerbällen auszuweichen war er ja gewohnt.

Severus wandte sich zu seinen Schülern um, die ihn alle ganz verunsichert ansahen.

„Tja, ich glaube, der Unterricht fällt heute aus.“, sagte er. Die Schüler sahen sich gegenseitig an als hätten sie sich verhört. „Ich werde das ganz bestimmt nicht zweimal sagen.“

Ohne weitere Worte zu verschwenden ging Severus davon in Richtung Kerkertreppe. Weiter oben wurde das Feuerwerk schlimmer. In der Großen Halle herrschte das reinste Chaos. Es war das reinste Bombardement aus Feuerwerken, verzauberten, explodierenden Drachen und allerhand anderen magischen Dingen aus Feuer, die knallten und explodierten. Die Wand an der Umbridges Ausbildungserlasse hingen stand fröhlich in Flammen und niemand machte sich die Mühe sie zu löschen. Die Weasleys flogen auf Besen durch das Treppenhaus und warfen ganze Bombenpakete in die Flure. Rüstungen und Statuen explodierten in tausend Stücke. Filch versuchte mit seinem Mob gegen das Feuerwerk zu kämpfen. Nur Umbridge war nirgends zu entdecken.

„Das ist mal ein Feuerwerk.“, kommentierte Flitwick, der an Severus' Seite aufgetaucht war, fröhlich.

„Sie sollten vielleicht weniger Dinge mit Feuer im Unterricht dran nehmen.“, bemerkte Severus.

Flitwick hingegen schwoll regelrecht die Brust.

Die Weasleys beendeten ihre Zerstörungsorgie im Treppenhaus und flogen nach draußen. Einige Dutzend jubelnder Schüler folgten ihnen. Auf dem Hof entzündeten sie ein riesiges Feuerwerkspaket, was sich zu einem überdimensionalen W formte und flogen jubelnd noch einige Runden über den Schulhof.

Umbridge war immer noch verschollen. Wer weiß, vielleicht versteckte sich sich gerade unter irgendeinem Tisch.

Es dauerte Stunden bis die Feuerwerke der Weasleys aufhörten zu brennen und zu explodieren. Fast genauso lange dauerte es bis eine völlig von Ruß beschmierte Dolores Umbridge wieder auf der Bildfläche erschien. Ihr Kleid war zerrissen und schmutzig und ihre pinke Schleife hing ihr an einem Fetzen vom Kopf. Zudem hätte Severus schwören können, dass ihre Haare dampften und versenkt rochen. Sie ließ sich völlig erschöpft auf die Stufen der großen Treppe fallen.

„Tut Sie Ihnen nicht wenigstens ein bisschen leid?“, fragte Minerva Severus als sie sie so sahen.

„Mein Mitleid hält sich gerade äußerst in Grenzen. Davon abgesehen; der Job eines Schulleiters ist kein Zuckerschlecken. Da hätte sie vorher dran denken müssen.“

Plötzlich durchschnitt ein greller, hysterischer Schrei die Luft. Severus und Minerva sahen zu Umbridge, die wie ein kleines Kind auf der Treppe saß und mit den Füßen trampelte.

„Sie! Kommen Sie her!“, rief Umbridge ihnen entgegen.

Severus und Minerva nährten sich ihr betont langsam.

„Was können wir für Sie tun, Frau Direktor?“, fragte Severus in einem zuckersüßen Ton.

„Na schön, Sie haben gewonnen! Machen Sie nur, dass es aufhört!“, flehte Umbridge sie an.

„Ist schon ein Knochenjob, diese Pädagogik. Das ist nicht für jeden.“, kommentierte Severus kühl.

„Ich tue alles, was Sie wollen!“, flehte Umbridge weiter.

„Alles? Wirklich alles?“, fragte Severus.

„Ja!“

„Wir sind alle wieder eingestellt. Es gibt keine Klemmbrett-Tests mehr. Sie überlassen uns die Bestrafung von Schülern und vor allem mischen Sie sich nicht ein. Sie können Ihre Ausbildungserlasse und dummen Jungs von ihrem Inquisitionskommando – oder was davon übrig ist – behalten damit Sie sich nicht so einsam fühlen!“

„Ja gut, Snape. Ich tue was Sie wollen. Ich werde Ihnen keine Probleme mehr machen.“, sagte Umbridge. Sie hielt sich die Ohren zu als ein Feuerwerk direkt über ihrem Kopf explodierte. 

Severus zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn senkrecht nach oben.

„Finite Incantatem Maxima!“, rief er und auf dem ganzen Gelände verstummten die fröhlich knallenden Feuerwerkskörper. Severus ließ den Arm sinken.

„Und wären Sie wirklich eine Lehrerin, dann hätten Sie den gewusst.“, fügte Severus an Umbridge gewandt hinzu.

Er steckte den Zauberstab in die Innenseite der Robe und ging mit Minerva an der Seite davon.

„Jetzt grinsen Sie nicht so selbstgefällig.“, ermahnte Minerva ihn.

„Dabei hat es gerade angefangen mir Spaß zu machen.“


	13. ZAGs

Zu Severus' großer Überraschung hielt sich Umbridge an ihre Abmachung. Sie stellte alle Lehrer wieder ein – außer Trelawney und Hagrid – und hielt sich größtenteils heraus, wenn es um Lehrer-Schüler-Dispute ging, die sie ohne den Schulleiter klären konnten. Zwar saß sie ihnen nicht mehr direkt im Nacken, doch die war immer noch die Direktorin. Ihre Ausbildungserlasse galten noch und ihr Inquisitionskommando spazierte immer noch durch die Flure. Dennoch war es ruhiger geworden. Diesen Kampf hatte die Lehrerschaft, allen voran Severus, erst einmal gewonnen. Es würde sich zeigen, wann Umbridge sich wieder zurückbesinnen und sie erneut traktieren würde, doch bis dahin hatten sie erst einmal Luft zum Atmen.

Es waren nur noch wenige Wochen bis zu den Abschlussprüfungen. Für die Lehrer hieß das, dass sie mit den Fünftklässlern und den Siebentklässlern, die Vorbereitung auf deren ZAG- und UTZ-Prüfungen intensivierten. Diese Zeit war jedes Jahr nervenaufreibend, für die Schüler und die Lehrer.

Severus saß einmal mehr vor der Fünften Klasse, die sich an einer Prüfungsaufgabe abmühte. Er beobachtete Potter, der mit der Zunge zwischen den Zähnen versuchte theoretische Fragen halbwegs richtig zu beantworten. Die Ergebnisse des Jungen waren mittlerweile immerhin so, dass er nicht mehr komplett durchfallen würde. Die Frage war eher, ob er nicht in praktischen Prüfung wieder alles vergaß.

Mitten während der Stunde bemerkte Severus wie sein rechter Arm anfing weh zu tun. Das Dunkle Mal an seinem Unterarm brannte. Er wurde gerufen. Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen stand er hinter seinem Tisch auf und ging zur Tür.

„Weitermachen.“, sagte er zur Klasse und ging nach draußen.

Es war ungewöhnlich, dass er mitten am Tag zu seinem Meister gerufen wurde. Severus ging die Treppe weiter nach unten bis er in einem Lagerraum ankam. Er rückte eines der voll bepackten Regale zur Seite und tippte mit seinem Zauberstab auf einen hervorstehenden Stein. Das alte Gemäuer rückte zur Seite und offenbarte ihm einen Gang. Es gab im Schloss Geheimgänge, die nicht einmal Filch oder die Schüler kannten. Er folgte dem tropfnassen Steinweg bis er zu einem mit Moos behangenen Gitter kam. Severus schob es quietschend zur Seite und kam am unteren Ufer des Sees heraus. Draußen schloss er es wieder und zog den Ärmel seiner Robe und des Hemds zurück. Er griff auf das schmerzende Mal und augenblicklich katapultierte es ihn in die Vorhalle des Anwesens des Dunklen Lords. Wie so oft wischte Wurmschwanz gerade wieder den Boden. Dieses Mal mühte er sich jedoch mit einer frischen Blutlache ab. Die dazugehörige Leiche war jedoch nirgends zu sehen.

Severus öffnete die großen Eichentüren zum Saal und traf dort auf Voldemort. Er hatte Nagini um seine Schultern liegen als sei sie ein Schal. An dem langen Tisch im Raum saßen bereits einige Todesser. Er machte Lucius aus und einige der Gefangenen, die sie bei ihrer Askaban-Operation befreit hatten wie Augustus Rookwood und Rudolphus und Bellatrix Lestrange. Severus hatte immer gehofft diese Frau nie wieder sehen zu müssen. Sie saß da in einem schwarzen, aufreizenden Kleid und hatte ein Glas Wein in der Hand.

„Na sieh mal einer an!“, sagte sie als Severus den Raum betrat. „Wenn das nicht unser schmieriger Wunderling ist, der sich bekanntlich aus allem herauswindet.“

Severus atmete tief und setzte sich an seinem Stammplatz an dem Tisch.

„Was denn? Gar keine Begrüßung?“, fragte Bellatrix.

„Alles, was mir dazu einfällt, ist leider weit unter unseren Niveau, Bellatrix.“, entgegnete Severus.

„Feigling.“, quietschte Bellatrix.

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich hier auch nur im Geringsten auf deine billigen Provokationen eingehe. Du bist noch genauso vulgär wie früher.“, sagte Severus.

„Und du bist noch genauso so ein Kriecher.“, antwortete Bellatrix. „Langweilig noch dazu.“

„Deine Art von Aufregung kennen wir hier ja zur genüge.“, sagte Severus.

„Aber, aber, liebe Kinder, nicht streiten.“, mischte sich Voldemort ein und ging zu seinem Stuhl am Fuße des Tischs. „Ich will ja schließlich nicht, dass hinterher noch jemand weint.“

Voldemort lachte hohl und setzte sich.

„Ich habe euch zusammengerufen, weil wir fast am Ziel sind. Alle Köder sind gelegt und schon bald werden wir der Prophezeiung und damit der Kontrolle über das Ministerium einen Schritt näher sein. Lucius?“

Lucius räusperte sich.

„Ich habe alles veranlasst damit wir reibungslosen Zugang zur Mysteriumsabteilung erhalten. Ebenso wie Potter und alle anderen, die wir dort brauchen. Der Dunkle Lord hat mir versichert, dass er dem armen Jungen eine Vision eingeben wird, die er nicht ignorieren kann. Sobald Potter an der richtigen Stelle steht muss er nur noch die Prophezeiung an sich nehmen. Wir überwältigen ihn, nehmen die Prophezeiung und bringen ihn zudem noch als Souvenir mit. Das sollte eigentlich alles ganz schnell gehen.“

„Wenn ich mich kurz einmischen darf, in diese sicher tadellos geplante Aktion ...“, sagte Severus.

„Natürlich hat er was dran auszusetzen.“, unterbrach Bellatrix ihn. „Wie früher, immer nur am meckern!“

„Bella!“, ermahnte Voldemort sie.

„Es ist nur ein freundlicher Hinweis, mein Lord. Wir sollten den Erfindungsreichtum von Harry Potter nicht unterschätzen. Er ist zwar meist einfältig, doch wenn er zum Kampf gezwungen wird, dann kann er recht zäh sein.“

„Glaubst du, das weiß unser Meister nicht, du …!“, fuhr Bellatrix ihn an.

„Bellatrix, was haben wir neulich gesagt wegen der Manieren bei Tisch?“, sagte Voldemort in einem für ihn ganz untypischen, freundlichen Tonfall.

Bellatrix verdrehte die Augen und widmete sich schmollend ihrem Weinglas.

„Ich verstehe deine Bedenken, Severus, wirklich. All die Planung soll ja nicht wegen eines dummen Jungens vergeblich sein. Dieses Mal ist jedoch niemand da, um ihm zu helfen. Kein Dumbledore und kein Ministerium weit und breit. Lehn dich also zurück. Dieses Mal wird nichts schief gehen.“, sagte Voldemort.

„Ich halte derweil die Stellung?“, fragte Severus.

„Ja, richtig, verkriech dich.“, giftete Bellatrix aus ihrem Weinglas zu ihm herüber.

Voldemort schlug mit der Flachen Hand auf den Tisch.

„Bella, wenn du dich nicht benehmen kannst, dann gehst du! Ich brauch dein weibisches Gezeter hier wirklich nicht!“

Severus und die anderen Todesser hielten kurz den Atem an. Er wusste, dass Bellatrix und der Dunkle Lord sich früher näher gestanden hatten, doch er wollte wirklich keine Beziehungskrise zwischen den beiden miterleben.

Bellatrix schwieg endlich und Voldemort widmete sich wieder Severus.

„Ja, du bleibst in Hogwarts. Es darf kein Verdacht auf dich gelenkt werden.“

„Natürlich.“, antwortete Severus.

„Gut, das wäre dann alles. Bellatrix, zu mir. Ich glaube, wir müssen uns mal kurz unterhalten!“, sagte der Dunkle Lord und deutete mit dem Finger auf sie.

Das wollte Severus lieber nicht miterleben. Er ging so schnell wie möglich aus dem Saal und disapperierte.

\-------------------------------------------

Severus informierte Dumbledore bei der nächsten Sitzung des Ordens über das Kommende.

„Dann müssen wir alles tun, um das zu verhindern!“, mischte sich Sirius Black ein, nachdem Severus mit seinem Vortrag über die Pläne der Todesser geendet hatte.

„Nein, Sirius.“, sagte Dumbledore. „Diese Prophezeiung ist für ihn genauso wichtig wie für uns.“

„Was?“, sagte Black ungläubig.

„Egal womit der Dunkle Lord Potter ins Ministerium locken wird, er wird ihn erst angreifen sobald er die Prophezeiung an sich genommen hat.“, sagte Severus.

„Und Harry als Köder benutzen? Hast du dir das ausgedacht, Schniefulus?“

„Severus, hat nicht das geringste damit zu tun.“, pflichtete Dumbledore ihm bei. „Und hier geht es um Größeres als nur um Harrys Sicherheit. Da wir nicht verhindern können, dass Voldemort ihn ins Ministerium lockt müssen wir genau den richtigen Moment abpassen. Wenn wir Harry vorher abhalten, dann wird er wissen, dass jemand geplaudert hat und das wiederum wäre viel gefährlicher. Ich rede ja nicht davon den Jungen völlig ohne Rückendeckung da rein zu schicken. Wir werden bereits im Ministerium sein. Wenn die Todesser angreifen werden wir da sein, um Harry und die Prophezeiung da raus zu bringen.“

„Ein riskanter Plan.“, bemerkte Kingsley. „Aber machbar.“

„Severus, Sie bleiben, wo Sie sind. Sie müssen ein Auge auf Harry haben und uns berichten, falls sich etwas ereignet.“, sagte Dumbledore.

Severus nickte. Ihm gefiel es nicht schon wieder die Position inne zu haben an der nur warten und hoffen konnte, doch seine Tarnung war wichtiger. Für Dumbledore und für den Dunklen Lord, die beide davon ausgingen er würde nur sie informieren. Es war ein abgekartetes Spiel, wie so oft.

\----------------------------------

Die nächsten Tage zogen sich dahin und Severus war angespannt wie lange nicht nicht mehr. Er wartete jeden Tag darauf, dass es los ging, doch es blieb ruhig. Zu ruhig für seinen Geschmack. Der Dunkle Lord hielt sich wage, was seinen Zeitplan anging und so konnte Severus nur ahnen, wann sie zuschlagen würden. Er behielt Potter nun noch genauer im Auge, doch der Junge schien sich vor allem mit seiner Prüfungsvorbereitung herumzuschlagen. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass ihn irgendwelche, furchtbaren Visionen ereilt hätten.

Severus tigerte dieser Tage ständig vor dem Kamin im Lehrerzimmer hin und her. Dieses Warten, das machte ihn ganz fertig.

„Jetzt hören Sie endlich auf!“, sagte Minerva ganz entnervt zu ihm. „Das kann ja niemand mit ansehen.“

Severus grummelte etwas in sich hinein und verließ den Raum. Im Unterricht war er nicht weniger gereizt und ging die Schüler wegen kleinster Lappalien an. Es dauerte und dauerte.

Schließlich kam die Prüfungszeit und Severus konnte sich zumindest damit ablenken. Zu seiner großen Überraschung schrieb Potter sogar eine einigermaßen zufriedenstellende Prüfung in Zaubertränke. Wer hätte das gedacht? Er hatte in den letzten fünf Jahren dem Jungen tatsächlich etwas beigebracht.

Severus saß am Abend im Büro und korrigierte noch einige der ZAG-Prüfungen durch als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Herein.“, sagte Severus laut.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Draco kam herein.

„Solltest du nicht schon in deinem Gemeinschaftsraum sein?“, fragte Severus vorwurfsvoll.

„Professor Umbridge hat mich geschickt. Du sollst unverzüglich in ihr Büro kommen.“, sagte Draco. Er wirkte seltsam angespannt.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Severus.

„Das sagt Sie dir lieber selbst.“, antwortete Draco ausweichend.

Severus ging mit seinem Patensohn im Schlepptau zu Umbridge. Das Draco sich so wortkarg gab machte ihm in der Tat Sorgen. Als er endlich die Tür zu Umbridges Büro aufschlug musste er erst einmal tief Luft holen. Harry Potter war von Umbridge an einen Stuhl gefesselt worden und seine Freunde Weasley und Granger wurden von Grabbe und Goyle im Würgegriff fest gehalten. Weasley bekam einen knallroten Kopf.

„Snape, gut. Sie sind hier!“, sagte Umbridge. „Ich brauche Veritaserum für die Befragung dieser Schüler!“

Severus stöhnte innerlich auf. Was hatten die Drei jetzt schon wieder angestellt, dass sie Umbridge derart in Rage brachten, dass Sie sie für ein brutales Verhör vorgesehen hatte?

„Tut mir leid, Professor, aber ich habe gerade keins auf Lager.“, sagte Severus.

„Wie bitte?“, fragte Umbridge überrascht.

„So was kommt schon mal vor, wenn gewisse Schulleiter alles für ihre kleine Diktatur aufbrauchen.“, entgegnete Severus schnippisch.

Er hörte wie Weasley neben ihm würgte.

„Grabbe, wenn Sie Weasley erwürgen bedeutet das für mich jede Menge Papierkram und ich fürchte, ich müsste es in ihrem Zeugnis erwähnen.“

„Sie müssen mir etwas besorgen!“, keifte Umbridge ihn an.

„Klar … ich bastel nur schnell welches aus einem Kugelschreiber und einen Faden.“

„Ihren Sarkasmus können Sie sich sonst wohin stecken!“, entgegnete Umbridge wütend.

„Wie ich schon sagte, ich habe keins und Neues herzustellen dauert ungefähr einen Monat. Haben Sie so viel Zeit?“, entgegnete Severus.

„Professor“, wandte sich Potter plötzlich an ihn. „es geht um Tatze. Sie haben ihn! Sie haben ihn an dem Ort, wo sie versteckt ist!“

Severus verstand, auch wenn die Art wie der Junge versuchte eine Geheimbotschaft an ihn zu übermitteln herzlich plump erschien.

„Was? Wo was versteckt ist? Wer ist Tatze?“, fragte Umbridge völlig außer sich.

„Keine Ahnung.“, sagte Severus. „Der plappert ja immer so komisches Zeug. Der Unterricht, die reine Tortur!“

Severus wandte sich ab und verließ den Raum. Das Umbridge Potter in ihrer Gewalt hatte verschaffte ihm wertvolle Zeit. Sicher würde sie ihn nicht gleich zu Tode foltern. Also ging er nach draußen in Richtung Wald, wo ihn niemand sehen konnte. Severus beschwor seinen Patronus, der sich in einen Raben verwandelte. Bis vor zwei Jahren hatte sein Patronus noch die Form einer Hirschkuh gehabt, doch das was ihn damit verband hatte er überwunden. Sein Unterbewusstsein hatte verkraftet, was geschehen war und so formte sich auch die Gestalt seines Patronus neu.

„Bringe ihnen die Nachricht: Es ist soweit. Die Würfel sind gefallen. Die Figuren rücken vor.“, sagte Severus.

Der Patronus flog davon und verwandelte sich in eine hell leuchtende Kugel, die schließlich in die Weiten des Abendhimmels davon zischte.

Als Severus sich umdrehte und in Richtung Schloss schaute sah er wie Umbridge mit erhobenen Zauberstab das Trio vor sich her trieb – und zwar genau in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes. Was hatte die alte Schabracke denn jetzt vor? Severus folgte ihnen mit sehr viel Abstand.

Sie gingen immer tiefer in den Wald hinein. Das machte alles keinen Sinn. Wohin gingen sie? Schließlich gelangten sie auf eine Lichtung. Potter, Weasley und Granger blieben plötzlich erschrocken stehen als seien sie überrascht etwas hier nicht vorzufinden.

„Sie …!“, sagte Umbridge. Im stillen Wald konnte Severus jedes Wort hören, obwohl er sich mindestens fünfzehn Meter hinter ihnen im Gebüsch verbarg.

„Es gibt keine Geheimwaffe, richtig? Sie haben mich in die Irre geführt?!“

Eine was?, dachte Severus. Was für eine Geschichte hatten sie Umbridge da aufgetischt? Das war ja herzallerliebst.

„Wissen Sie, ich hasse Kinder so sehr …!“, sagte Umbridge jetzt mit Verzweiflung in der Stimme.

Plötzlich war das Getrappel von Hufen zu vernehmen. Zentauren tauchten aus dem Unterholz auf.

Na das konnte ja heiter werden. Severus kannte die Zentauren und er kannte Umbridge. Keine gute Mischung.

„Bleibt stehen, Zentaurus! Ich bin eine Vertreterin des Ministeriums und als Wesen mit annähernd menschlicher Intelligenz ...“

Das hätte sie nicht sagen sollen. Die Zentauren spannten ihre Bögen und richtete sie auf sie. Einer von ihnen schoss einen Pfeil auf Umbridge ab.

„Protego!“, rief sie und wehrte den Pfeil ab. „Das du dich das traust! Incarcerus!“

Seile schossen aus ihrem Zauberstab und fesselten den Zentauren. Sie würgten ihn um den Hals und an den Beinen. Granger, warf sich auf den Zentaur und riss an den Seilen.

„Aufhören!“, rief sie den Tränen nahe. „Aufhören! Bitte!“

„RUHE!“, schrie Umbridge völlig außer sich. „Ich verlange Disziplin und Ordnung!“

Gerade als sie das wie eine Beschwörung vor sich hin rief tauchte etwas Gigantisches zwischen den Bäumen auf. Ein Riese, bestimmt fünf Meter hoch, und schnappte sich Umbridge. Severus duckte sich unwillkürlich. Seit wann gab es gottverdammte Riesen im Verbotenen Wald?

Die Zentauren gingen auf den Riesen, der Umbridge in der Hand trug, los und schossen mit den Pfeilen auf ihn.

„Gwarp!“, rief Granger. „Er versteht euch nicht! Lasst ihn in Ruhe!“

Umbridge kreischte wie am Spieß.

„Wisst ihr überhaupt wer ICH bin?“, rief sie.

Der Riese ließ Umbridge auf den Boden fallen und stolperte in die Dunkelheit zwischen den Bäumen davon. Kurz darauf packten die Zentauren sie an den Armen.

„Potter!“, rief sie. „Potter, bitte! Sagen Sie ihnen, dass ich nichts böses im Schilde führe!“

„Tut mir leid, Professor“, sagte Potter mit einer gefährlichen Ruhe, die Severus so noch nie an dem Jungen erlebt hatte. „Aber ich soll keine Lügen erzählen!“

Einer der Zentauren warf sich Umbridge wie ein Stück Beute über die Schulter. Sie zappelte und hämmerte mit den Fäusten auf dem Rücken des Zentauren ein.

„Ich bin Dolores Jane Umbridge, erste Untersekretärin des Ministers – LASST – MICH – LOOOOS!“

Die Zentauren jedoch lachten nur und trampelten mit Umbridge im Gepäck davon. Das Trio rannte davon und Severus saß in seinem Versteck und konnte gerade nicht fassen, was sich da abspielte. Er musste wirklich mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit den Dreien wechseln.

Severus hob sich aus dem Unterholz und folgte den Spuren der Zentauren. In Potters Angelegenheiten konnte er sich jetzt nicht mehr einmischen. Das lag nicht mehr in seinen Händen. Umbridge jedoch … würde er sie den Zentauren überlassen, dann würde die alte Kröte das mit ziemlicher Sicherheit nicht überleben.

Die Spuren der Zentauren endeten im Dorf der Halbmenschen, das in einer Lichtung lag. Severus war noch nie hier gewesen, hatte aber Geschichten gehört. Die Zentauren lebten in aus Asten gebauten Hütten, die mit Laub bedeckt waren. Junge Fohlen liefen aufgeregt herum wie spielende Kinder. Die männlichen Zentauren waren bewaffnet mit einfachen Speeren oder Bögen. In der Mitte des Dorfes war ein großer, verzierter Pfahl mit eingeschnitzen Tiergesichtern, ähnlich einem indianischen Marterpfahl. Umbridge hatten sie wie ein Tier daran festgebunden. Ein Seil um ihren Hals hielt sie wie einen Hund an seiner Kette fest. Die Zentauren hatten sich lachend und spottend um sie versammelt. Sie Warfen ihr alte Knochen und Essensreste zu. Umbridge selbst saß zu einem Häuflein Elend zusammengekauert am Fuß des Pfahls und weinte bitterlich. Jetzt wusste sie immerhin wie es sich anfühlte, so als Hauptattraktion.

Als Severus sich der Szenerie nährte wurde er von einem jungen Zentauren aufgehalten. Er knurrte ihn in der seltsamen Sprache seines Volkes an. Von weiter vorn hörte er jemanden etwas rufen und der Zentaur ließ Severus passieren. Er erblickten einen alten Zentaurus, der in eine alte Rüstung gekleidet war, die an ihre griechischen Ursprünge erinnerte. Es war Bane, ihr Häuptling.

„Severus Snape.“, sagte der alte Zentaur. „Sehr lange nicht mehr gesehen. Bist du wegen ihr hier?“

„Leider ja.“, entgegnete Severus.

„Hmpf.“, machte Bane und spuckte auf den Boden.

„Sie ist ein hohes Tier beim Ministerium.“, ermahnte Severus sein Gegenüber. „Ihr könnt ihr nichts antun, ohne dass das für uns alle böse endet.“

Severus sah hinüber zu den Zentauren, die sich immer noch an Umbridges Elend ergötzten und sie mit Abfall füttern wollten.

„Ich kann es euch nicht verübeln. Ehrlich. Sie ist abscheulich.“, sagte Severus.

„Wir wissen wer Sie ist, Snape. Sie hat es ja schließlich durch den gesamten Wald geschrien.“, sagte Bane und klang belustigt. „Lass meinen Leuten noch etwas Spaß mit ihr. Sie ist schließlich eine von denen, die dafür verantwortlich sind, dass unsereins hier hausen muss.“

„Ich kenne deine Sorte von Rache, Bane, und ich kann das nicht zulassen.“, sagte Severus.

„Wäre ich noch der alte Krieger, der ich einst war, dann hätte ich ihr schon längst den Kopf abgeschlagen und auf einen Pfahl gesteckt, doch ich fürchte das Alter hat mich mild werden lassen.“

Banes Art von milde bekam Umbridge gerade am eigenen Leib zu spüren. Severus wusste wie unfassbar stolz die Zentauren und allen voran Bane waren. Sie zahlten jede Erniedrigung tausendfach zurück.

„Na gut, können wir kurz unter vier Augen reden. Danach nehme ich sie mit, aber ich habe ein Angebot für dich und deinen Clan. Wenn du ablehnst ist alles gut und du hörst nie wieder was von mir.“ , sagte Severus.

Bane nickte und sie gingen in eine der Hütten. Bane legte sich ins Stroh und wies Severus einen Platz auf einem Baumstamm zu, der aussah als sei er als Sitzplatz für Gäste gedacht.

„Was für ein Angebot?“, fragte Bane.

„Es ist klar, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern wird bis ein Krieg ausbricht. Du und dein Clan sind ungeschützt. Wenn die Todesser wieder kommen werden sie euch abschlachten. Ich kann euch vielleicht die Art von Schutz bieten, die ihr braucht.“

„Ach, und das würdest du aus reiner Herzensgüte tun?“, fragte Bane.

„Ich habe nicht vor untätig zu sein, doch weder Dumbledore noch Voldemort wären davon begeistert. Ich wähle meinen eigenen Weg.“

„Und dafür brauchst du einen Zentauren-Clan?“, fragte Bane. „Du durchtriebener, kleiner Mensch.“

Bane begann leise zu lachen.

„Ich werde nicht warten bis ich wie eine Schachfigur geopfert werde. Voldemort wird sein blaues Wunder erleben. Dazu brauche ich aber Hilfe.“

„Na schön, du kannst dieses Tier da draußen mitnehmen. Ich muss mich erst mit meinem Clan beraten über deinen Vorschlag.“, sagte Bane.

„Danke.“, antwortete Severus und nickte höflich.

Er und Bane erhoben sich und gingen wieder nach draußen. Sie drängten sich durch die Menge.

„Snape!“, rief Umbridge und ihre verweinte Stimme bebte vor Erleichterung.

„Da haben Sie sich aber etwas eingebrockt, Dolores.“, sagte Severus und ging auf sie zu.

„Snape, bitte! Bitte retten Sie mich vor diesen Dingern!“ Umbridge warf sich an sein Bein wie ein kleines Kind.

Severus bückte sich zu ihr herunter und löste die Schlinge um ihren Hals. Er zog sie auf die Beine und nahm ihren Arm. Severus führte sie an der immer noch johlenden und mit Essensresten nach ihr werfenden Zentauren vorbei.

Er führte sie am Arm aus dem Dorf und als sie sich etwas entfernt hatten begann Umbridge zu weinen.

„Ich dachte diese Viecher würden mich umbringen!“, jammerte sie lautstark.

„Wissen Sie, es hilft schon ungemein, wenn man Sie nicht als Viecher betitelt.“, sagte Severus ohne sie anzusehen.

Das sorgte nur dafür das Umbridge noch lauter und verzweifelter weinte. Was sollte er nur mit der alten Kröte machen? Sein Mitleid für sie hielt sich ja nun wirklich in Grenzen.

Er schaffte sie hoch zum Schloss. Als er sie endlich abgeliefert hatte war Severus nur glücklich sie endlich los zu sein. Er konnte dieses heulende Gejammer schon nicht mehr ertragen.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis Severus bewusst wurde, dass es schon weit nach Mitternacht war. Was auch immer sich im Ministerium ereignete war bereits in vollen Gange. Müde ließ sich Severus in den Sessel vor seinem Kamin sinken. Durch die ganze Sache mit Umbridge hatte er das alles völlig vergessen. Vielleicht war es auch besser so. Wer wusste schon welches Grauen der nächste Morgen bringen würde?


	14. Nachwehen

Und der Morgen brachte Grauen.

Severus hatte die Nacht in seinem Sessel verbracht und erwachte erst als ihn der stechende Schmerz in seinem Unterarm weckte. Grummelnd erhob er sich und machte sich auf den Weg zum Dunklen Lord. Als er den großen Saal betrat herrschte eine aufgeregte Stimmung unter den Todessern. Allerdings war es diese Art von Aufregung, die daher rührte, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht nach Plan gelaufen war.

Severus hörte wie sein Herr alle möglichen unflätigen Schimpfwörter schrie. Voldemort trat auf einen am Boden kauernden Todesser ein. Severus erkannte den Mann. Es war Lucius.

„Das du dich traust nach dieser Sache überhaupt noch einmal hier aufzukreuzen!“, rief der Dunkle Lord aufgebracht. Er trat dem am Boden liegenden Lucius mit dem Stiefel in den Bauch. Einmal. Zweimal. Dreimal. Voldemort packte ihm am Hals und zog ihn zu sich heran.

„Jetzt verrate mir mal warum ich dich nicht einfach umbringen sollte?“, fragte der Dunkle Lord leise, doch die Aufregung der Todesser war einer angespannten Stille gewichen und so konnte jeder die Worte verstehen.

„Der Wortlaut.“, krächzte Lucius. „Ich habe ihn mir gemerkt.“

„Ach was?“, fragte Voldemort amüsiert. Er ließ ihn los und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Dann los. Nur zu, Malfoy. Überrasche uns mit deinem famosen Gedächtnis.“

Bellatrix' gehässiges Lachen durchbrach die Stille.

Lucius räusperte sich uns begann vorzutragen:

„Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran … jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren wenn der siebente Monat stirbt … und der Dunkle Lord wird ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt … und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der andere überlebt.“

Alle sahen Lucius an.

„Das war's. Mehr hat sie nicht gesagt.“, fügte Lucius hinzu.

„Woher wissen wir, dass er nicht was vergessen hat?“, fragte Bellatrix gehässig.

„Hälst du mich für einen Idioten, Lestrange? Ich weiß ja wohl, was ich gehört habe!“, regte Lucius sich auf.

„Du bist kein Idiot, Malfoy.“, sagte der Dunkle Lord gefährlich und trat auf ihn zu. „Du bist noch viel dümmer!“

Ohne Vorwarnung schlug Voldemort ihm ins Gesicht. Lucius hielt sich die Hände vors Gesicht. Blut tropfte zwischen seinen Fingern hervor.

„Entschuldige also, wenn ich das überprüfe.“, sagte Voldemort. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und drückte ihn Lucius an die Schlefe. Es dauerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, um die Wahrheit in seinem Kopf zu finden. Der Dunkle Lord zog seinen Zauberstab zurück und Lucius kippte ohnmächtig zur Seite.

„So was aber auch.“, entfleuchte es Voldemort. „Der Narr sagt die Wahrheit. Sein Glück. Bringt ihn weg. Ich will ihn hier nicht mehr sehen!“

Zwei Todesser packten Lucius an jeweils einem Arm und schleiften ihn zur Tür hinaus. Severus folgte ihnen nach draußen in den Flur.

„Lasst ihn hier liegen.“, sagte Severus. „Ich kümmere mich um ihn.“

Die beiden Todesser sahen sich kurz an, zuckten dann mit den Schultern und ließen Lucius einfach fallen. Der Kopf des armen Teufels schlug einmal mehr auf dem Parkett auf.

\----------------------------------------

Als Lucius Malfoy erneut die Augen öffnete lag er in seinem Bett auf Malfoy Manor. Er fragte lieber gar nicht wie er hierher gelangt war. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an als würde er gleich explodieren. Lucius rieb sich die Stirn und öffnete blinzelnd die Augen. Das Licht stach in seinem Kopf.

„Na endlich wachst du auf. Ich dachte schon du kommst gar nicht mehr zu dir.“, sagte eine ihm nur allzu bekannte Stimme.

Es war Severus. Er saß auf einem Stuhl am Fenster und las in der aktuellen Ausgabe des Tagespropheten.

„Ich fühl mich furchtbar.“, sagte Lucius leise.

„Hmm-hmm, haut ganz schön rein, wenn einem der Dunkle Lord im Kopf rumfuhrwerkt.“

Lucius setzte sich stöhnend auf.

„Ich glaub, ich ich brauch 'nen Kaffee.“, sagte er.

„Lieber was Stärkeres.“, entgegnete Severus.

Er packte Lucius am Arm und schlag ihn um die Schulter und führte ihn aus dem Raum, die Treppe nach unten in den geräumigen Wohnsalon. Severus bugsierte Lucius in einem der Sessel vor dem Kamin. Aus der Bar holte er zwei Gläser und eine große Flasche Whiskey. Er schenkten ihnen ein.

„Cheers!“, sagte er und stieß mit Lucius an.

Der trank langsam den Schnaps und lehnte sich zurück.

„Wie lange war ich weg?“, fragte er.

„Lange genug.“, antwortete Severus.

„Ich fühle mich als würde eine Horde Elefanten durch mein Gehirn trampeln.“

Lucius trank noch einen Schluck und stellte das Glas auf das Tischchen vor ihnen.

„Wo sind Draco und Zissia?“

„Nach dieser Sache hat Er sie zu sich zitiert.“, sagte Severus. „Du weißt warum Er dich nicht getötet hat?“

Lucius atmete nur tief, sagte aber nichts.

„Er wird sich sicher etwas ausdenken, um dich zu bestrafen.“, sagte Severus.

Bevor Lucius einen Gedanken daran verschwenden konnte wie der Dunkle Lord ihn zur Verzweiflung treiben wollte hörte sie das Getrampel vieler Füße. Eine Hausangestellte kam herein, gefolgt von einem halben Dutzend Auroren. Sie trugen ihre üblichen, langen Reisemäntel mit Hut und Jackett.

„Mister Malfoy! Mister Malfoy!“, rief die Hausangestellte. „Ich habe denen gesagt, dass Sie unpässlich sind, aber sie wollten nicht hören!“

„Mister Malfoy“, sagte einer der Auroren und holte einen amtlich aussehenden Wisch aus der Innentasche seines Mantels. „Sie sind verhaftet. Das ist ihr offizieller Haftbefehl. Wenn Sie uns also ohne Widerstand folgen würden …?“

„Dieser Tag konnte ja nur noch schlimmer werden.“, sagte Lucius und erhob sich. Er stolperte nach vorn und fiel längs auf das Parkett, da er sich nicht auf den Beinen halten konnte.

Severus und ein Auror zogen ihn wieder auf die Beine.

„Seien Sie nett zu ihm.“, sagte Severus. „Ihm geht es gerade nicht so besonders.“

Die Auroren legten ihm Handschellen an und brachten ihn halb schleppend aus dem Haus. Draußen wartete bereits die Presse. Die Verhaftung ein hochrangigen Reinblüters war für jeden eine Titelstory. Severus hätte ihn wirklich vorwarnen können, dass hier so eine Meute auf ihn wartete. Die Auroren drängten die neugierigen Fotografen und Sensationsreporter beiseite bis sie endlich an dem Punkt waren an dem die disapperieren konnten.

Für Lucius war der Krieg erst einmal vorbei.

\-----------------------------------------------

Als Severus wieder im Orden auftraf spürte er instinktiv, dass etwas Schlimmes passiert war. Die Leute waren wortkarg und vermieden den Augenkontakt. Es war eine schwere, trauernde Stimmung.

In der Küche, wo sonst ihre Sitzungen stattfanden, sah er Minerva sitzen, die sich gerade mit einem Taschentuch schnäuzte. Er setzte sich ihr Gegenüber und sah ihre geröteten Augen. So als hätte sie die ganze Zeit geweint.

„Sagen Sie nichts.“, ermahnte sie ihn.

„Ich habe noch gar nichts gesagt.“

„Das ist auch besser so.“, entgegnete Minerva.

„Sie werden es nicht glauben, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, was passiert ist.“

Minerva schnäuzte sich noch mal laut in ihrem Taschentuch.

„Wenn ich es ihnen sage, versprechen Sie sich zusammenzureißen.“, ermahnte sie ihn.

„Ja, ich verspreche es.“, sagte Severus.

„Sirius Black. Er ist tot. Ermordet von Bellatrix Lestrange.“, sagte Minerva.

Severus wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Das war die Wahrheit. Es freute ihn nicht, doch traurig war er auch nicht. Es war ein seltsames, leeres Gefühl, dass ihn überkam.

„Oh.“, machte Severus leise.

„Keine gehässige Bemerkung? Nur Oh?“, fragte Minerva überrascht.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie von mir erwarten?“, fragte Severus.

„Gar nichts, Severus, ich erwarte gar nichts.“

Minerva erhob sich und ging weg.

Auf eine komische Art tat ihm ihr Verhalten weh. Vielleicht weil sie dachte er würde sich über den Tod Blacks das Maul zerreißen. Dabei war das gar nicht seine Art. Die Toten ließ er in Ruhe. Es waren die Lebenden, die ihn wahnsinnig machten.

Severus stand auf und verließ das Haus. Er apparierte nach Hogwarts. Dort erwartete ihn überraschender Weise Dumbledore am Tor.

„Das Ministerium hat es nach den gestrigen Ereignissen für klüger befunden mich wieder einzustellen.“, sagte Dumbledore bevor Severus fragen konnte. „Wie ich hörte hat Misses Umbridge eine ziemlich schwere Nacht gehabt?“

„Das würden Sie nicht glauben, wenn Sie es nicht selbst gesehen hätten.“, antwortete Severus.

„Haben Sie das von Sirius gehört?“, fragte Dumbledore während sie den Weg zur Schule hoch gingen.

„Ja.“, sagte Severus kurz angebunden.

„Und?“, fragte Dmbledore.

„Was und?“, giftete Severus ihn unbewusst an. „Entschuldigen Sie, aber ich weiß nicht warum immer alle von mir erwarten, dass es mir gefällt, wenn Leute sterben. Ich konnte Black nicht ausstehen seit … ja, schon immer! Aber deshalb trampel ich doch nicht auf seinem Grab herum!“

„Ich möchte nur, dass Sie wissen, dass Harry sehr angeschlagen ist. Diese Sache im Ministerium gestern Nacht war für uns alle sehr kräftezehrend.“

„Was ist eigentlich passiert? Ich musste mich ja die ganze Nacht mit Umbridge herumärgern.“, sagte Severus.

„Ja, Sie hat mir schon erzählt von ihrem kühnen Retter Professor Snape.“, antwortete Dumbledore amüsiert.

„Oh Gott, ich hoffe ich kriege jetzt keine Liebesbriefe von ihr!“, entgegnete Severus mit ehrlicher Panik in der Stimme.

„Ich glaube so weit wird es nicht kommen.“, sagte Dumbledore immer noch lächelnd, wurde jedoch sehr schnell wieder ernst. „Was passiert ist? Voldemort hat die Prophezeiung nicht bekommen, aber wir auch nicht. Der arme Lucius Malfoy hat sie wohl fallen lassen. Gerüchten zu folge hat Harry Potter einen ziemlich heftigen Wurfarm.“

„Quidditschspieler.“, kommentierte Severus. „Aber in einem haben Sie unrecht. Die Prophezeiung, Voldemort hat sie. Lucius hat ein sehr gutes Gedächtnis. Er hat die Prophezeiung ohne Fehler wiedergeben können. Sein Glück, so lebt er noch etwas länger.“

„Und Lord Voldemort?“, wollte Dumbledore wissen.

„Tobt wie ein wütender Stier. Er wird wohl ein paar Leute töten müssen, bevor er sich wieder beruhigt.“

„Das dachte ich mir.“, sagte Dumbledore.

Severus nickte nur und ging mit dem Direktor hoch zur Schule. Vor dem großen Eichenportal wartete bereits jemand auf sie. Ein wahrer Hühne von einem Mann mit roten, schulterlangem Haar und einem Bart, der ihn wie ein Löwen erscheinen ließ. Gekleidet in Anzug und Krawatte mit einem Aktenkoffer in der Hand. Er trug einen altmodischen Hut auf dem Kopf.

„Wenn Sie gestatten, Rufus Scrimgeour, Chef der Magischen Strafverfolgung. Noch zumindest.“, stellte sich der Mann vor.

„Womit verdienen wir die Ehre?“, fragte Dumbledore höflich.

„Aufgrund der nächtlichen Ereignisse, die ihnen sicher nicht entgangen sind, wurde Cornelius Fudge fürs Erste vom Rat der Magier entmachtet.“

„Entmachtet? Nein?! Wieso das?“, machte Dumbledore als sei er völlig überrascht.

„Es steht der Vorwurf der Korruption und des Amtsmissbrauchs im Raum. Bis ein neuer Minister gewählt ist bin ich sozusagen ihr Ansprechpartner.“

„Und womit verdienen wir die Ehre?“, fragte Severus.

„Es geht um eine Befragung bezüglich der gestrigen Ereignisse. Ich muss Sie, Professor Dumbledore, bitten daran teilzunehmen. Außerdem möchten wir noch Harry Potter befragen.“

„Kann das warten? Wir sind doch noch alle etwas gebeutelt von den Ereignissen.“, sagte Dumbledore.

„Leider nein.“, sagte Scrimgeour.

„Also dann. Severus, wir sehen uns.“, sagte Dumbledore und ging mit Scrimgeour ins Schloss.

Severus blieb zurück. Er fühlte sich seltsam nutzlos. Und so ging er hinunter in die Kerker und setzte sich in seinen Sessel vor den Kamin. Er schenkte sich sich noch ein Glas Whisky ein und sah in die Flammen. Der Tod von Sirius Black beschäftigte ihn im Hintergrund sehr. Er hatte ihn nie gemocht. Black war ein Arschloch und trotzdem fühlte sich die Nachricht seiner Ermordung komisch an. Es war kleines, beunruhigendes Nagen, dass ihm im Hinterkopf keine Ruhe ließ. Vielleicht weil er daran dachte, dass das auch er hätte sein können oder Lucius oder Minerva.

Minerva, dachte er. Sie hatte ihn mit ihrem Verhalten wirklich verletzt. Sie waren Kollegen und ihre Beziehung war immer auf einer freundschaftlich-kollegialen Ebene gewesen. Auch beim Orden und in der Schule sowieso. Trotzdem hatte sie ihn so verletzt. Er musste mit ihr reden, wenn sie wieder da war. Das konnte Severus doch nicht so einfach auf sich sitzen lassen.

Also wartete er bis zum Abend ehe Severus sie aufsuchte. Es war selten, dass er zu ihr ging. Meistens war es genau anders herum. Minervas Räumlichkeiten befanden sich am Fuße des Gryffindorturms noch vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame. Er klopfte an die Tür. Nach einigen Augenblicken öffnete Minerva die Tür. Sie stand in ihrem karierten Abendmantel vor ihm.

„Was wollen Sie?“, fragte sie unterkühlt.

„Darf ich kurz rein kommen?“, fragte Severus.

Ohne ein Wort wollte Minerva ihm die Tür vor Nase zuschlagen, doch er stellte ihr den Fuß in die Tür.

„Severus, hören Sie auf! Nehmen Sie sofort Ihren Fuß da raus!“, schimpfte Minerva erbost.

„Nein.“, sagte Severus ruhig. „Lassen Sie uns reden. Bitte.“

Nach einigen Zögern öffnete Minerva die Tür und sah ihn mit einem finsteren Blick an.

„Ich wüsste nicht worüber!“, fauchte sie ihn an.

„Darüber zum Beispiel!“, sagte Severus und drückte sie aus Weg bevor sie wieder die Tür zuschlagen konnte. 

„Sie haben hier nichts zu suchen!“, sagte Minerva.

„Habe ich das je zu Ihnen gesagt, wenn sie zu mir gekommen sind?“, fragte Severus.

„Mehr als einmal, aber ich ignoriere Sie für gewöhnlich.“, antwortete Minerva.

„Ach?“, machte Severus. „Was habe ich Ihnen getan?“

Minerva schloss die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich dagegen. Sie sah zu Boden und hielt den Türgriff fest als habe sie Angst ihn loszulassen.

Severus setzte sich auf den Stuhl der hier stand. Offenbar Teil eines Schminktisches mit Spiegel. So einer auf den man sich setzte, wenn man sich abschminkte. Falls man so etwas tat. Minerva tat es offensichtlich.

„Ich habe Zeit.“, sagte Severus und sah sich die Utensilien auf dem Tisch an.

„Fassen Sie das bloß nicht an!“, sagte Minerva laut zu ihm.

„Ich würde niemals einer älteren Dame die Sachen durcheinander bringen.“

Minerva verdrehte die Augen wie immer, wenn sie glaubte ihr Gegenüber habe gerade etwas unfassbar dummes gesagt.

„Glauben Sie mir, der Tod von Black … von Sirius meine ich, beschäftigt mich genauso.“

„Ach ja? Wieso sollte er das?“, fragte Minerva schnippisch.

„Ich habe ihn nie gemocht, da bin ich ehrlich. Aber ich mache über Tote keine Witze. Und irgendwie tun hier gerade alle so als hätte ich ihn umgebracht.“, sagte Severus.

„Vielleicht weil Sie für den Mann arbeiten, der es getan hat?“

Severus verstand schon. Voldemort, die Todesser, das war für die Leute alles eins. Da war es am Ende egal wer den Zauberstab auf Sirius Black richtete und den Fluch aussprach.

„Was hätte ich ihrer Meinung nach tun sollen? Was?“, fragte er sie ohne Zorn oder Vorwurf. „Das war die nutzloseste Nacht meiner gesamten Zeit hier, Minerva.“

„Sie haben Umbridge das Leben gerettet.“, sagte Minerva.

„Oh ja, darauf bin ich auch wahnsinnig stolz.“, entgegnete er ihr sarkastisch.

Severus atmete tief und besah seine Hände, bevor aufsah und Minerva wieder in den Blick nahm.

„Ich sage Ihnen jetzt etwas und das ist sehr persönlich, weil ich so etwas sonst nie tun würde … ich weiß nicht, was ich fühle. Man würde meinen die Sache sei klar, aber das ist sie nicht. Ganz und gar nicht. Es verletzt mich auf eine Art, die ich nicht beschreiben kann. Ich kann Sachen sonst immer klar benennen, aber dieses mal … keine Wut, kein Hass, kein Bedauern, es ist einfach nicht real … nicht da. Ein Teil von mir würde am Liebsten losheulen, aber ich kann nicht.“

Severus schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. Minerva ging von der Tür weg direkt auf ihn zu.

„Stehen Sie auf.“, sagte sie und er erhob sich langsam. „Gehen Sie bitte. Ich muss darüber nachdenken.“

Severus nickte und ging aus dem Raum. Er wusste nicht, was Minervas Reaktion zu bedeuten hatte und das brachte ihm ehrlich zum Grübeln. Severus wollte ja gar keine großen Entschuldigungen von ihr hören, sondern nur was sie dachte. Was sie von ihm dachte. Er wusste selbst nicht so genau warum ihm das so wichtig war. Vielleicht weil er Angst hatte, dass sie ihm nicht mehr vertrauen würde. Sie war eine der Wenigen in Hogwarts denen Severus blind sein Leben anvertraut hätte. Nicht Dumbledore, aber ihr.


	15. Das Urteil

Severus saß in dem kargen Raum an einem schlichten Tisch und wartete. Eine Gefängniswache war ebenfalls hier. Es war einer der Besuchsräume von Askaban. Seit seiner Zeit als er hier einsaß hatte sich das Gefängnis kaum verändert. Noch immer war es hier kalt, dunkel und die Innenarchitektur war irgendwo bei den Strafanstalten des neunzehnten Jahrhunderts stehen geblieben mit ihren weißen Ziegeln und Fließen, kombiniert mit Stahlträgern und dem alten Gemäuer der Festung von Askaban.

Schließlich öffnete sich die Stahltür auf der anderen Seite des Raums und eine Wache brachte Lucius herein. Sie hatten ihm den Kopf geschoren und er trug einen blauen Overall auf dessen Brust eine Nummer in gelb eingestickt war während auf seinem Rücken das Logo von Askaban pragte: eine Insel mit einem stilisierten Turm.

Lucius setzte sich und legte die mit Handschellen gefesselte Hände auf den Tisch.

„Schön dich zu sehen.“, sagte er. Seine Stimme klang bedrückt.

„Wie geht es dir? Ist es hier noch so wie früher?“, fragte Severus.

„Das Essen ist besser geworden.“, antwortete Lucius.

„Tatsächlich? Wow. Sag, was genau werfen Sie dir vor?“

„Verrat am Ministerium. Mitglied einer terroristischen Vereinigung. Hausfriedensbruch. Vandalismus. Die ganze Palette. Hmpf, vermutlich habe ich das allein den Aussagen von Harry Potter und Albus Dumbledore zu verdanken. Sie konnten einige von uns mit Namen benennen. Es ist zwar offiziell noch Untersuchungshaft, aber du weißt ja wie die Dinge hier laufen.“

„Ja, ich saß damals allein ein halbes Jahr bis sich überhaupt einmal mit meinem Fall beschäftigt wurde. An deiner Stelle würde ich mich auf einen langen Aufenthalt einrichten.“, sagte Severus.

„War bei mir damals ähnlich, aber heute ist kein Krieg mehr und das Justizsystem ist nicht so überlastet.“

„Trotzdem werden die dich hier erst mal schmoren lassen.“, sagte Severus.

„Erzähl mir mal etwas, dass ich noch nicht weiß.“, entgegnete Lucius.

Severus griff in die Innentasche seines Mantel und legte ihm zwei Briefe hin.

„Der eine ist von Narzissia und der andere von … du kannst dir schon denken von wem. Bestimmt voller Beleidigungen und Morddrohungen. Du kannst von Glück reden, dass du hier bist. Unser Chef ist gerade schwer zum aushalten, wenn du verstehst.“

„Hat er etwas gesagt?“, fragte Lucius.

„Noch nicht.“, antwortete Severus.

„Versprich mir, dass du auf Draco und Zissia aufpasst! Ich will sie nicht an diesen Wahnsinnigen verlieren!“

„Ich werde es versuchen.“, sagte Severus.

Die Wache, die Lucius gebracht hatte trat an den Tisch heran.

„Die Besuchszeit ist zu Ende.“

„Pass auf dich auf.“, sagte Lucius und erhob sich.

Die Wache führte ihn davon und für Severus war es Zeit diesen trostlosen Ort zu verlassen.

\-------------------------------------------

Als Severus nach Hogwarts zurück kehrte sah er bereits von weiten die Zentauren, die sich das erste Mal seit vielen Jahren aus dem Wald trauten. Wie stille Wächter standen sie aufgereiht am Rand des Waldes und sahen in Richtung des Schlosses. Und das erste Mal seit einer lagen Zeit standen sie in ihren Rüstungen und bewaffnet da. Bereit in den Krieg zu ziehen.

Severus nährte sich dem Wald und trat vor Bane und seinen Sohn Firenze.

„Wir sind bereit diesen Ort zu verlassen.“, sagte Bane und setzte seinen Helm auf.

„Das ist nicht gerade unauffällig.“, bemerkte Severus.

„Das ist auch Sinn und Zweck des Ganzen.“, entgegnete Bane.

Severus verstand schon. Es war brauch bei ihnen ihre Stärke zu demonstrieren, bevor sie in den Kampf zogen.

Severus sah sich um und fand einen alten rostigen Eimer im Gebüsch liegen. Bestimmt eine Hinterlassenschaft von Hagrid.

„Ich nehme an ihr wisst wie man Portschlüssel benutzt?“

„Ungern.“, gab Bane zu.

„Besser als zu laufen.“, entgegnete Severus und holte seinen Zauberstab heraus. Er deutete damit auf den gammligen Eimer.

„Portus Structure Maximus“, sagte Severus und stellte den Eimer hin.

„Wo bringt er uns hin?“, fragte Firenze.

„Das werdet ihr sehen. Keine Sorge, ich stehe zu meinem Wort. Also, wenn ich bitten darf?“

Severus entfernte sich von dem Eimer. Bane nickte seinen Zentauren zu und einer nach dem anderen verschwanden in dem Eimer bis nur noch Severus übrig war. Er atmete tief und trat mit einem Bein in den Eimer, der ihn in einem Wirbel von Zeit und Raum durch das halbe Land schickte. Severus stolperte auf der anderen Seite des Portschlüssels heraus und fand sich zusammen mit den Zentauren vor dem Eingang des Bunkers wieder.  
Severus war speiübel, wie immer wenn er diese Dinger benutzte. Er stemmte sich kurz auf seine Knie, um tief durch zu atmen und seinen Brechreiz hinunter zu schlucken.

Aus der Höhle am Eingang kam Jason Murlahey auf die Gruppe zugelaufen.

„Na, das ging aber schnell.“, sagte er zu Severus.

„Was ist das hier?“, wollte Bane wissen.

„Unser Widerstandsnest.“, sagte Jason zu dem Zentauren. „Keine Sorge, ich hab schon ein paar zentaurenfreundliche Unterkünfte vorbereitet.“

Severus erhob sich als er sich halbwegs von dem Portschlüssel erholt hatte. Er hasste diese Dinger. Apparieren war ihm da wesentlich lieber.

Jason führte die Zentauren nach drinnen. Auf der Hauptebene hatte sie einige alte Lagerhallen umgeräumt damit es die Halbmenschen darin gemütlich hatten. Auf der anderen Seite waren sie so gut örtlich von den anderen getrennt. Sie wollten ja schließlich nicht, dass hier irgendwelche alten Fehden ausbrachen.

Severus ging nach unten in die Quartiere. Dort warteten bereits John und Jennifer. Seine Frau umarmte und drückte ihn.

„Ich habe in der Zeitung gelesen, was passiert ist.“, sagte Jennifer.

„Ich war nicht dort.“, antwortete Severus und drückte sie sanft von sich.

„Was wird jetzt geschehen?“, fragte John. „Also jetzt wo Fudge weg ist?“

„Das Ministerium wird vielleicht einsehen, wer unser wahrer Gegner ist, aber sie werden wie immer so hilfreich sein wie ein Kropf.“, sagte Severus. „Wir jedoch werden bereit sein. Das hoffe ich zumindest.“

\----------------------------------------------

Es dauerte einige Wochen bis das Urteil im Falle Lucius Malfoy gesprochen wurde. Immerhin ging es schneller als damals als Severus in Askaban einsaß. Tatsächlich sollte sein Freund, zusammen mit den anderen im Ministerium gefangenen Todessern, in einem Schnellverfahren abgeurteilt werden. Allerdings passten das Wort „schnell“ und das Ministerium wie so oft einfach nicht zueinander. Der Bürokratie sei dank.

Severus begleitete Narzissia und Draco zu dem Prozess. Auch um zu gewährleisten, dass den beiden nichts passierte. Der Dunkle Lord war nicht nachsichtig, wenn es um Versagen ging.

Der Presseandrang war wegen der Prominenz in diesem Fall enorm. Glücklicher Weise sperrte man den Gerichtsaal für die Fotografen und Journalisten. Und so saßen von den Angeklagten abgesehen nur die Angehörigen und Freunde im Saal.

Das Wort „Schnellprozess“ war allerdings Programm. Es gab nur eine schnelle Auflistung der Anklagepunkte und dann schon die Verurteilung. Es wurden keine Zeugen gehört und keine Anwälte zugelassen. Hier ging es nur um die Bekanntgabe des Strafmaßes. Kein Wunder, dass sie die Presse draußen halten wollten. Mittelalterlich war für diese Gerichtsverhandlung noch diplomatisch formuliert. So hatten sie nicht einmal damals bei den Todesser-Prozessen die Leute behandelt.

„Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, erheben sie sich.“, sagte der Richter.

Lucius saß in der vordersten Reihe und trug noch immer seine Sträflingskleidung.

„Sie wurden in allen Anklagepunkten für schuldig befunden. Das Gericht verhängt eine Strafe von zehn Jahren und sechs Monaten im Gefängnis von Askaban. Bei guter Führung kann es zu einer Milderung des Urteils kommen, allerdings nicht vor verbüßten drei Jahren der Kompletthaft. Das Urteil ist hiermit rechtskräftig.“

„Was?“, rief Draco völlig entsetzt.

Severus legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter damit er nicht aufstand und irgendwas dummes tat.

Narzissia schüttelte nur den Kopf und schloss die Augen als sei ihr alles zu viel. Lucius hingegen verzog keine Miene vor den Richtern. Es war unmöglich zu wissen, was er dachte. Sie sahen zu wie er aus dem Raum geführt wurde.

Die Urteile für die anderen Todesser wahren ähnlich hoch. Es war klar, dass es hier um Abschreckung ging.

„Gehen wir.“, sagte Narzissia leise und erhob sich. Draco und Severus folgten ihr.

Bis sie aus dem Gericht und an der Presse vorbei waren war Narzissia gefasst wie man es von ihr erwartete. Als sie jedoch vor dem Anwesen der Malfoys apparierten begann sie hemmungslos zu weinen und brach an Ort und Stelle zusammen. Severus zog sie auf die Beine und legte seine Arme tröstend um sie. Draco sah die beiden an und stiefelte wütend ins Haus davon.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne Ihn machen soll.“, schluchze Narzissia an Severus' Brust.

Er strichelte ihr beruhigend über den Kopf.

„Komm, lass uns rein gehen.“, sagte Severus und führte sie am Arm ins Haus.


	16. Epilog

Es war dunkel im großen Saal auf dem Anwesen des Dunklen Lords. Voldemort saß mit Nagini über den Schultern vor dem Kamin und trank noch einen Schluck. Allein. Zumindest so lange bis er hörte wie sich die großen Flügeltüren des Saales öffneten.

„Hab ich euch nicht gesagt, dass ich niemanden sehen will!“, blaffte der Dunkle Lord und stand auf.

Zu seiner Überraschung war es keiner seiner Todesser, der ihn um diese Zeit störte. Es war ein Teenager mit blonden Haaren. Seinem Vater wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten.

„Entschuldigt, mein Lord.“, sagte Draco Malfoy unsicher.

„Habe ich dich eingeladen? Ich glaube nicht.“, stellte Voldemort ruhig fest.

Der Junge kniete vor ihm nieder.

„Ich möchte Euch meine Dienste anbieten.“, sagte er unterwürfig.

„Ist das so? Und warum sollte ich deine Dienst benötigen?“, fragte Voldemort.

„Ich … ich will Rache. Rache an den Hunden des Ministeriums!“, sagte Draco. Seine Stimme war voller unterdrückter Wut.

Voldemort lächelte gebieterisch auf ihn herab.

„Nun, junger Malfoy, dein Vater war eine herbe Enttäuschung und ich vergebe nicht so leicht. Du hast eine Chnace deinen Vater zu rächen und mich gnädig zu stimmen.“

„Was soll ich tun?“, fragte Draco und sah auf.

„Tun? Du bist ja noch nicht einmal einer von uns.“, sagte Voldemort spöttisch. „Aber ich erkenne an, dass es dir offenbar ernst ist. Geh jetzt. Ich werde es dich wissen lassen, wenn ich etwas habe, dass deinem Rachedurst genüge tut.“

„Aber ich ...“ Draco bremste sich gerade noch im letzten Moment.

Voldemort schlug ihm mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht.

„Merke dir schon einmal eines: Mir widerspricht man nicht! Und jetzt mach, dass du fort kommst!“

Draco hielt sich die Wange und nickte. Er erhob sich und verließ den Raum. Voldemort streichelte Nagini über den Kopf.

„Was sagst du, Nagini? Finden wir eine Aufgabe für ihn? Das wird sicher amüsant.“

**Die Geschichte geht weiter in**

**REQUIEM – 6. Akt: Am Scheideweg**


End file.
